Weightless
by Kaggs
Summary: Kagome develops Anorexia after believing the horrible names bullies call her. After being sent to the hospital, she is sent into the shikon institute for teens. There she strugles to regain her normal self, falling in love with her doctor in the process.
1. Chapter 1

**OMGSH!!! Its soooooooooooo great to be back!!! i really hope you like this story. im really sorry for taking a couple of weeks to write it up but hey i got it up didnt i? lol well enjoy the proluge!!!!**

* * *

Summary: Kagome develops Bulimia/Anorexia after believing the horrible names the school bullies call her. After being sent to the hospital, from collapsing at school, she is sent to the Shikon Institute for teens. There Kagome struggles to regain her normal self back with the help of her doctor, Inuyasha. But does Kagome want to get better, and can she recover for the one person she grew to love so earnestly?

* * *

**Chapter 1: Proluge**

"She needs oxygen! Get the mask!"

"Her heart beat is off; if we don't get her into the ER soon she is going to die."

The paramedics lifted the frail girl onto the stretcher like she was made of thin glass. Like one wrong move would break her, they wouldn't be surprised; she was so skeletal that it looked like if you bent her arm it would snap in half she was so thin.

After they strapped her down onto the stretcher they jogged with her out of the bathroom and placed her in the ambulance.

"Hook her up to the heart monitor. Make sure she is still breathing. Dan call the hospital and tell them we are on our way…."

All noises faded away replaced by darkness

(Flashback)

_Kagome walked down the hallway with her best friends Ayume, Erie, and Yuka. They giggled as they saw the cutest and most popular boy in the school walk past them._

"_Hey girls, have a good weekend?" _

_The girls giggled and nodded._

_Hojo smirked, "that's great. We should all hang sometime."_

_The girls nodded and then waived as Hojo walked past them and to his class but not before catching the wink he threw at Kagome._

"_Oh. My. Gosh!!!! THE Hojo talked to US!!!" squealed Yuka._

"_I KNOW!!! AND he wants to hang out!!"_

_The girls chattered until they reached their class then took their seats._

_After the lesson was over it was time for lunch. The girls walked up to the long lunch line and looked at the menu. _

"_I'm soooooooooo hungry," Kagome wined, "all I had for breakfast was like three bites of a cereal bar."_

_Erie giggled, "Kaggs you're always hungry."_

_Kagome looked at her innocently, "well I can't help it, I just am."_

_They all laughed and continued forward as the line moved._

_Finally after ten agonizing minutes Kagome got her lunch then sat down and began eating. _

_Ayume stared at her as she ate her soft taco then took a bite of her giant Cesar salad. _

"_Wow Kaggs….your going to eat ALL of that?" _

"_Yea, why wouldn't I?"_

_Ayume just raised her eyebrows then shook her head. _

_After a satisfying lunch they walked to the trashcan and threw away their trash. Just as Kagome threw hers away she heard a cold, screechy, the-last-voice-she-would-ever-want-to-hear. Kikyou. _

"_Wow Higurashi, I never knew you could put away _that_ much food. Where do you keep it all? Do you have extra compartments in your legs?" she sniffed. _

_Kagome was taken aback…what was this prep trying to say?_

"_What are you talking about Kikyou?" she asked._

_Kikyou screeched a laugh, "your just so clueless little Higurashi. I think that all that FAT you carry around is taking up room in your brain!"_

'What? Fat? I'm fat?' _Kagome looked down at her small, skinny belly. It didn't look that big… _

"_That's right Higurashi, look at the nasty thing you call a body. You're so _ugly_. You're the _fattest _person I have EVER seen!"_

_Kagome felt tears prick the sides of her eyes, "what ever Kikyou, just because some people aren't twigs like you are doesn't mean you have to be so mean." Yuka spat back._

_Kikyou just rolled her eyes then turned away and walked back to the other sticks she called her friends._

_Kagome's friends looked at her with pity, they knew she wasn't fat. But that bitch always brought her back down once they made her believe she wasn't ugly._

"_Kagome, you know that hoe is just jealous because you have curves."_

* * *

_She made it. She was home at last! She plopped down on her bed and shut her eyes. Kikyou's words rung in her ears._

"_You're ugly!!! Your fat!!!"_

_She let the tears flow down her cheeks. She looked over on her bedside table and looked at the picture of her and her grandfather. He had passed away from leukemia a few weeks ago. Her whole family was devastated, especially her mother. She had been yelling and screaming at her the past few weeks. Calling her the names the bullies call her at school._

_She had never told her mother she was bullied. She didn't want her to worry about her well-being. She already had to get over the depression of her father leaving into the other world._

"_Kagome, its time for diner." she heard her mothers sad voice. _

_She remembered when her mom was happy. Not even a hint of sadness before, but know its all they here. Sadness. _

_Kagome descended the stairs then walked to the kitchen. She sat down at the table that was set for three. Her mother served her then looked longingly at the empty seat at the head of the table where grandpa had sat at every meal. _

_Picking up a piece of baked fish, Kagome popped it into her mouth then took a bite of rice._

"_This is great mom, thanks."_

_Mrs. Higurashi nodded in response, not even looking at her. Kagome sighed then looked back to her food. After a few minutes she tried again._

"_This was grandpa's favorite," she saw her mother wince, "I bet he can smell it all the way up in"_

"_SHUT UP! JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!!!" her mother yelled._

_Kagome and her little brother Sota jumped and looked hat her with wide eyes._

"_CANT YOU SEE I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT HIM? WHY CANT YOU SEE THAT, YOU STUPID, IDIOT OF A CHILD!???"_

_Kagome's mother had never said that to her before. She swallowed and looked at her mom with uneasy eyes. _

"_WHY CANT YOU JUST SHUT THE HELL UP ONCE IN A WHILE? WHY CANT YOU BE CONSIDERATE OF MY DAMN FEELINGS? ALL YOU DO IS SIT ON YOU FUCKING ASS AND EAT!! THAT'S ALL YOU DO!!"_

_Kagome felt a lump in her throat she couldn't wallow. _

"_WHY DON'T YOU DO SOMETHING USEFUL? LIKE GET OFF YOU FAT ASS AND DO SOMETHING AROUND THE HOUSE? OR EVEN BETTER LOOSE A FEW POUNDS SO YOU _CAN_ DO SOMETHING!"_

_She couldn't take the insults any longer. She sprinted from the room and to her room where she fell on the bed and cried herself to sleep. _

_Kagome woke up a few minutes later. She looked at her clock to see she had slept for about 15 minutes. She wiped away any traces of tears and looked in the mirror. She took of her shirt and looked over herself. She could se a rib or two poking out. She didn't look fat…was she?_

_Kagome pinched the small bit of baby fat on her tummy and her face turned into a look o repulse. _

_She wanted to throw up she looked so disgusting._

_Wait…that isn't such a bad idea…I can loose weight purging, and that way I wont get any fatter! But wait…isn't that dangerous? She heard of people getting really sick when they did that… that won't happen to me, ill just do it until I get skinny then ill quit._

_She made up her mind; she was going to get rid off all the stuff she ate today. Kagome walked to the bathroom then locked the door. After she washed her hands she bent down on her knees then put a hand towel on her lap. _

_Lifting her shaky hand, she stuck two fingers down her throat. She gagged on reflex. Nothing came up, she did it again. Still nothing. After about five more tries some of her diner came up. Sticking her fingers down farther down she gagged then more came up. Tears streamed down her face at the thought of her taking a short cut to being skinny. She was weak. _

_Her thoughts went away as she felt a mouthful of vomit come up, turning back to emptying her stomach she did the process over again until there was nothing left to come back up._

(End of Flashback)

"Get her into the examine room stat!!"

"Keep pumping that air Mitch!"

The paramedics' rushed her into the hospital and started running down the hallway to the examine room so they could see what kind of condition she was in.

"Pulse is forty a minute."

"Get her on the heart monitor again."

The medics rushed around the room turning on machines and disinfecting items. The stripped the girl of her school uniform and dressed her in a hospital gown. One medic stuck an IV in her hand and let some of the drugs flow into her system.

(Flashback)

_She was running in gym class, it's been getting harder than ever. Her breathing was labored; soon she couldn't take it anymore and fell over. _

"_Kagome!" _

_Hojo and her friends rushed over in concern._

"_Are you alright?"_

_Kagome nodded, "yea I'm ok, just a little dizzy is all."_

"_You should go to the nurse, here ill help you," Hojo helped her to her feet steadied her._

_He put an arm around her waist and walked her out of the gym._

_On the way to the nurse Hojo spoke, "you know Higurashi your looking great lately, you been exercising more?"_

_Kagome blushed, "I-uh…yea I guess…"_

_Hojo smiled, "well keep up the good work, soon you'll be pretty enough for me to like you."_

_That struck her in the heart….the one guy who she likes….thinks she's…ugly?_

"_Um…yea"_

_He dropped her off at the nurses and went back to class. Kagome sniffed and made herself not cry and asked if she could go home because she wasn't feeling to well. _

_She fell on her bed and let the tears that threatened to fall all day. She told her mother she was just tiered and wanted to be alone. _

_Soon her mother came up to her room to tell her it was time for diner, she faked sleep and prayed to any god that was listing that she would buy it. To her luck she did and left Kagome undisturbed._

_After a few minutes her mom left Kagome got up and walked toward her bathroom. She repeated the same process she had been doing for a few weeks now until she was certain there was nothing left to purge herself from._

(End of Flashback)

"Thanks for coming Mrs. Higurashi; we are really concerned about your daughter's health."

"Is she alright? Why did she collapse?"

The doctor sighed and sat down in a chair, "Mrs. Higurashi, you might want to take a seat."

Kagome's mom nodded then sat down on a plastic chair by Kagome's bed, then took one of her daughter's hands.

"Your daughter is in very serious condition. She is suffering from the lack of food; which triggered the panic attack, thus causing her body to shut down."

"What do you mean? Is Kagome not eating enough?"

"No, it seems she hasn't been eating at all, and from the looks of the acid damage in her esophagus, from the food she has eaten she has forced out of her system."

The doctor saw the look of confusion on her face. He took of his glasses and sighed.

"Mrs. Higurashi, I am very sorry to tell you this, but your daughter Kagome has Bulimia Nervosa."

(Flashback)

_All her clothes were bagging off her. You could see almost all her ribs, her face was sunken in and her sharp cheek bones stuck out more than before. Her once curvy, beautiful figure was gone replaced by sharp edges of her bones that stuck out. Even her socks drooped off her ankles. _

_She walked down the hallway and to the cafeteria. There she saw Hojo, surrounded by freakishly skinny sluts, as always, including the biggest one, Kikyou, pulled onto his lap and her arms draped around his neck. _

"_Are you kidding? Higurashi? You GOT to be kidding, me like that fat whale? Not in this lifetime!"_

_Kagome gasped at what she heard…so all Hojo said about liking her was a lie? He was mocking her? Her lip trembled and her eyes overflowed with tears. She ran blindly from the cafeteria stumbling every once in a while. _

_She opened the girls bathroom door vigorously and stumbled in. she put her hand over her heart that was beating at high-speed. She took deep breaths trying to calm down. _

_It was so hard to breath, it was like someone was sitting on her chest and wasn't getting up. Her forehead was clammy and covered in a cold sweat._

_Kagome staggered into a stall and collapsed to her knees. Everything was spinning; her vision was growing darker by the second. She gasped for a breath again then everything went dark. _

(End of Flashback)

* * *

**Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeease tell me what you think!!! i really hope you like it! please REVIEW!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so so so so so sooooooooooo sorry the chapter is late!!! my beta had a little trouble gitting it back to me...and then i tweaked it up a bit after he d so yea...well i hope you guys arent mad at me! there isnt much action in this chapter sorry bout that but its kinda hard getting this story going ya know? well enjoy the second chapter!!!**

**

* * *

Weightless **

**Chapter 2: Inuyasha **

Her head was pounding, everything was Hazy and too bright. What the hell happened?

Kagome tried to brush the hair out of her eyes but her arm was tugged back from the IV taped to her wrist…wait, and IV? What the FUCK?

She started picking at the tape to get the IV out but her hand was gently pulled away.

"Now, now, Miss Kagome no need to get so hasty."

Kagome looked up to see a nurse with a soft face; she lowered her hand to rest at her side.

"Excuse me….um where am I? Why am I here?"

The nurse looked up from her clip board and sat at the edge of the bed and put a hand over hers.

"Now don't be alarmed…but you're in the Shikon institute for teens, for your recovery for Anorexia Nervosa."

Kagome sat up straight and started screaming, "WHAT THE HELL?!!! GET ME THE FUCK OUT OF THIS NUT JOB PLACE!!!! I WANT OT GO HOME! IM NOT SICK! IM NOT….."

Kagome didn't even feel the pinch of the needle as they made her fall into a dizzy sleep.

* * *

She woke up to voices, at first they were slurred and murmured, but they became clear after a bit.

"You shouldn't have alarmed her like that; she is in a very delicate position. If she gets too excited it could trigger another attack and this time she could _die_."

That word hit her like a truck. Death. She didn't want to die. After listing to the soft husky voice and the sweet innocent one talk for a bit. She heard footsteps of someone leave and a tiered sigh from the nurse, maybe it was time to wake up now.

She faked a groan and put her fingers to her temples and rubbed them. She let her eyes open and she looked up at the petite nurse.

"Good morning, how are you feeling?" she asked.

Kagome didn't say anything, she would not talk to people who think she is crazy or sick or whatever they think she was. She would not talk to anyone. Screw everyone.

Kagome looked up to the nurse who had a bright smile, "hello Kagome, I'm Rin. I'm going to be your nurse until you can get back on your feet again. Ok?"

Kagome just nodded.

"Do you need anything? Aspirin for a headache? Anything?"

She shook her head and turned away from her.

She heard Rin sigh then tell her to call her of she needed anything and walked out of the room.

Kagome didn't know how long she sat there staring at nothing. All she new it was getting dark and she wasn't the least bit tired.

Finally she stopped looking at the ceiling and actually glanced around the room. There was an actual bed and not a hospital bed that she was currently occupying….they probably would take out the hospital bed once she 'got back on her feet'. There was a closet, coffee table, bathroom, windows with child proof glass, (A/N: you know the glass with all the wire through it?) shelves….looked like a dorm of some sort…what was this place?

* * *

She was awaken by the bright rays of the sun shining on her face from the window. She squinted and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. On instinct she stared to crawl out of bed to pee but then she realized what the meaning of 'when she gets back on her feet' meant.

As soon as she put weight on her feet she lost her balance and tumbled onto the floor with a screech. She tried lifting herself up but two strong arms hoisted her up and sat her on the edge of the bed to where her legs dangled off the edge.

She looked up and saw the most beautiful man she had ever seen. He had long silver hair with cute dog ears on his head.

"Be careful, wouldn't want a pretty girl like you to hurt yourself from a fall now would we?"

Kagome looked up to the mans face…his face….it was so remarkable, so flawless. His eyes were a golden amber….you could melt from those eyes….

She saw him smile and a fang poke out of his lip. She felt the claws on his fingers.

Dog ears, fangs, unusual color for eyes…he must be a dog demon….hanyou.

"Are you alright Miss?" he asked.

Kagome nodded.

"I'm Inuyasha."

"Kagome," she mumbled.

Inuyasha lifted her from the cold floor, not noticing the blush in her face as he touched the bare skin of her legs. He pulled the covers over her legs and sat in a plastic chair next to the bed.

"What were you doing out of bed? You're too weak to be walking right now."

Kagome blushed and fiddled with her fingers, "well...I-uh kinda have to pee…" she trailed off.

Inuyasha made an 'ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh' face. He pulled back the blankets then put his arm under her knees and picked her up and walked across the room to her bathroom.

Setting her down he helped her to the metal rail then closed the door. Once she came out he picked her up again and settled her back into her bed.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"No problem."

They sat there in silence for a while until Kagome spoke.

"When can I go home?"

Inuyasha sighed and ran a claw through his hair; "Kagome, you can't go home until you've recovered completely…" he trailed off.

"IM FINE!! IM NOT SICK!! GOD DAMNIT, WHY WON'T ANYONE LISTEN??!!!"

Inuyasha put a hand on her shoulder, "Kagome calm down if you get to excited you'll have another panic attack-"

"No I will not calm down! I want out of this hell-hole NOW!!!!!!"

Inuyasha got up from the chair and started walking towards the door way then he stopped right before he was going to go out then glanced at her again, then finally left.

She would have yelled at him to shut the damn door but there wasn't one; all there was, was a thick sheet covering the door for privacy. That was it.

So this was where she was for god knows how long, in 'recovery', isolation, prison. What did she do to deserve this?

* * *

**So how was it...sorry if it was boring but it will get better i promise!!! REVIEW!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey im back with the next chapter!!! yes i know its a shortie and I apologise for that. but they will lengthen! i promise!!!!!! well i hope you like this chapter!! enjoy!!!**

* * *

**Weightless**

**Chapter 3: Bored out of my mind**

She was soooooooooo freaking bored!!! All she did was sit there on her ass in the bed! Ever since she woke up, Kagome has been sitting there for the last four hours doing nothing but staring at the ceiling. God she was so bored!! What was there to do in this place?

She sighed crossed her arms over her chest and sank back into her pillows. Just as she did that someone came through the doorway.

"Hey Kagome, calm down yet?"

She snorted in a very unladylike way and turned her head.

Inuyasha came over and sat on the edge of her bed.

"You look like your really bored….you want to do something with me?"

Kagome didn't say anything, "I'll take that as a yes!" he said cheerfully.

"C'mon get up!"

Inuyasha pulled back the covers and put his arm under her legs and the other behind her back and lifted her up and carried her to the bathroom and set her down on the side of the bathtub. He handed her a patient uniform and closed the door and waited for her to come out. After about 10 minutes she still hadn't come out so Inuyasha knocked on the door.

"Kagome? Are you ok?" he received no answer.

"Kagome?" still nothing.

"I'm coming in Kagome."

Inuyasha opened the door and seen Kagome sitting on the side of the tub in the clothes he gave her staring at the tiles on the floor.

He sighed then picked her up again and carried her through the door way.

The hallway was quite. Kagome noticed there were other rooms. They all looked the same; thick white sheets covered the doorways.

They walked, well Inuyasha walked for about ten minutes then the came to a room with lots of exercise equipment and rails. Inuyasha carried her over to a set of parallel rails and set her down at the end of them and put her hands on them.

"Ok I'm going to let go now," he said, "do you got your balance?"

He received a curt nod. Inuyasha let go of her waist slowly and backed away and walked to the other side of her and held on to her shoulder.

"Ok Kagome I want you to take a few steps forward and try too keep your balance."

She shook her head no

"C'mon Kagome I know you can do this, its not that hard, your muscles have just cramped up a little bit by not moving for a few days. Please try."

He heard her sigh then whisper to him "just don't let me fall."

Inuyasha leaned over and whispered in her ear, "ill never let you fall, ill always be here to catch you, no matter what."

His sexy, warm, voice sent chills down her spine, how did he do that?

Kagome took a deep breath then slowly started to shuffle her way along the rails with Inuyasha's warm hand on her shoulder.

After she walked three times up and down the rails, Inuyasha let her sit on a bench and take a breather.

Your doing a very good job Kagome, I'm proud of you.

Those four words made a warm feeling swell in her chest, why did he have this effect on her?

"I bet your getting tired of me carrying you around all the time hu?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Not really," she mumbled, "it just makes me feel helpless and I want to try to get around on my own." she told him.

He nodded, "yea I guess I'd feel the same way."

The truth was that he liked carrying her in his arms. He liked touching her soft creamy skin…but he is not supposed to be thinking like that! He is supposed to be here to make sure she gets better like all the others. She was just another patient, no more no less….but there was just something about her…he couldn't put his finger on it but Kagome was different from all his other patients…why is that?

"I'll tell you what, how about we get you something to where you can move around in hu? So you won't be cooped up in your room all day and you can interact with all the other kids your age, would you like that?"

Kagome shrugged, "depends, what's going to help me move around?"

* * *

"WHAT IN THE HELL IS THAT????" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha blinked, "a wheel chair" he said simply.

"I am NOT, I repeat, NOT going to use a wheel chair for transportation! NO. I refuse!!!

Inuyasha looked at the wheelchair then back up at her, "why not?"

Kagome crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the chair on wheels, "I aint no cripple."

"You're going to want to use this, because I'm not going to be caring you around all the time." he said.

Kagome "humped" then stuck her nose in the air and turned away from Inuyasha.

"C'mon Kagome, it's not that bad, you only have to stay in it until you can walk properly again."

She gave no reply.

"Fine, just let me tell you that you are going to be _really _bored just sitting there on your bed all alone."

She still didn't look away from the wall.

He sighed then walked away.

Kagome had been sitting there for about a half an hour. She tried ignoring the damn chair with wheels but it was damn impossible! It just kept _staring _at her. It felt like it was boring holes into her head!

"No! I will NOT use it." she said to herself.

She looked at it and then at the doorway of her room then back to the wheelchair.

"Oh my effing god! I cant believe I'm doing this!!!"

Kagome hoisted herself of her bed then settled herself onto the wheelchair.

* * *

**Again im really sorry its so short!!!! please REVIEW!! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys!!! im sorry its late i had damn math to study for. yes i know its really short but once it starts rollin it will get longer i promise. well i hope you like it!!**

* * *

**Weightless**

**Chapter 4: Koga**

"Can't believe I'm doing this! It's so gay." Kagome mumbled to herself as she wheeled herself down the deserted hallway.

It was too god damn boring in that fricking room. She couldn't take it anymore she just had to get out of there.

She wheeled herself down the hallway and took a left then went straight then took a left and took a few more turns. Where the hell was she? Ok she was officially lost.

Kagome sighed as she came to the same hallway she passed like five hundred times already. How was she going to get back to her room? She had to get out of there.

Kagome was so deep in thought that she didn't even hear someone wheeling up next to her.

"Excuse me, are you lost or something?" a husky voice asked her

Kagome gasped then put her hand over her heart and turned her head. A boy, a cute boy with ice blue eyes and long charcoal hair tied up in a ponytail sat beside her in a chair of his own.

He put his hand on her arm, "oh sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." Kagome nodded.

"I'm Koga," he stuck out his hand for her to shake.

Kagome took it cautiously and shook his hand, "Kagome."

"Kagome hu? That's a pretty name," she blushed a cute shade of pink.

"I've never seen you before, you new here?" Kagome nodded.

He smiled.

"You look a little lost….do you need any help getting somewhere?"

Kagome blushed again, "w-well, I was bored just sitting there on my bed….and I cant walk that well 'cause my muscles are really stiff and I-uh, yea well I kinda lost track of where I was going and I…cant find my room…"

Koga chuckled, "you should of seen me my first day here, I wandered around for hours until the doctors found me and took me back to my room."

Kagome giggled.

"Would you like me to show you back to the dorm hall?" he asked her.

"Yes please. I would really appreciate that," she sighed.

Kagome nodded his head to the side, "c'mon ill show you around a little bit on the way there."

"And that is the office where visitors sign in and out, and when you turn down this hall and take a left is where the dorm hall is."

Koga had been showing Kagome around the building for the past half hour. They came to a stop at the end of the hallway and faced each other.

"Thanks for showing me around and, you know…saving me from wandering around like and idiot."

Koga laughed, "haha no problem. I'm sure you would do the same thing if it were me."

Kagome tapped her chin pretending to think, "Hmmm I don't know….id probably leave you there to suffer." she looked at him then they burst out laughing.

"Haha no, of course I would show you around."

Koga smiled, "well that's good to know." he rubbed the back of his neck and sheepishly looked around.

"Well I have counseling soon so I think I should change and get going."

Kagome grinned, "yea, I should go to there are probably wondering where I am."

"Yea, so I guess I'll see you later?" he asked

Kagome tucked a strand of raven hair behind her ear, "yea, id like that." She said shyly.

Koga gave her a toothy smile then wheeled his way down the hall then disappeared around the corner.

Kagome sighed then turned her chair and started wheeling her way to memorize the hallways.

"So there you are."

Kagome turned her head to where the deep, husky, voice spoke to her.

"Wow you actually got bored enough to use the chair hu?"

Kagome just snorted and crossed her arms.

Inuyasha just smirked, "well looks like your arms are tiered from all that wandering around, I'll take you back to your room."

Kagome nodded.

Inuyasha took the handles and turned her around and started wheeling her back to her dorm.

Soon they reached Kagome's room and Inuyasha helped her into her bed again then took a seat next to her bed.

They sat in silence for a bit until Inuyasha spoke, "did you meet anyone while you were exploring around?" he asked her.

She nodded, "yea, I meet this one guy, Koga; he's in a wheel chair too."

Inuyasha smiled, "ah you meet Koga eh? Yea, he's a good kid, what did you two do?"

"He showed me around the building a bit then he had to leave for counseling."

He nodded, "well that's good you're getting social, from what I've heard from the nurses you might be mute." he smiled.

Kagome's face hardened, "I don't talk to people who think I'm sick. I'm not sick. I'm perfectly fine."

She heard Inuyasha sigh then stand up.

"I'll be back in a minute. I'm going to get you something to eat."

"No thanks, I'm not hungry."

Inuyasha stopped at the doorway, "do you want rice balls or miso soup?" he asked ignoring her comment.

"I said I'm not hungry" Kagome grumbled.

"Ok the soup, but I think I'll get both just in case you change your mind."

"I don't want anything."

Inuyasha ignored her just walked out of the room.

* * *

**Please review!!!! i hope you liked it and i promise ill get the next one in on time!!!!! i will if you REVIEW!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone!!! here is chapter 5!!!! enjoy!!! oh! and i made it longer. yay me!!!**

**

* * *

Weightless**

**Chapter 5: Food for thought**

"I got to get out of here," Kagome said to herself.

"If I stay here I'll get fat again…then no one will like me."

She fumbled with the hem of her shirt as Inuyasha came back into the room with a steaming cup of miso soup and a rice ball.

He put the food on a bed tray in front of Kagome. She just turned her head away from it.

"Be careful it's hot; don't let it burn your tongue," Inuyasha said.

"I said I wasn't hungry," Kagome snapped.

Inuyasha frowned, "Oh come on, the food isn't that bad…I admit it isn't the best but it's not too bad."

Kagome turned to him and gave him a glare. If looks could kill, Inuyasha would have been in the depths of hell by now.

"How many ties do I have to say it? I. Am. Not. Hungry."

"At least eat a few bites."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because, I don't want to eat."

"Kagome you need to eat."

She snorted, "Why, so I can get so fat I look like a blimp?"

Inuyasha's temper was starting to flare.

"Kagome," he said with a warning in his voice, "If you don't eat willingly I'll have to force feed you, or worse, you'll be fed by a feeding tube."

Kagome glared at him some more, he could practically feel the burn from it. He kept her gaze, giving her a glare of his own. After about a minute she backed down and glanced at the now lukewarm food in front of her.

She picked up the spoon and started dipping it into the miso soup. She paused, her hand started shaking slightly. Kagome retracted her hand and put the spoon back down on the tray. She stared angrily at the food like he was trying to feed her maggots.

Inuyasha was puzzled on what she was doing when Kagome put her hand on the side of the tray. But he soon found out when she shoved it violently to the floor with a loud crash.

Inuyasha was splashed with warm miso. They both stared at the mess on the floor for a few minutes. Broken glass, broth, and rice littered the floor.

Inuyasha stood up silently and walked out of the doorway, not even glancing at the frail girl in the hospital bed.

Soon a nurse, Rin she thought it was, came in and cleaned the mess up. She tried giving Kagome a smile to brighten her spirits but to no avail. Kagome didn't even spare her a glimpse.

* * *

Inuyasha didn't come back that night. The only person she saw after the food incident was the nurse Rin who came to clean up the mess of glass and food, and to give her vitamins to keep her body nurtured since she wouldn't eat. 

Kagome sat in bed that night, listing to the soft and loud snores of her neighbors. It was so lonely in her room by herself. She almost regretted throwing that tray of food earlier. Was Inuyasha mad at her? Would he ever come back to come back to see her? Did it really matter if he did or not?

Kagome fell into a restless sleep with all of those thoughts nagging her in the back of her head.

* * *

Inuyasha walked down the hallway early that morning carrying a tray of breakfast for Kagome. He knew she was most likely going to refuse to eat it. All eating disorder patients were like that. But Kagome was the most complex patient Inuyasha has ever had in his care. She was so stubborn and wild. Never had he almost lost it with any of his patients. But Inuyasha was not going to give up on her. No matter what it took, Inuyasha was going to get Kagome back to full health. 

But something was bothering him. What Kagome said to him last night rung in his ears.

"_Why so I can get so fat I look like a blimp?"_

He knew all girls thought they were fat when they had eating disorders. But the way _she _said it…it was different from all the other times he heard it. He didn't know why, it just was.

He soon came to a stop at Kagome's room. He stood outside of her doorway for a moment and listened. There was no movement he could hear. Inuyasha peaked through the sheet that covered the doorway. There she was, just staring out the window. Her pale, sharp face had no emotion to it. Just like a mask. She seemed to have heard him and turned her head and looked at him. He stared at her chocolate eyes; they were dull and full of sadness and pain.

Inuyasha let himself in and took his usual spot in the plastic chair next to her.

"Hey there Kaggs," he greeted her.

She just blinked.

"Look I'm sorry for yelling at you last night. I didn't mean to loose it like that."

Kagome nodded.

Inuyahsa set the tray of applesauce, and milk in front of her, "I brought you some breakfast."

She looked down at the food then frowned.

"Your mom said you liked applesauce and milk for breakfast," he said, "She stopped by last night to see how you were coming along," he saw her stiffen.

"She is really worried about you. So is your brother."

Sota. She hadn't seen her thirteen year old brother in days…weeks? How long has she been here anyway? Oh well, who cares? All she new is that she wanted to go home and see her brother.

Inuyasha saw the look of sadness on her face as he mentioned her brother. He talked with them last night, they wanted to see here but it was not visitation days until Friday. They missed her so much, especially Sota. He could see the longing in his eyes to see his sick sister.

"How long have I been here?" Inuyasha was broken from his thoughts from Kagome's question.

"You've been here since the nineteenth of July. And it's the twelfth of October."

He saw her nod.

They were silent for a few more minutes before Inuyasha spoke.

"Hey, do you want to try walking again today? If you work really hard at it you could get out of that chair in a couple of days."

"Ok," he heard her whisper.

She sounded so weak; he _had_ to get her to eat something….anything.

"Ok then, after you're done with breakfast we'll go down to the fitness room."

Kagome picked at a loose thread on her sleeve, "Can we go now?"

Inuyasha seen what she was trying to pull, but it wasn't going to work.

"Yea, if you eat really fast then we'll be the first ones there."

Ok he knew what she was trying to do. She knew she couldn't win.

Kagome sighed then looked at him, "Do I have to eat all of it?" she whispered with a quiver in her voice.

Inuyasha gave her sympathy, at least she was eating.

"No, not all of it. Just eat what you can."

She nodded.

Inuyasha looked at her closely; her eyes seemed to be glazed over. He saw her reach for the small cup of milk. Her hand shook slightly from the weight of it. She brought the cup of milk to her lips and took a sip.

Inuyasha smiled, as he saw her take a few sips of the vitamin filled drink. Finally, she was getting some real nourishment, instead of from an IV.

The cool, slightly creamy liquid felt good going down her parched throat. She took a few more sips, then a few more. Kagome didn't know how much she missed her favorite drink. Soon the cup was half empty.

After she set it down she reached for the spoon and dipped it into the applesauce then brought the soon to her lips. Inuyasha saw that she was hesitating, she took a small breath before opening her mouth and taking a bite.

Inuyasha watched as Kagome slowly but surely ate her breakfast. After the fifth bite Kagome set her spoon down and bowed her head, like she was ashamed of what she had done.

"I can't eat anymore," she said in a small voice.

He looked at the bowel that was not even half empty.

"One more big bite then we can go."

She shook her head no.

"C'mon Kagome you can do it, just one more."

She shook her head violently.

"Please Kagome, just one."

He heard her sniff, "I-I can't... It's already hard enough to keep it-"

She stopped in mid sentence and slapped a hand to her mouth and began to gag. Kagome threw the covers off her legs then stumbled out of bed and ran about two feet before her legs gave away. She tried to get up and head for the bathroom but her legs acted like they were made of rubber.

Inuyasha watched with sad eyes as Kagome relived her breakfast she just ate onto the floor with out forcing herself. He smelt salt and saw that the weak, fragile girl trembled as sobs wracked her body.

Inuyasha walked over and sat down and took her into his arms and cradled her until she stopped crying.

"It's ok Kaggs, you didn't do anything wrong, it's not your fault."

Kagome looked at him with watery eyes, "I-I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to…I just couldn't hold it down and I can't walk that well-"

She was cut off as Inuyasha put a finger to her lips, silencing her.

"Kagome, it's ok, I understand. Let's go to the fitness room alright?"

She nodded.

Inuyasha wheeled her chair over to her and helped her into it. After that was done he pushed her out of the doorway and into the deserted hall.

They were the only ones in the room. It was like it was reserved for them. Inuyasha locked the wheels on her chair then hoisted her up in his arms and walked with her to the rails.

He sat her down on her feet at the end of them and held her steady. She was a bit wobbly catching her balance but she steadied as Inuyasha put a hand on her shoulder.

"Now," he said, "Let's try this again."

* * *

**So tell me how you like it!! Please REVIEW!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Weightless**

**Chapter 6: Fooling the dog**

Inuyasha helped Kagome try to walk up and down the rails a few times. After about five minutes Kagome said she couldn't't do anymore, so Inuyasha picked her up and carried her to a few mats and laid her down on her back.

"Well since your legs are stiff, how about we stretch them? I'm sure it will help you get back on your feet quicker."

He saw her nod.

Inuyasha sat on his knees and picked up one of her legs. He leaned on her foot until her knee touched her chest. Inuyasha held the stretch for her for fifteen seconds then let her leg relax and then he repeated the process twice with each leg.

He helped Kagome sit up.

"OK Kagome I want to see how far you can stretch."

She gave him a curious look.

He demonstrated by putting one hand on top of the other and bent forward and touched his toes.

"Like that."

He saw Kagome take a deep breath and followed suit. She leaned forward and stretched as far as she could. She got to her ankles before she stopped then sat back up.

"Is that as far as you can stretch?" he asked her.

"Uh hu."

"OK then."

They sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes until Inuyasha spoke.

"How about we she if you cal lift your legs?"

"OK," she whispered almost silently.

Inuyasha picked her up and carried her over to the weight lifting area and sat her down on a bench and put her ankles under a bar with a soft pad over it.

"OK Kagome there is no weight on here, see if you can lift it."

Kagome stared at him.

"How do I lift it?" she whispered embarrassed.

Inuyasha looked up to her face and saw a tint of pink in her cheeks.

"Have you ever been to a gym, besides the one at your school?"

She shook her head no.

"Have you seen any of this equipment before?"

She shook her head once more.

"OK that's not a problem;" he visibly saw her relax, "what you do is just straighten your legs. If you can't make them all the way straight then you are lifting too much weight," he instructed.

"OK like I said, there is no weight on here; see of you can lift it."

Kagome did what Inuyasha said. She straightened her legs with ease then let them fall back to their normal stance.

She saw Inuyasha smile slightly.

"Good, that was good. Try that a few more times then we'll add a little weight to it."

Kagome lifted her legs five more times then sat still."

"Do you want to add a little weight to it?"

Kagome thought about it a little bit then nodded her head.

Inuyasha turned around and picked up a small two pound weight then placed it on the weight rack on the machine.

"Try and lift that, if it's too light we'll add some more."

Kagome lifter the two pounds easily. Inuyasha added two more pounds to it and she lifted that as well.

Two more pounds were added again. Inuyasha saw the strain; she didn't lift her legs completely straight that time. Inuyasha took off one pound.

"Try that."

She lifted her legs perfectly straight.

"Do you want me to put the one pound back one, or do you want to work with five pounds for a while?"

"I'll work with the five for now." she said.

Inuyasha had Kagome lift the five pounds ten times then let her rest for ten seconds then made her do another rep of ten. After about ten minutes of lifting Inuyasha said it was time for quits.

"That's enough for today, its lunch time."

He saw Kagome tense at the mention of food. This was going to be so hard to just to convince her to eat.

How about we go back to your room for lunch…unless you want to go eat with all the other guests, make a few other friends, chat with Koga maybe?"

Kagome didn't say anything. She just stared at her hands and picked at the loose threads at her sleeves.

Inuyasha took that as a no. he sighed then helped her off of the equipment and into her wheelchair.

Soon they arrived at her dorm and Inuyasha helped her into her bed.

"I'll be right back with your lunch." he proclaimed.

Oh Kami, not again. Not another meal. She couldn't stand it. They were making her fat again soon she was going to be a blimp again!!

No matter what, she had to make sure she threw up after she ate…that trick she pulled earlier was a close one…sticking her fingers down her throat when Inuyasha was turned away from her…shell have to be more careful next time…

* * *

Inuyasha returned with her lunch a few minutes later. He held a cup of steaming broth on a tray. Walking over, he sat it on the bed tray and rolled it in front of her. 

He stood there watching her as she stared at the cup of broth stiffly.

He had to get her healthy again…he didn't know what it was but there was something telling him he _had_ to get her well again, but he wasn't listening to the nagging feeling in his mind, no, he was doing this because he _wanted_ Kagome to get better. This girl, this sweet, innocent, frail girl didn't deserve to be sick like this. She didn't deserve to suffer.

"Inuyasha?" he was brought back from his thoughts from Kagome's small voice.

"Hmm?"

She played with her hands nervously, "well, could you maybe…let Koga eat lunch with me? In here? I'm sure you want to eat as well, but I doubt you would want to eat in this stuffy room with me…"

"No I don't mind eating in here with you at all. And sure if you want Koga to come in and eat with you…or us…I can go get him."

She nodded.

He smiled, "OK ill go get him and my lunch, try to eat while I'm gone OK?"

She nodded like she always did.

He would have to work on that as well…she never spoke. Only to him and Koga…barely.

After Inuyasha was gone Kagome sighed in relief. She was finally alone. And she could get rid of this cursed food in front of her.

She looked around the room. The sink was on the other side of the room…if she was quick she could dump half of it down the drain and said she ate it and that was all she could hold down.

Kagome made up her mind and eased herself into her wheel chair and held the broth in between her legs securely then wheeled her way to the sink and poured half of the warm chicken broth down the drain. She turned the water on washing away its scent then put the cup back between her legs and wheeled back to her bed and placed the cup on the bed tray.

The plan was fool proof. She could pull this off with no sweat at all.

* * *

Inuyasha came back ten minutes later with his lunch and Koga's in hand and Koga himself in his hot-wheels. 

"Hey Kaggs. I'm glad you invited me to eat with you; I was a little worried you didn't want to see me anymore.

The sides of her lips curved into a half smile.

Koga wheeled himself over to the side of her bed and Inuyasha put his tray of food on a roller tray and put it in front of him then took a seat on a plastic chair next to Koga then dug into his cup of Raman he brought.

As Koga talked she pretended to take small sips of the broth Inuyasha had given her. She nodded once in a while and gave a rare half of a fake smile once in a very small while.

Soon Koga and Inuyasha were done with there lunches and he stood up to take the trash to the recycling bin. He picked up Kagome's now cold broth and looked into it.

"Kagome you only ate about a half of this," he said firmly to her.

She bowed her head pretending to look ashamed.

"I know…it's all I can hold down…I'm trying."

He gave her a smile, "its OK, at least your eating right? That's all that matters. I just hope you can eat solids soon so I can by you Taco Bell or McDonald's or something so you don't have to eat this crappy food.

Koga chuckled, "hey if your doing that for her you most _definitely_ have to do that for me too. 'Cause this shit is nasty."

Inuyasha laughed, "Yea I know, I will."

Inuyasha left to throw away the trash and recycle his and Koga's juice cans.

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm sorry its so short...but i promise as soon as i get more ideas the chapters will get longer. please REVIEW!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**

* * *

Weightless**

Chapter 7: Visiting Day

Friday. Ok she really hated Friday from now on. No, not because she couldn't hang out with her friends or go to the movies. Visiting day was on Friday. That meant that her mom and Sota were coming to visit her. She didn't mind her brother at all, but her mom on the other hand…ok she just pain, flat out didn't want to see her what so ever. But we never have a choice when were stuck in this hell hole now do we?

Inuyasha walked into the room bursting Kagome from her thoughts with a tray with a small bowl of watery applesauce and a small glass of milk. She smiled as he entered with a big grin plastered on his face and greeted her.

"Good morning Kagome, how are you this morning?"

"I'm fine," she replied.

He knew she was not fine, Inuyasha knew Kagome knew about visiting day. But he wasn't going to push the subject.

He sat the tray in front of her then sat in his usual plastic chair.

Kagome pretended eat he watery applesauce and sip the milk as Inuyasha watched her.

After about five minutes the nurse Rin came in the room and notified both her and Inuyasha of the arrival of Kagome's mother and Sota.

"Ok I'm going to go get them and you try to finish your breakfast ok?"

"Ok," she replied in a whisper.

After he left Kagome eased herself into her wheel chair and rolled herself to the sink and dumped about half of the milk and watery applesauce into the sink then turned on the faucet to wash it down the drain. Kagome rolled herself back to her bed and got settled in it as quickly as she could.

A few minutes later Inuyasha walked into the room.

"Kagome," he got her attention, "Your mom and your brother are waiting outside the door. Are you ready to see them?"

She didn't reply, not even a word. She just put her attention back on her breakfast and kept pretending to eat.

She heard him sigh then walk out of the room. A few moments he came back into the room with her mom and Sota.

It was silent for a few moments, until Sota spoke.

"Kagome! I missed you!!!"

He ran to her bed side and hugged her middle as best as he could.

Kagome pretended not to see them. She just stared at her tray in silence, not looking at anyone.

Kagome's mother stood there silently and watched her son hug her sick daughter. She didn't move. She didn't speak. Just watched as Sota tried to get her to talk and look at him.

"Kagome? Do you want to say something to your brother?" Inuyasha asked.

She slowly turned her head and looked at him then Sota with empty eyes.

"Hi, Sota." she whispered with absolutely no emotion.

Kagome hugged her brother weakly.

Inuyasha turned to Kagome's mother, "Your daughter has made progress. She is almost on her feat again and she can almost walk properly. She is eating some but it's extremely difficult for her to hold it down."

He saw Kagome's mother nod.

'So that's probably where she got the nodding from,' he thought to himself. 

He was cut off from his thoughts from Kagome's mom's voice.

"Do you know why Kagome did this?"

Inuyasha's ears flattened on his head, "No I don't sorry ma'am. She has to tell us on her own, it's part of her therapy. And she hasn't talked much…the only people she talks to is me or Koga, a patent of ours she has taken a friendly liking to."

"When will her therapy sessions begin?" she asked.

"After she is walking properly."

"That's all I needed to know," Inuyasha gave her a confused look.

"Sota, let's go."

Sota looked at his mom with pleading eyes, "But mom…we just got here."

"I said lets go, Sota."

He looked down at the ground then gave Kagome one last hug and said he loved her then followed his mother out of the door.

Inuyasha watched Kagome push at the sides of the applesauce silently telling him she was done.

"So! Do you want to practice walking…or do you want to stay here and talk?"

"Can we practice please? I want to stop using the chair."

He smiled at her persistency to walk again. He knew she hated that chair and didn't like using it one bit.

"Ok then…do you want to use the chair or do you want me to carry you?"

She looked at him. He wore a white shirt that showed off his muscles slightly. His jeans, she could tell, were very slightly baggy but tight enough. His silver hair flowed over down his back and his puppy ears swiveled on the top of his head at noises. He looked…she didn't know…but she did know she kept getting this feeling whenever he looked at her…what was it?

"I don't feel like using the chair…"

"No problem," he said with a smile in his voice.

He picked her up and he felt her soft skin brush against his…was it just him or was she slightly lighter? He shrugged it of and began his way to the fitness room.

Kagome stood before the rails once more. She was going to do it today; she was going to walk without Inuyasha's help with the rails today.

"Inuyasha?"

"Mhhh?"

"I want to try walking with the rails on my own today…is that ok?"

He smiled at her confidence.

"Sure, no problem."

He took his hand off her arm and set it at his side.

Kagome felt the warmth from his hand leave her arm, she almost asked for him to put it back so she could just feel it again… why did she want him to touch her? She put her attention back on walking. She was going to get herself out of that damn chair.

* * *

**Yes I know it's short. And I'm sorry for that, but if some people gave me ideas...AHEM hint hint! i would update sooner. please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys!!! I'm ungrounded yayness!!! Well here is a long chapter for all of you precious readers!! Enjoy!!

* * *

Weightles 

**Chapter 8: Slowly But Surely**

Kagome looked straight ahead of her and forced herself not to look down. She knew if she looked at her feet she would stumble and fall and she didn't want that.

Kagome balanced her weight on both of her arms and legs and took a hesitant step forward. It was a little clumsy, but she took her first step without Inuyasha helping her.

She took a second, wobbling in place for a moment then regaining her balance and taking another step.

Soon Kagome was halfway down the rails. She looked over her shoulder and cracked a half smile to Inuyasha.

Kagome started to wobble violently, losing her balance and footing. She screeched as she toppled over and whacked her arm on the rail, leaving it vibrating.

Inuyasha gasped and ran to her side.

"Oh my god, Kagome!!! Are you ok? Are you hurt?"

Kagome groaned and rolled over and faced Inuyasha, "I'm fine, I just banged my arm on the rail and it hurts a bit…" she trailed off.

He took hold of her arm and saw a red patch where her arm came in contact with the rail. It looked like it was starting to swell and bruise.

"Let me take you to the infirmary to get some ice."

"Ok," she agreed.

Kagome felt his muscular arms pick her up, she looked up into his face and saw worry, and concern…she never had anyone be concerned about her besides her brother before…

'_Baka! Why the hell did you let her walk the rails with out a spotter!! Kami I'm so retarded! Now she is hurt and it's MY entire fault…I hope she isn't mad at me…'_

Inuyasha was lost in his thoughts until they came to the infirmary wing.

He sat her on a cushioned bed and turned to get some ice from the freezer. Inuyasha grabbed a few handfuls of ice and put them on a plastic baggie then handed it to her.

Kagome placed it on her now swollen and bruising arm.

"Does it hurt? Do you want any aspirin or Tylenol? Anything?"

Why was he so worried about her? It was just a little bump on the arm...

"No thanks, it doesn't hurt much."

Inuyasha grasped her arm gently like it was made of glass and looked it over.

He looked up at her and Kagome saw the guilt all over his face…why was he sad? It was just an accident.

"Are you sure it doesn't hurt? Not even a little?"

"Nope."

He nodded then gathered her into his arms and carried her back to her room. Sitting her down on her bed, he pulled the covers over her legs and took her arm once again and looked it over.

"I'm fine, it's just a little bruise, nothing life threatening."

Inuyasha couldn't help but feel guilty…he promised her…

"Inuyasha? It's not our fault; there is no need to feel guilty about this."

Inuyasha looked at her with this deep amber pools swirling with emotions.

"Well…I promised you that I wouldn't let you fall…but you fell and you got hurt…I'm sorry," he said.

Kagome touched his hand and felt a small jolt in her stomach, what was that? Why did that happen every time they touched?

"It's ok, really. It was my fault and you weren't holding on to me and you were a little far away from me so no need to feel bad."

"Well I'm a Hanyou; I should have used my reflexes."

"Inuyasha stop feeling bad, I'm fine."

He sighed then got up and left the room…for a reason he didn't know. He just had to be away from her for a bit.

She watched him leave out of the doorway covered by the thick white sheet. Kagome sighed; she missed his company already…man was it boring here. She needed to get out of that chair and fast.

Inuyasha walked down the hallway in silence, thinking to himself. He couldn't get it out of his head! It kept replaying inside of his mind over and over again, he just felt so bad she got hurt because of him.

'_Why do I feel so guilty? Its only a little bruise and its not like she is on her death bed or anything…but still…why do I feel so bad?'_

'_Probably because you weren't there to save her from getting hurt,' _said a small voice in his mind.

He sighed and walked to the employee lounge and poured himself a cup of coffee. Leaning on the counter he let his mind wander.

'_Kami Kagome is pretty… any guy would be lucky to date her. They would be able to kiss her pink rosy lips she has…and touch her creamy skin, watch her blush as they complement her…wait…why I am thinking these things! I can't do that, I'm her doctor. What does this mean? Do I like her? No, of course not. I cant like my patient…it's against the law…but…is it true...do I like her?_

Inuyasha abandoned the thoughts of Kagome and went to his office to do some paperwork.

* * *

Koga wheeled himself down the hallway. He just came from his counseling session and was bored as hell. What was there to do in a place worse than hell? Absolutely nothing.

He passed Kagome's room then stopped. That's it, he would visit Kagome. Turning himself around him wheeled up to the doorway and knocked on the frame.

He heard a soft "Come in."

Koga moved the sheet to the side and wheeled himself in. He put on a smile and wheeled over to the side of her bed.

He watched as Kagome lifted her head and looked at him.

"Koga! Its you!" she said giving him a bright smile. Koga couldn't help but smile back at her, "What are you doing here? I thought you had counseling at this time."

"I did, but we finished early and I was bored, so I thought it might be nice to visit you, since you can't eat in the cafeteria with everyone else just yet."

He spotted the ice pack on her arm.

"What happened?" he asked, his voice nothing but concern.

Kagome looked at her arm then back to Koga.

"Oh this? I was walking with the rails without Inuyasha helping me and I fell and hit my arm."

Koga's eye's furrowed, "Why wasn't he helping you?"

"I wanted to do it myself and I want to get out of that chair and walk on my own again."

Koga smiled, "Yea I know what you mean, but unfortunately for me I'm stuck in mine for life…" he trialed off.

Kagome was silent for a moment.

"Well…are you sure it's for life? I mean, can't you go into physical therapy?"

Koga looked at her sadly, "No…the doctors said I am paralyzed from the waist down…

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that…" Kagome said in a small voice.

"Hey, don't get all sad on me because I can't walk anymore. I can do lots of stuff! I can still drive, I just have to get one of those cars that have the gas and break on the wheel."

Kagome gave him a small smile.

They chatted for about two hours before Koga announced it was time for diner.

"Well it's about diner time…and I better go before I get in trouble…I'll go ask if I can eat with you ok?"

"Sure," she said.

"Ok then I'll try to be back."

He leaned up stretched as far as he could and tried to give Kagome a hug. She leaned over and made it easier for him. That's when Inuyasha walked in.

* * *

Inuyasha walked down the hallway with his, Koga's and Kagome's diner in hand. He was going to drop off the food in Kagome's room and get Koga and bring him in there so they could all visit.

He turned into the doorway and that's when he saw it. Kagome and Koga hugging. He didn't know why but his chest was filled with jealousy. Why was he jealous? So she's hugging a boy her age, so what?

He shook off the feeling and made his presence known.

"Well it looks like I don't have to track down Mr. Hot wheels anymore."

Kagome and Koga broke away from their hug and turned to face the voice that spoke.

"Hey there Inuyasha," spoke Koga.

"Hey, I thought you would want to eat with Kagome so I brought us all diner."

"Thanks Yash," Koga said.

"No problem."

He sat down a tray of soup with a bit of rice mixed in it in front of Kagome. Oh crap…there was no way out of this of this one…she couldn't dump it out and she couldn't purge because Inuyasha takes the wheelchair with him after diner…what was she going to do?

She watched as Inuyasha and Koga ate for a little while. Inuyasha noticed she wasn't eating and spoke up.

"What's wrong Kagome? Why aren't you eating?"

Kagome thought for a moment then came up with a good excuse.

"Oh it's just a little hot. I'm letting it cool down a bit; I don't want to burn myself."

He nodded then went back to his giant bowl of ramen…jeez he eats that _every_day like it's a religious thing.

Kagome looked down at the soup…she wouldn't be able to get away with the eating half thing…the bowl was so small it would probably only be able to fit her fist!

She sighed, there was only one thing she could do, she _had _to eat it…she had no say in this.

Kagome picked up the spoon and dipped it into the soup then brought it to her lips and blew on it then put it into her mouth.

Inuyasha smiled as he watched her. He finally had her. No more of pouring half her food down the drain. Yes he knew she did that, but he didn't say anything. And she couldn't eat only half of it because he found the smallest bowl in the whole building for her.

Kagome was on her way to recovery, whether she liked it or not.

* * *

**Tell me if all of you guys liked it!!! REVIEW PLEEEEEEEEASE!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**OK here is the next chapter!! I would like to dedicate this chapter to a verry special person for there special day. Happy birthday to O-MegaLead, my BETA reader. Here is a long chapter just for you! We all hope you have a wonderfull day and all your birthday wishes come true. On with the fic!!!!

* * *

**

Weightless 

**Chapter 9: Eyes Are Everywhere Kagome**

**One Month Later…**

Kagome has improved a lot in only a few weeks. Ever since she ate the food for real with Kouga, she began to eat more and more without pretending to dump the food. He gradually increased the amount of food from the smallest bowl to bigger ones and she emptied the medium bowl of soup that he gave her yesterday without leaving a single drop. Her daily weighing has showed constant improvement; she gained 12 pounds in 3 weeks! Inuyasha was so happy with her progress that he decided to stop weighing her since she didn't like stripping out of her hospital clothes every day. She also improved in her walking a lot and could now walk two laps around the hallways by her room before getting tired.

He stopped weighing her one week ago after she reached the minimum normal weight for a girl her age. He thought that she was cured of her problem and would be out in less than a month. This is a mistake because he said that he wouldn't take her weight anymore because of her improvement...

(Flashback)

Inuyasha smiled as he entered the room where Kagome was laying on her bed, relaxing after eating breakfast.

"Good morning, Kagome," he said in his usually cheerful voice. He seemed to have an extra bounce in his step, which he attributed to having successfully helped Kagome.

"Morning," Kagome said a lot less cheerfully, raising from her bed and getting ready to go to the weighing room.

Inuyasha's smile widened as he put a hand on her shoulder to stop her, "No, you don't have to go today. I am happy enough with your weight that you don't have to weigh in every day, I know how you hate to do it anyway,"

Kagome smiled as she watched him leave.

_'It's about time!_' she thought as she made her way to the door peaking outside to make sure he was gone.

She scampered to the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror. Looking at herself she made a face. She could practically _feel_ the fat hanging off her body, it sickened her! Peeking outside to make sure nobody came while she was examining her _disgusting _and _repulsive_ thing she called a body. She bent over the toilet bowl and got rid of her breakfast.

_'That feels better_,' she thought to herself as she purged her stomach again, attempting to reverse the damage that eating all that food had done to her...

(End of Flashback)

She was so glad that Inuyasha didn't have to carry her any longer…yet remorseful. She wouldn't be able to feel his muscular arms around her any longer…but now he wouldn't feel the difference in her weight so she could rid herself of the evil pounds she gained back.

* * *

Inuyasha watched slightly disheartened as Kagome studiously avoided her mother's scalding glare. When he attempted to talk to her earlier to comment on her daughter's progress, she gave him the same look; he did not envy Kagome in the least... 

Kagome's mother just glared at her daughter…it seemed that she…_hated_ her…why was her mother looking at her like that?

Inuyasha tried to complement on Kagome's success again.

"Kagome has finally been able to walk properly now. Since she has more strength she will be starting her counseling sessions soon."

Her mothers cold eyes switcher there gaze to Inuyasha, she replied with a nod then stood up and told Sota to stay in the room while she went to the restroom.

* * *

Mrs. Higurashi walked briskly down the hallway of offices, her heels clacking on the linoleum floor. She stopped in front of a door that read Dr. Naraku, Onigumo. 

She placed her hand on the cold silver door knob and turned it. The door opened and she stepped in.

Mrs. Higurashi saw a man with long, deeply black, wavy hair, a pale sharp face and red eyes, look up from his computer and place the glasses on the brim of his nose on the table, and clasped his hands together.

"Hello Dr. Naraku, I would like for you to counsel my daughter. Higurashi Kagome.

* * *

Inuyasha let out a deep breath when Kagome's mother and brother walked out of the building. Man that woman had something about her that he did not like. 

He walked back to Kagome's room to see her sitting on a couch in her room talking to Koga. He listened for a moment.

"Maybe you can eat in the cafeteria with me and a few of my buddy's today." said Koga.

Kagome looked at him with a bit of hope in her eyes.

"Do you really think that Inuyasha would let me?"

Koga waved it off.

"Of course he should, you deserve to."

He watched Kagome's beautiful face scrunch up in confusion.

"I do?"

"Sure you do! First you can walk, second you can hold your food down with little struggle and third, you've gained weight, and enough to stop your weigh-inn's"

'_Oh Kami!!! Koga has noticed how fat I got! He even said so himself…I got to loose as much weight as possible without Inuyasha noticing…I cant believe I let myself become ugly again!!!'_

Kagome was burst out of her thoughts when Koga covered her hand with his and squeezed. She looked up at him and he was giving her that toothy smile she loved.

"Kaggs," he said as he rubbed her hand with his thumb, "I'm really proud of you, for how far you have come, and how well you have recovered. I just want to let you know that I care about you very much…and I don't want anything to happen to you."

Inuyasha saw her blush then smile that beautiful smile he loved to see on her face.

"Thanks Koga. I care about you too."

A giant rush of jealousy burst into Inuyasha's chest as he heard her say those words. He took a deep breath trying to calm down his demon side. He knew he liked her more than he should…but why was he feeling this way? He can't like a patient…why her? Why Kagome? He treated lots of girls, but he never felt this way about any of them like this…why did he feel this way towards Kagome? And most of all…does she have the same feelings for him to?

Inuyasha decided it was time to make his presence known. So he walked through the doorway and put on a smile.

"Hey guys, whattcha doing?" he asked

Kagome and Koga looked towards the doorway and saw Inuyasha.

"Sup Yash?" greeted Koga.

Inuyasha did the guy nod of acknowledgement (A/N: come on people you know what I mean. specially girls! You know when the guy does the little nod that means hi or whatever? Yea that. Lol I love that, I think its so hot, hehe)

"Whattcha guys doing?" he asked.

Koga looked at the floor sheepishly, "well we were wondering if Kagome could eat in the cafeteria with me…meet a few of my friends and all."

Inuyasha thought about it for a bit. Kagome had seemed to not have a problem of keeping her food down anymore, he was happy with her weight for now, and he hoped she didn't take advantage of the lack of weigh-inns….he guessed she could go.

Koga and Kagome watched as Inuyasha thought to himself.

"Please Inuyasha?" Kagome begged.

Inuyasha looked at the pled on her face…he couldn't resist. It was too cute.

"Well I guess so, but you have to follow all the rules ok?"

Kagome nodded.

"Ok well you better go now, diner starts in 10 minutes."

Kagome stood from the couch she was sitting on and Koga wheeled his way over to Inuyasha and waited for Kagome to follow.

"I must speak with you," Koga heard Inuyasha's voice so low only a demon like him could here it.

He gave a curt nod.

"Hey Kagome you know where it is right?"

She turned to him from the doorway where she was standing.

"Mhmm" she answered.

"Ok just meet me there; I forgot something in my room."

"Kay" she agreed.

They both watched as Kagome walked down the hall then turn the corner, and then Inuyasha faced him.

"You do know why Kagome is here right?"

Koga nodded, "yes, her eating disorder. It's kinda hard to miss by the way she looked the first day I meet her…she looked so pale and…fragile."

Inuyasha let his eyes fall to the ground, "I know…and she has been recovering, but I don't trust her fully just yet. I can see it when she looks at her reflection. The disgust she has for her features…and that's why I'm asking you this Koga, to watch her, and tell your friends to watch her all the time too…don't let her go anywhere by herself after she eats, understand?"

"Absolutely," he replied.

"Good," he hesitated to tell him, "I can't let her do this to herself; it's just something about her…"

"Yea I know what you mean," Koga interrupted him.

Inuyasha nodded, he seemed to have picked that up from Kagome.

"Well you should go to diner, you don't want to be late, and remember to make sure she eats everything…make up a reason if you have to. Just make sure she eats."

"I will." Koga replied, and then started to wheel himself down the hall after Kagome.

(A/N: I could have _**so**_ left it here but you guys deserve a long chapter, plus happy birthday to O-MegaLead! This is your birthday present. A long chapter like you asked for lol.)

Koga caught up to her just as Kagome reached the doorway of the cafeteria. He saw her turn on hearing his wheels on his chair creak every once in a while.

"Wow, know I know why Inuyasha calls you hot wheels."

They both chuckled and went into the cafeteria and took there place in line and waited to receive there food.

* * *

"Hey Miroku, who's that Girl with Koga?" 

The boy named Miroku looked up from the lump they called diner and looked towards the line of people waiting for their 'food'.

"I don't know…I've never seen her before, maybe she's new?"

Sango nodded and tugged at her sleeves like she always did.

They both started at here for a bit longer, until Sango spoke.

"Just look how skinny she is…she looks so…frail and fragile. Do you think she might be bulimic? Or anorexic?"

Miroku didn't take his eyes off Kagome while he replied, "I don't know, but I do know she is a one nice piece of ass."

Sango whacked him upside the head with a book she was reading.

"What?" he whined rubbing his head, "I was just saying, but if she gained a little weight she would be one of a sexy-OWWWE! Sango!!!"

She just glared at him with her arms crossed.

Miroku sighed then encircled his arms around Sango and stroked her hair.

"You know I only love you Sango."

She finally looked him in the eyes, and saw complete honesty and warmth. She smiled then relaxed.

Miroku cupped her cheek then gently placed his lips on hers and felt her move her arms around his neck to bring him closer.

"Awe c'mon guys, can't you get a room to do that?"

Miroku and Sango pulled apart and looked up to see Koga and the girl they were wondering about earlier. Sango blushed at remembering what she just got caught doing.

"Good now that I got you mouth suckers attention, I'd like to introduce to you my friend Kagome."

"Kagome these are my friends Miroku and Sango."

"Hi." she said to them.

Sango gave her a smile, "why don't you sit down?"

Kagome did just that.

"Oh and you don't invite me to? Wow Sango you're really polite."

Sango just gave Koga a look, "well I would but you're already sitting on your ass."

They both laughed and started poking at there diner.

After a few minutes Miroku started to strike up a conversation.

"So Kagome you new here?"

"Actually Kagome has been here for about a month." Koga said for her.

Sango's face turned into a curios look.

"Then how come we haven't seen you?"

"Well actually, I've been 'recovering' as everyone puts it. I don't see why. There isn't anything wrong with me, and there is no reason to."

Koga's mouth turned into a firm line, Miroku and Sango noticed this.

"What do you mean Kagome? Everyone is here for recovering from a problem they have…"

Kagome chuckled, "everyone thinks I have a stupid eating disorder. I mean, me? An eating disorder? C'mon I'm to _fat_ to have an eating disorder."

Miroku and Sango were shocked. Did they just here what they thought they just heard?This girl, Kagome, thought she was _fat?_ This extremely skinny girl, where her cheek bones were poking out of her face? Was she crazy?

"Kagome, why do you say your fat?" asked Sango.

Kagome looked at them confused, "don't you see it? All the fat hanging off me?" she pincher her arm, "don't you see all of this nasty fat on me?"

Everyone looked at her arm, that was definitely NOT fat…it was pure skin she was pinching between her thumb and pointer finger.

Koga sighed. Inuyasha was right. They couldn't trust her. At least not yet.

"Hey Miroku I have to take a leak would you be my 'buddy'?"

He saw everyone look at him in confusion.

"Buddy?" Kagome asked.

"Uh yea, buddy, we have to have buddies when we go to the bathroom…it's the rules."

Miroku caught on to what he meant, he wanted to talk with him.

"Sure, i'll be your 'buddy'," he said then got up and started pushing Koga towards the bathrooms.

"Make sure she eats." he whispered to Sango as he passed by.

Sango didn't know what to do…what could she do? She looked at Kagome across the table, how could she make a girl who thought she was fat eat? And idea popped into her head.

She took out a tissue in her pocket and pulled out a small white pill. She briefly glanced at Kagome to see if she was watching. She was. Sango crushed up the pill with her knife until it was powder then sprinkled it over her spaghetti then mixed it up and took a bite trying to make it look like it tasted like heaven and not the crap it really was.

"What was that?" Kagome asked.

'_And Bingo was his namo' _thought Sango.

"Oh these?" she pointed to the pills in the tissue.

She saw Kagome's curious nod.

"There calorie purdgers. Put them in your food and they make all of the calories in what ever you eat disappear."

She saw Kagome smile.

"That's really cool…how did you get them."

"I have a friend that works in a pharmacy and she gives me some on visiting days."

Kagome gave her a sheepish look; "umm you wouldn't mind uh…" she trailed off giving Sango a hint on what she was asking. Her plan was fool proof.

"You mean if I gave you some?"

Kagome blushed and Sango took it as a yes.

"Not at all, why don't you take all of them? I have more in my room."

"Really? Wow thanks."

Sango showed her how to crush the pill, and then Kagome put it in her food and mixed it up. She was about to take a bit when she hesitated. Did Kagome see through her plan? Please no!

"Are you sure it will work?"

Sango nodded, "of course they work! Do you think I would be taking them if they didn't?"

Kagome shook her head then took a bite. And made a bit of a face.

"I know the food here tastes like shit hu? Oh well. Oh, and you have to eat all of the food you put it in or it wont work."

"Kay."

Sango smirked as she watched Kagome eat her food. She couldn't believe that Kagome actually took the bait! She mentally patted herself on the back at her brilliant plan.

Kagome was not eating calorie purdgers. She didn't even know if there was even such a thing. Those pills she gave Kagome were calorie _increasers._ They increase your intake of calories, making you gain weight. The nurses give them to her when they think she looks to skinny. Sango has no need for them and likes her weight the way it is. A good 135 pounds. That was just fine enough for her. So she didn't need the pills, but her new friend Kagome, she needed them like it was her life line.

Sango smiled to herself again and started to eat again hopping to convince Kagome more.

* * *

Miroku sat on the sink as Koga turned to him when they were sure they were alone in the men's room. 

"So what did you drag me in here to tell me? It better be good because Sango is probably leaning over to get her dropped napkin or something and I'm missing a great view of her boobs!"

Koga rolled his eyes.

"What I brought you in here to tell you concerns Kagome. She thinks she's fat."

Miroku laughed, "yea no shit Sherlock! Did you see that chick! She is like a friken stick!"

Koga sighed, "I know…and she is convinced that she needs to loose more weight…she just gained some of her figure back…"

"Wait a minute my friend, you mean that girl _gained_ some of her figure back? Are you nuts?"

Koga shook his head, "I wish it were true, you should have seen her the first time I meet her…it was like she was a living skeleton. I could practically see every bone in her body…"

Miroku grimaced, "that's messed up."

"Inuyasha, her doctor, finally trusted her enough to stop her weigh-inns and let her come eat with me."

"So THAT'S where you have been going everyday."

"Yea."

"Sango thought you were skipping and trying to beg nurses for real food."

They both laughed at that.

"No, I have been accompanying Kagome in her room at diner and lunch so she would eat."

"Ok. That's cool of you."

"Well what I'm asking you Miroku, is to keep an eye on her. You know?"

"Mhmm, I know what you mean."

"Good, tell Sango too, I have a feeling those two are going to be really close and soon."

"Yea, since their babes and all," Miroku put it.

"Uh...yea… if you put it that way…"

Koga shook his head a Miroku's perverted thoughts and turned towards the door so he could leave. Miroku caught his notion and held the door open for him as Koga wheeled himself out.

* * *

"Haha and then the Yuka actually did the dare and put the gummy bear up her nose then ate it!" 

Kagome and Sango burst out laughing as Kagome told Sango about her friends at school.

Koga and Miroku showed up and they both smiled to see the girls connecting.

"Hey girls, what are you talking about?"

Sango whipped a tear from her eye and tried to contain her giggles, "Kagome is just telling me about her crazy friends."

They all chatted for a little while until Koga noticed Kagome's empty plate.

"Hey Kaggs, you ate your entire diner," Koga couldn't help but smile.

Kagome smiled back, "yea Sango gave me these pills to make all of the calories in the food disappear, isn't that great? Now I don't have to worry about getting fatter and not make Inuyasha mad at me for not eating."

Koga raised an eyebrow and looked at Sango. She just shrugged.

Miroku looked at the pills in Kagome's hand and rubbed his chin.

"Hey Sango? Aren't those the pills the nur"

"Oh Miroku! Touch me all over!" Sango yelled then launched herself into Miroku then started kissing him hotly.

Koga and Kagome just stared at the couple on the floor as they made out. They took notice that Miroku's hands were in places they _should not_ be.

"Umm guys?" Koga asked.

After about five more minutes the couple broke apart.

"Damn Sango you have nice feelin boobs."

Kagome and Koga saw Sango grit her teeth and tried to resist to slap him.

Kagome blinked, "what was all that about?"

"Oh nothing I just had an urge and needed to be distracted."

Koga caught on what she meant but Kagome was still confused but she let it go.

After diner Koga said he was going to accompany Kagome to her room since it was on the way to his.

As he was wheeling by Sango he whispered to her. "Good job on getting her to eat and that save, I owe you one."

Sango huffed, "yea, you sure do. I sacrificed my dignity for that pervert to touch Me." she whispered back.

"Awe c'mon know we both know you liked It." he wheeled away quickly before Sango could hit him.

"Jerk, "she mumbled.

Koga just laughed and wheeled his way to Kagome's side and followed her to their rooms.

* * *

**OK so how did you guys like it? it was a long one this time!! Yay!!! REVIEW PLEEEEEEEEEEASE!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok people i know its a little late, but i have exams to study for and on top of all that im sicker than a dog so just deal for now please. well i hope you like this one. ok GO READ NOW!!! oh yea and again sorry for the long update cuse the site was being super gay and not letting me post

* * *

Weightless**

**Chapter 10: Counselor**

Kagome rolled on her side as the sun shone through the white, see-through curtains. A small moan barely escaped her lips when Inuyasha tried to shake Kagome from her dreams. Her eyes flittered open and saw golden pools shining down on her. His silver hair framed his face and made a glow-like aura surround him making him look godlier than ever. A small fang peeked out from his upper lip as he grinned at her, why did he have to looks so…so…desirable?

"G'morning," she mumbled and tried to keep her hungry eyes from roaming his muscular body.

"Hey there Sleeping Beauty," he smiled at her, showing his pointy fangs that made him look even more attractive. Why did he have to be so hot?

"I thought you might want to eat breakfast with your new friends."

Kagome gave him that smile that made his heart just melt…how did she do this to him?

She pulled the covers back to revile her skinny legs where her nightgown had risen up. Kagome blushed slightly then pulled it down to her thighs and stretched her arms above her head.

Inuyasha gazed at her. The sun glowed off her pale skin and raven hair giving her an angelic look.

Kagome caught him staring at her, "What?" she asked.

Inuyasha stopped staring, realizing he was caught, "Hu? Nothing, I uh…was just uh…looking out the window…was all."

Kagome raised an eyebrow, "Ok then."

She stood up from the bed and walked over to her bathroom, doing her morning routine. She showered then brushed and blow-dried her hair. Kagome looked at herself in the mirror. A tall, skinny, pale, girl wrapped in a towel looked back at her. She frowned in disgust. All she saw was a fat, obese, _thing_ in front of her. She sighed sadly; at least the pills her new friend Sango gave her would make her skinny.

Kagome looked away from the mirror and got dressed in the uniform they were required to wear. After she dressed herself she walked out of the bathroom and shut the door behind her.

Inuyasha looked up to the sound of a door shutting. There stood Kagome dressed in her uniform. He stood from where he was sitting and walked over to her.

"You ready?" he asked her.

"Yea."

"Ok, let's go then and we'll meet them there."

Kagome gave him a half smile.

They walked down the hallway together side by side, matching paces. Kagome was going a bit slower than a normal person would, but Inuyasha kept her pace and walked along beside her, not urging her to go faster, but just walking the same speed as her, as if he walked that way his whole life.

After about five minutes of walking the two reached the cafeteria where there was already a line forming to get breakfast.

"Kagome! Over here."

Inuyasha and Kagome looked over and saw Koga waving at her to a table with Sango and Miroku, all of them adorning trays of scrambled eggs, sausage, hash browns and a piece of toast.

Kagome sat down then looked up to Inuyasha silently thanking him. He nodded then walked out of the room to his office.

"Hey Kaggs, we got you a tray."

Miroku handed her a tray of Breakfast -or whatever it was supposed to be- to her then started picking at his own again.

"So how did you sleep last night?" Koga asked her.

"Quite well actually, I haven't slept so soundly in months," she answered.

'_Probably because you actually ate something instead of dumping it down the drain,' _Koga thought to himself.

Kagome reached into her pocket and took out the pills Sango gave her then crushed one up and mixed it up in her food. Everyone smirked to themselves as they watched her do this; she actually thought she was taking calorie purges. At least it was working for now. But the question was when would she figure out that they weren't what they seemed?

The table was silent for a few minutes, all of them picking and taking bites of the not-so-great food.

Miroku sighed, "I _so_ don't want to go to counseling today. They bore me to death, as if I don't have enough problems.

Kagome wondered what he was talking about…what were all of them here for anyway. She would ask them later.

"I know what you mean man, all they do is ask you about what you're here for and go "And how do you feel about that?" Koga said in a nasally voice, imitating his counselor.

They all laughed at Koga's imitation.

Sango took a bite of her toast, and scowled, "Ugh, this shit tastes like cardboard and rubber," she grimaced.

They all nodded.

Kagome poked at her eggs with her fork, "Seriously, I don't know how you guys eat this stuff."

Sango chuckled than speared her eggs playing with them. She suddenly dropped her fork and stared at it unbelievingly.

"I…I think it just _growled_ at me."

Everyone dropped there forks and looked at their food with revolting faces.

"That's it I'm done for breakfast," Miroku said.

They all agreed then got up and threw their trash away and set the trays on a stack of empty, dirty trays then sat back down at their table and chatted until it was time to go to their counseling sessions.

* * *

Kagome looked at the business card sized piece of paper. 

_**Dr. Naraku, Onigumo **_

_**Shikon Institute's counselor**_

_**Room 666**_

"_That's weird," _she thought to herself, _"His room number is the same number as…ah what am I thinking? It's just a coincidence. It's not like he's the devil himself or anything."_

Kagome stuffed the piece of paper into her pocket then trudged on forward down the counseling halls Koga, Miroku and Sango led her to.

'662...663...664...665...666,' here she was.

She looked at the door number again and shivered. Kagome knocked in the door and waited until she heard a "Come in".

Grasping the metal doorknob she opened the door and walked in.

"Kagome I presume?" said a razor like voice.

Kagome looked up to a pale, sharp edged face, with dark red eyes. His long, black wavy hair was put up in a high ponytail but it still flowed down his back and to his calves.

She nodded, answering his question.

He smiled, almost smirking as he closed the door and the shade that hug over it.

"Have a seat dear," he told her.

Kagome sat on the couch near the arm.

The man pulled up a chair and sat in front of her. He took out a pen and a pad of paper and took a pair of reading glasses and put them on.

He cleared his throat, "Hello Kagome, I am Dr. Naraku, Onigumo, your counselor."

She just stared at her feet.

"Would you like to tell me anything about you?"

She shook her head no.

"Nothing? Anything like a nick name you would like me to call you? Your favorite thing to do, your best friend, favorite food, animal, color, band. Anything?"

She didn't answer.

He sighed mentally but didn't loose his patience. He had many patents like her. She wouldn't talk. But she would, when she was ready.

He gave her a small smile.

"You don't want to talk do you?"

Kagome just shook her head no again.

"That's ok. You don't have to talk. We can just sit here for an hour doing nothing at all."

They were silent. They sat there listing to the soft _tick tock_ of the clock on the wall.

Naraku got up from his spot and went back to his desk, sitting down in his big chair before going back to his paperwork.

Kagome made no move to do anything. She just sat there quietly, staring at her shoes.

A half hour passed.

She didn't look up from her shoes.

Naraku was studying her, he watched as her raven black hair let a few strands fall in front of her pale, beautiful face and she tucked them behind her ear with a delicate pale hand.

Her big brown eyes stayed in one spot, moving to look at the floor once in a while. He watched her as she chewed her bottom lip a little in thought. He saw her glance at the clock then back to her feet. He could tell she didn't want to be here. What the heck, he would let her go. If he wanted her to warm up to him he had to be nice right?

"Kagome," he spoke to her.

She looked up to him.

"Would you like to leave early?"

She nodded her head yes.

He gave her a smile showing sharp pointed teeth that startled her a little…

"You may go."

She got up with out a word and walked out of the counseling office and didn't even close the door. She didn't look back.

Naraku smirked, he was going to enjoy this greatly.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Merry christmas everyone! i updated for all yalls for your presents. enjoy!

* * *

Weightless**

**Chapter 11: Memories**

Kagome walked down the deserted hallway, it was dead silent. No one was there but her. It was somewhat creepy being there alone. She walked around the halls until she came to her dorm and walked in and plopped down on her bed and looked at the ceiling.

She thought for a while and her mind drifted to the hot and sexy man that was her doctor…wait…did she just think that he was sexy? Oh Kami she new she had an attraction for him but she didn't think it increased! Oh man did she have it and have it bad!!

She tried to keep her thoughts from Inuyasha; she sighed and remembered her first session with her counselor. Man was that guy weird. His eyes were the weirdest, they were red! Red for Kami's sake! And he stared at her a lot…it creped the crap out of her.

Kagome, realized that he wasn't all that bad…he didn't press the subject when she didn't want to talk. And he let her leave early. She guessed he wasn't too bad of a guy…just a creepy not to bad of a guy.

Kagome sighed then closed her eyes, she felt drained for some reason, but she didn't want to think why, all she wanted was to let the darkness of sleep envelop her. Her breathing evened out into a steady rhythm and she drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

_She sat in the class room in middle school three years ago; she was jolting down notes for science formulas when a folded piece of paper landed on her desk. _

_She opened it._

_**So what is the baby, a boy or a girl? **_

_She wrote down her response, _

_**What are you talking about? I'm not pregnant.**_

_She handed it back to the person who gave it to her. Then she shortly received it back_

_**Opps my mistake, sorry, its just you're so FAT that I thought you were at least due by next week. **_

_Kagome felt tears sting her eyes as she read the note. She crumpled it up and threw it to the floor. Writing down the last of the formulas she gathered her books and left the classroom not even bothering to heed her teacher's protests behind her._

_She ran down the hallways and through the entrance door, nearly tripping and falling over the steps. _

_Her feet pounded against the sidewalk in a rhythm with her heart beat. She didn't know where she was going all she wanted to do was run and let her legs take her to the place her heart desired._

_Three blocks later she came to a large tree and let herself fall to the ground and sob. Her body shook with how hard she was weeping. The salty tears flowed down her face and left little dark spots on the ground in front of her knees_

_Why wouldn't this torture stop? It has been going on since as long as she could remember. _

_Kagome wept until she felt like she was so exhausted she couldn't even move. So she curled up into a ball and let herself drift off. _

Kagome's eyes lifted open.

That memory…those damn memories…that's what has kept her going those memories of all the torture she has went through. She would not be fat like she was now.

Sitting up on her bed she looked out the window as the sun let rays of the golden sun shine upon her. Standing up she walked to the doorway and walked out. She wandered the halls again turning left right then left again. She suddenly turned around as she heard something fall behind her.

Kagome squinted her eyes to try to see anything that could have made that noise, a cart full of necessities had a few things toppled over. Rolling her eyes she started to turn back around when she heard another noise come from the cart.

Kagome whipped around in fright.

"Hello?" she called, "is anyone there?"

She heard a faint giggling of a girl's voice; soon it turned into hysterical laughter. Sango came around from the cart and started pointing at her, still laughing.

"Hahaha, you should have seen, haha, your face!!"

Kagome scowled.

Sango held her stomach while trying to cease her giggles.

"That wasn't funny Sango." Kagome frowned.

Sango grinned, "Yes it was and you know it."

"What are you doing here anyway, aren't you supposed to be in counseling?"

"I should be asking you that," she smirked, "I skipped, so what? The woman is insane herself, and she says I have problems? What about you? What are you doing here?"

Kagome shrugged, "he let me out early 'cause I wouldn't talk."

"Nice."

They stood there for a moment saying nothing until Sango spoke.

"Hey, come with me."

"Why?" Kagome asked confused.

"Just come on," Sango urged.

Kagome followed Sango down the hallway and turned about five corners until they came to an emergency exit.

**Alarm Will Sound If Opened.**

"Sango, what are you doing? You can't go through there! The alarm will sound."

Sango stopped in front of the door and faced her.

"Watch and learn," she turned back to face the door.

Kagome was confused, but soon found out what Sango meant. She opened the door and Kagome winced, waiting for the alarm to sound, but it never came.

Sango walked through the door and waved for Kagome to follow.

"C'mon."

Kagome complied and walked through the door. Looking around she saw that they were out in an emergency fire escape. She looked down from the balcony to see some people walking bye, but none of them paying any attention.

"Not much to see up here is there?"

Kagome looked to her left and saw Miroku sitting on a box, him and Sango must have moved up there, with his arm hanging over his knee smoking a joint.

"What is this?" Kagome asked.

"It's a place Miroku, Koga and I hang when we skip our sessions."

"Its nice, did you guys bring everything up here?" Kagome asked looking at all of the furniture.

"Yup," Miroku said letting out the smoke he inhaled.

"You really shouldn't do that you know." Kagome warned

Miroku looked at her then took another long drag and blew it in her face.

"I've done more vigorous stuff than this Kaggs, don't worry 'bout it."

"What do you mean?"

Miroku pursed his lips then exhaled more smoke. Putting out the joint he put it behind his ear for later and clasped his hands together."

"Well, I mean that the reason I'm here is because I'm addicted to lots of drugs Kagome."

Kagome's eye softened.

"It all started when I was about fifteen, my dad just died and my mom tried to take care of me as best as she could, working four jobs to keep food on the table and to keep me in school."

"I never really saw my mom because she was working so much and I missed all of the times we hung out and stuff." he gave a small smile at the memories, "but I knew that wouldn't happen again because dad was gone and I knew he wasn't coming back. I missed him a lot…and I became depressed my grades in school slipped. I abandoned all of my friends and made new ones with these drug dealers."

"I was trying to help my mom by helping out with the money issue so I started selling drugs and making all the money I could."

He looked at Kagome and Sango listing intently the bowed his head.

"At first I was only selling it…then one of my buddies bribed me into it, and I remember it felt so great, to just forget about everything and just not care. And I started to take more and more until I owed about a thousand dollars for drugs. And I became so addicted I started taking money from my mom…"

Miroku's voice became an ashamed whisper.

That's when I found out the jobs my mom has been working…she was working as a stripper and a prostitute just to feed us…and after I saw that…I don't know I screamed at her and yelled telling her that she sunk so low. I ran away, crashed at my bud's houses, until I found out my mother was raped and murdered by one of the dealers I knew."

Kagome noticed that tears formed on Miroku's eyes as he spoke.

"He said it covered my debt, and all I could think about was what I called and said to her…they were the last words I said to her…I just wanted to forget all about it…and I overdosed on everything. Meth, Acid, Ecstasy and a lot more, and I remember taking everything then the next thing I knew I woke up here in this fucked up place."

No one said anything.

Miroku sat there stating at the horizon until he murmured in broken up words to Sango that he would be in his room.

After he left Kagome turned to Sango with an apologetic face, "oh my god Sango…I had no idea I…"

Sango lifted up her hand silencing her, "don't worry about it, it just kind of hurts for him to remember is all, he will be ok."

"Are you sure?"

Sango nodded.

"Ok, well I'm going to go to my room…"

Kagome let herself back into the building and started her way to her room.

After taking the shortcut Koga showed her one day, she arrived to her room. But before entering her doorway she thought about Koga, she wondered what he was doing.

She walked herself down the way she saw Koga take everyday. She didn't know why but she had never been to Koga's room before.

Kagome looked into the rooms until she found one that looked like Koga's. Checking the name making sure it was his on the side of the doorway where the clipboard was, she walked in.

His room smelled like him. Like a fresh forest smell. Looking around the room she saw pictures of him and Miroku and Sango. She smiled at that then looked on the lowered shelves to see many ribbons and track trophies with pictures by there sides. She picked one up; it was Koga running a race with his hands in the air running through a red ribbon marking the finish line.

Kagome smiled at his smiling face.

There were lots of pictures of him on a sunny day holding his trophies, medal or ribbon.

His whole room was filled with shelves of trophies, and the walls were covered in ribbons and certificates, one of them stood out, a full track scholarship to Tokyo University.

Kagome frowned at this…poor Koga that must have been his dream, to go there and become a world wide track star. But now he wouldn't be able to live that dream because of his paralyzed legs.

No more would her good friend be able to do the one thing he loved, because of what happened to him.

What did happen to him?

Not that she thought about it he has never told her the actual reason to why he was here…and he never told her of his track days…he never told her of _how _he became to be in his wheelchair.

Why? Why hasn't he told her these things? Wasn't she his friend?

Kagome sighed and sat down on his extra-low bed, she sat there for a moment until something caught her eye…a picture, but not just any picture. It was a picture of him hugging a really pretty girl with flaming red hair and bright green eyes, from behind both of them with bright smiles.

Then her eye caught another one similar to the one she just saw, it was the same people but Koga was carrying the girl bridal style and them laughing together.

Kagome picked up the one where Koga was hugging the mystery girl from behind, he never mention he had a girlfriend….what was her name…does she come to visit him?

All these thoughts were swimming in her head, she so consumed in her thoughts she didn't realize when Koga wheeled up in the doorway.

Kagome was burst out of her thoughts from Koga's angry voice.

"What are you doing in here." his voice was hard.

Kagome gasped and stood up holding the picture to her chest, "Koga you gave me a fright."

His eyes were hard and held no emotion, "what are you doing in here?" he asked again, his voice more razor-like.

"I-I wanted t-to see if you were here and your session ended…I-I'm sorry I just let myself in."

Koga's gaze went from her to the picture in her hand.

"What's that?" he asked sternly.

"Wha-oh I-its nothing…"

He wheeled over to her and took it from her grasp; looking at it his eyes became furious.

Koga closed his eyes and held the portrait tightly, his hands shaking.

"Get out." he whispered to her.

Kagome was confused…what did she do wrong?

"Wha-what? Koga…I-I'm sor-"

"GET THE FUCK OUT!!" he screamed at her, throwing the picture and of him and the girl on the floor, glass scattering everywhere.

Tears formed in Kagome's eyes and she sprinted as fast as she possibly could out of his room and down the hallway and didn't stop even to explain to Inuyasha who was yelling after her what was wrong.

She finally made it to her room and locked herself in her bathroom, making sure to take the extra keys with her so no one could unlock the door. She didn't even answer the door when she heard Inuyasha banging on the door for her to come out.

She would not come out…not for anyone…not for anything…not until she was forced.

* * *

**i hope you liked it!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everybody, HAPPY NEW YEAR...in an hour...for me. lol well i hope you gys have a wonderfull fresh new year of 2008 and good memories of 2007. well i really hope you like this chapter. enjoy!

* * *

Weightless**

**Chapter 12: Just Come Out**

Inuyasha was walking down the hallway to Kagome's room. He thought about her, how she looked, how her face glowed when she smiled, her now forming figure, she had come a long way; she was the closest thing to perfect.

Inuyasha shook his head, he shouldn't be thinking about her that way, he knew he shouldn't be…but she was just so…wonderful that he couldn't help but think of her like that.

He turned into her room and looked around. She wasn't there. Furrowing his eyebrows Inuyasha thought of where that raven haired beauty was. Then it came to him, maybe she was with Koga, his session had ended by now and he was probably in his room, and maybe Kagome was with him as well.

Starting his way down the hallway his sensitive ears heard some noise coming a few rooms down from him.

"GET THE FUCK OUT!"

A loud crash was heard, the sound of breaking glass as it scattered around filled his ears.

Inuyasha stopped walking once he saw just the person he was looking for come sprinting out of Koga's room, tears flowing freely down her face.

"Kagome!" he called.

She didn't stop; she ignored his presence and kept running.

Inuyasha ran after her and he just ran into the doorway when he saw the bathroom door close. Inuyasha ran to the door and banged on it.

"Kagome?"

No answer, except for the sobs he heard coming from within.

"Kagome it's me, come on out."

He banged on the door again when he received the same answer, nothing.

"Kagome please? It's ok, just come on out and we can talk."

"J-Just go away!" Kagome wept.

At least it was something.

"Kagome I'm not leaving, come on, just tell me what happened."

His answer was her sobbing.

Inuyasha sighed then walked over to the drawer where he kept the extra set of keys for the cabinets and bathroom. He shuffled a few things around until it dawned on him, she took the extra keys.

Walking back to the door Inuyasha spoke in a soft voice, "Kagome I know you're upset but will you please come out so I can help sort things out?"

Still nothing.

Inuyasha sighed and walked out of the room to look for someone who could persuade her out of her suppression.

Kagome backed into a corner of the room and curled herself into a ball and rocked back and fourth, trying to tune out the god like, sweet voice coming from the other side of the door, trying to lure her out.

He finally gave up. She thanked Kami, if he stayed there for only a _little_ bit longer, talking to her with that honey sweet voice, she would have been trapped in his siren song.

(A/N: If you guys don't know what I mean by siren song, just tell me and ill explain it.)

Kagome's sobs began to lessen until soon they silenced completely and she drifted of into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

Inuyasha jogged down the counselors hallway, he took a left and slammed the door open in an anxious state. 

"Naraku!" he hollered.

Naraku looked up from his laptop he was typing on and looked at him.

"Yes Mr. Takashi, how may I be of service to you today?"

Inuyasha let out a deep breath.

"Its Kagome," Naraku's eyes shot up to his at her name, "Something happened when I was going to go get her and I saw her running down the hallway in tears and now she locked herself in her bathroom and took the extra set of keys. I've tried persuading her to come out but that didn't work. Got any ideas?"

Naraku took off his glasses and put them on his desk.

"I suggest you go to where she came from, investigate and see what happened and try to come to an understanding, and then speak with her."

Inuyasha thought about it, "Yea, that's great thanks."

He received an, "mhmm" then Naraku put back on his glasses then resumed his typing.

After he heard the door close Naraku stopped once again and sighed. Kagome. She could never be pushed from his mind. From the moment she stepped into his office he couldn't stop thinking about that gorgeous creature. Sighing again he resumed work, trying not to space out like many times he had before.

* * *

Koga stared at the broken picture on the floor in the corner of his room. Why had he lost it like that? He probably just lost one of his really great friends about an hour ago. What had he done? 

Koga heard footsteps outside of his room. Maybe it was Kagome! As Inuyasha entered the room his shoulders sunk in disappointment. Who was he too fool? Kagome probably hated him now, the way he treated her…what he _said_. Her face, the tears in her eyes, they were imprinted in his mind. He couldn't believe what he did.

"Wow look at this mess," Inuyasha's voice rung in his ears.

"Sorry," Koga said.

The slight squeak of springs meant that he sat down on his bed. Koga still didn't look at Inuyasha; he was too ashamed for what he had done to his friend.

"So…" Inuyasha started, trying to start a conversation, "You look gloomy today, care to tell why?"

Koga sighed; he knew he should tell Inuyasha now, because it was going to come out sooner or later. Better now because it would be more of a hassle later.

Inuyasha watched as Koga wheeled himself to face him.

Still not looking at him, Koga began his story.

"I was coming back to my room from my session, and, well... you know how I don't like my counselor…I was in a pissed off mood because she was more bitchy than usual today, probably her time of the week I suppose," Inuyasha snickered at that, "Well I found Kagome in my room…and she was looking at my pictures of me and…you know, and I don't know…I just lost it…I didn't want Kagome to know about all of this," Koga looked around at everything on the shelves and walls. "Just…at least not yet."

Inuyasha nodded, "I get what you mean, you wanted to tell her when you thought you were ready for her to know, that's why you never invited her to your room ne?"

Koga nodded.

"It's ok Koga, we all lose it sometimes."

"It's not just that," Koga said, "I yelled at her…I barely let her explain and I just let my temper take over…she must hate me know…" he trailed off.

"She doesn't hate you Koga; she is only upset is all."

He nodded.

Inuyasha stood up.

"Now that I know what happened, I'm going back to Kagome's room and try to get her to unlock the bathroom and come out."

Koga looked at him, "She _what?_"

Inuyasha started his way to the door, "When she ran out of here she ran to her room and she locked herself in her bathroom and took the extra set of keys with her."

Koga let his head fall into his hands, "Kami I'm such a git for yelling at her like that…"

"Koga, Kagome's fine, a little persuasion and some understanding and she will come out and everything can be solved, don't beat yourself up ok?"

Koga let out a big breath.

"Ok, but can you tell her that I didn't mean those things I said? And that I don't hate her?"

Inuyasha smiled at him, "Sure thing."

"Thanks," Koga grinned.

* * *

A soft tap on the door and a familiar soft voice brought Kagome back to consciousness. 

"Kagome? It's me."

She said nothing.

"Look I just talked with Koga, he feels horrible for speaking to you like that. He didn't mean anything he said."

Still nothing.

Inuyasha let out a breath, "Kagome…please come out."

Kagome stood up; she walked to the door silently but didn't open it.

A few minutes passed, Kagome took a big breath and place her delicate hand on the door knob, she was about to open the door but the sound of Inuyasha walking away stopped her. Taking her hand off the silver bulbous object she placed it by her side and silently walked back to her corner.

* * *

Sango reached Miroku's room; she knew remembering his past was painful for him. 

Sango took a deep breath then stepped into his room.

Posters of half-naked women and bands were hung on the walls. The room smelled like old spice, mixed with weed, Miroku's scent. Her favorite.

She spotted him sitting on the side of his bed, his back facing her. Walking to the edge and climbing on it, she put her arms around Miroku then kissed his neck.

"You ok hun?" she asked him.

"Yea. Its just that I miss them. And I regret saying those things to my mother. I know I didn't mean them…I just wish I could take them back."

Sango hugged him from behind, "I know baby, its not your fault, it never was and never will be."

Miroku turned his head to face his girlfriend; he smiled at her then gave her a sweet kiss on her lips.

After they parted Miroku turned around then hugged her, "I know."

He laid her down on his bed then showered her with sweet kisses. Breaking their lip-lock, he got up and closed his door and put down the door stop he snuck on his door for private moments like these.

Walking back to his bed with the sexy woman he called his love, he resumed the kisses and soon started discarding her clothes. They made sweet love to each other through the night and by the time the sun came up they snuggled together and fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

A soft Knock woke her. 

"Kagome? I brought you breakfast," she heard Inuyasha's sweet voice.

The raven haired, chocolate eyed girl uncurled herself from the ball she snuggled herself in for the night. Feeling and hearing her stomach growl she put her hands over belly to lessen the noise it was making. She was sure however, that Inuyasha's demonic hearing could hear her stomach protest being empty.

'Damnit,' she thought to herself, 'after eating regularly for a while I became used to it.'

Kagome mentally groaned, 'Great, now I'm going to practically start from scratch again!'

She huffed then crossed her arms over chest and ignored Inuyasha's plead for her to come out.

Inuyasha let out a big breath. She had been in that bathroom for at least twenty-four hours now. There had to be some way to coax the girl out.

Inuyasha left the tray of food for Kagome on a small table near the couch. Leaving her room he went to find out some other ways to get Kagome out of that bathroom.

* * *

Koga chewed on his fingernails, a bad habit he had for when he was nervous or restless. He didn't sleep a wink last night. He kept thinking about Kagome, did she come out of her bathroom yet? Had she forgiven him? 

He couldn't take it any longer.

"Hey where you going Koga?" Miroku asked him.

"I'm going to see Kagome, I need to know if she is ok."

"Just give her time; she will eventually come out on her own," Sango said.

"No, I need to make sure. She is too much of a good friend to loose and I am not going to loose anyone else."

Miroku and Sango, getting what he meant, left it alone and continued pushing 'food' around there plates.

Sango held up what seemed to be a pancake, "Mmmm, rubber flapjacks, what a treat," she said sarcastically.

Miroku snickered and rubbed her upper thigh. Catching Sango's glare he removed his hand before he had syrup in his hair.

Koga thought about what he would say to her the whole way to Kagome's room. Good thing his hands were busy wheeling himself down the hallway or else his fingernails would be bleeding nubs by know.

He finally reached Kagome's room. It was deadly silent. Reaching the bathroom door Koga knocked.

"Kaggs?"

Kagome silently gasped at the sound of Koga's voice. Wasn't he pissed beyond all reason with her?

"Look I know you're in there, and I just wanted to apologize for my behavior. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that…I was just having a bad day and I didn't mean to take it out on you."

He waited for an answer but she gave none. He knew she was their; he could hear her breathing.

"The reason why I haven't invited you to my room at all and why I flipped out was because I wasn't ready for you to see my room…just please, please come out so we can talk more?"

Kagome debated on wither she should or not. He _had_ apologized…but she didn't think she was convinced to come out just yet.

Hearing a disappointed and sad sigh almost made her change her mind. Hearing his wheels squeak as he turned his chair, she heard him leave and then she was alone…again.

* * *

About four hours later Inuyasha decided it was time to try again, If she didn't come out this time he would bust the door open. 

Once again knocking on Kagome's bathroom door he spoke to her.

"Kagome will you please, _please_ come out of there?"

Still no answer just like before.

"Kagome look, you must think that Koga hates you, he doesn't ok? He is really worried about you. He knows he hurt your feelings and he feels terrible. So will you please come out and talk with him?"

Kagome felt tears burning at the back of her eyes. Koga didn't hate her…and she was making him suffer by not letting him know if she was ok or not. She made up her mind.

Inuyasha was about to speak again until he heard the door unlock. He held his breath as the doorknob turned slowly and the door squeaked open. There stood a puffy, red eyed, tear stained face of Kagome.

He opened his arms for her.

Kagome sniffed then jumped into his arms and began crying on his shoulder silently.

He petted her hair and shushed her until she fell asleep in his arms.

He carried Kagome to her bed then laid her down and pulled off her shoes and tucked her under the blankets.

Inuyasha watched her sleep for a moment. Looking over her beautiful face he noticed a tear on her cheek, leaning down he whipped the tear away with his thumb.

His gaze lingered to her pink lips, he wanted so much to touch hers with his own and feel the softness of them. Leaning down he pressed his lips to the corner of her mouth for a few seconds then pulled away.

He waked to the doorway, looking back he saw her chest rise and fall with every even breath she took. Smiling, he turned and walked out of her room to tell Koga and his friends the good news.

* * *

**Well i stayed up until 2 am, got caught, got in trouble, and got yelled at, another few weeks of probation JUST to finish THIS chapter!!!** **SO PLEAAAAAAAAAASE REVIEW...or else(and or else is very very very bad!) happy new year! fo seezy lol**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys i know this chapter is short and its late, but im a lil grounded at the moment and i had to sneak on the computer at like...3 AM to write this. so im really sorry bout that, but hey, at least its a chapter ne? well i hope you enjoy this one!

* * *

Weightless**

**Chapter 13: Forgiven**

Koga sat in his room staring at the picture of him with his arms wrapped around the girl he caught Kagome staring at.

He sighed and remembered the harsh words he said to her. Would she ever forgive him?

He hoped so. Coming out of his thoughts he heard Kagome's favorite song play on the radio. An idea sparked through his mind and he grabbed his guitar that he learned to play while he was there, and started strumming along with the song. Setting the guitar down for a moment he wheeled himself to his desk and took out a pencil and lined paper and started writing down the notes to the song along with the lyrics, memorizing everything.

* * *

Inuyasha walked into Naraku's office after he heard a drone "Enter". 

"Dr. Takashi, what can I do for you?"

I would like to thank you for giving me the idea, it helped and she is out of that bathroom now.

Naraku nodded, "You're welcome."

It was silent for a moment until Naraku spoke.

"Take a seat, I'm interested on hearing how Kagome has progressed."

Inuyasha thought for a moment…why did he want to know? He mentally shrugged, he probably just wanted to know more information about her so he could help her a bit better.

"She is doing great actually, about fifteen more pounds until she will reach the average weight for a girl her age and height."

Naraku seemed to be listing with earnest interest.

"I am weighing her once a week now instead of everyday, I think I can trust her not to purge anymore but I'm not positive."

Inuyasha continued to tell Naraku details about Kagome's progress, he listened closely nodding his head and smiling from time to time.

After telling Naraku about Kagome's improvement he left him to his thoughts and continued on his way to tell Koga and the others about Kagome.

Naraku smirked, he finally knew a bit about her, and not just medical stuff either, he distracted the hanyo a bit and he let a bit of Kagome's personal information slip.

Was he good? Or was he good? The smirk on his face grew bigger and more terrible, soon he would get Kagome to trust him…then she would be his. And only his. He licked his lips just thinking about it.

Returning back to his work that was on his desk he tried to keep his arousal to a minimum, and tried to not think about the beauty that was his patient.

* * *

Inuyasha opened Miroku's door and heard a gasp. Looking up he saw Sango quickly jump up from Miroku's lap. 

Miroku glared at him, "Way to kill a move man."

Chuckling Inuyasha looked at the pink-faced Sango, "Aww, don't worry Sango, I didn't see anything, so need to be embarrassed," she flushed a slight red and sat down on the edge of the bed.

Miroku slumped back in his chair, "So what have we deserved to be graced with your presence and interrupt our little game?"

"Eh I thought it would be nice to visit ya, so I stopped by for a little spell."

Miroku's eyes went wide, "You mean that you interrupted us for no reason!! C'mon man!!! She was letting me touch her boobs under her shirt!!!" he groaned and slapped his hands over his forehead and eyes as Sango buried her head in Miroku's pillow in embarrassment.

Inuyasha tried to hold in a laugh, "Do you really think that I would come here with no reason at all? I came here because I would like to inform you that Kagome has come out of her bathroom this afternoon--"

"Really?!! Can we see her!! Peaaaaaaase? Oh please I really want to talk to her!!!" Sango bounced up and down.

"Yea you can see her, but not right now, she is sleeping and is emotionally drained. So you probably won't see her until tomorrow."

Sango stopped bouncing on Miroku's bed then pouted.

"Does Koga know?" Miroku asked, putting his hands behind his head.

"Not yet I was on my way to tell him."

"You should have seen him at breakfast this morning," Sango murmured, "He was a complete wreck, barely touched his food, and just moped. Poor guy, he really cares about her," Inuyasha's chest swelled with jealousy, "He's not the odd one out anymore, he has someone he can talk to when Miroku and I are together," Sango sighed then looked at Miroku and he nodded at her, silently agreeing with what she said.

Inuyasha stood up, "Well I just came by to tell you the good news, you can resume your…uh…game."

He chuckled as Sango dove face first into the bed and covered her head with a pillow in mortification, as she remembered him catching her and Miroku in a heated moment.

Inuyasha left and walked out of the door then shut it.

"So…wanna have sex?"

Sango glared then threw a pillow at his head, giggling as it missed up his hair. Miroku grinned lazily.

* * *

Koga placed the guitar in his lap and carefully wheeled himself out of his room. He skipped his sessions today to memorize those notes and lyrics, he knew she would love it…or he hoped so if she forgave him for being a dick head with a pole shoved up his ass. 

Silently opening her door, he was so proud she finally earned the privilege for a door in her room, he tried to make as less noise as possible. Grinning at her once he reached the side of her twin bed, as she softly slept on she mumbled something he didn't catch and chuckled a little.

Propping the guitar on his lap he positioned his hands on one of the frets and started strumming.

(A/N: Music starts….now! The song is Hey There Delilah by the Plain White Tee's )

The strumming made Kagome stir a bit, then he started to sing.

**Hey there Kagome  
What's it like in Tokyo?  
I'm a thousand miles away  
But girl, tonight you look so pretty  
Yes you do  
Times Square can't shine as bright as you  
I swear it's true**

Kagome's eyes flickered open and she rubbed her eyes and sat up and smiled as she herd the strumming of a guitar and a familiar voice.

**Hey there Kagome  
Don't you worry about the distance  
I'm right there if you get lonely  
Give this song another listen  
Close your eyes  
Listen to my voice, it's my disguise  
I'm by your side**

**  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me **

Her gaze flickered to Koga, her smile broke out into a full out grin and started giggling slightly. 

**Hey there Kagome  
I know times are getting hard  
But just believe me, girl  
Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar  
We'll have it good  
We'll have the life we knew we would  
My word is good **

Hey there Kagome  
I've got so much left to say  
If every simple song I wrote to you  
Would take your breath away  
I'd write it all  
Even more in love with me you'd fall  
We'd have it all

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me

A thousand miles seems pretty far  
But they've got planes and trains and cars  
I'd walk to you if I had no other way  
Our friends would all make fun of us  
and we'll just laugh along because we know  
That none of them have felt this way  
Kagome I can promise you  
That by the time we get through  
The world will never ever be the same  
And you're to blame

Hey there Kagome  
You be good and don't you miss me  
Two more years and you'll be done with school  
And I'll be making history like I do  
You'll know it's all because of you  
We can do whatever we want to  
Hey there Kagome here's to you  
This one's for you  


Happy tears brimmed at her eyes, she couldn't believe he did that…he played her favorite song, and put her name in it.

**  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me.**

As the last note hung in the air Koga spoke.

"Kaggs I'm so sorry I said those things…I didn't mean any of them. Can you forgive me?"

Kagome sniffed then moved as close to him as she could and hugged him.

"Thank you, it was beautiful. And yes…yes I forgive you, how could I not?"

Koga hugged her back and petted her hair affectionately.

They stayed like that for a while before pulling away.

Koga smiled at her, "Hey, let's get to diner, you must be starving for not eating for a while."

Kagome looked around nervously, "Uh…yea, sure."

Koga faced the door way and waited for Kagome to get out of bed and brush her hair quickly before walking with him to the cafeteria.

* * *

**Ok so tell me how you like it please! REVIEW!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**This would have been posted the day after yesterday but when my BETA sent my chapter back i got a surge of insperation for the chapter to add on, but itshere now!!! so go read and enjoy!!!

* * *

Weightless**

**Chapter 14: Koga's Room and Secrets **

Koga and Kagome made their ways down to the cafeteria, they walked in silence but it wasn't uncomfortable, it was peaceful. Listing to Koga's hands hit the metal on the sides of the wheels, pushing himself forward, it was like everything was back to normal.

They reached the cafeteria and Koga turned his head to Kagome, "Hey Kaggs, can you get me a tray? My arms are starting to hurt."

She nodded with a smile on her face, "Sure thing."

Koga wheeled his way to his usual spot at the end of the table where there was no bench to sit and let out a breath.

Sango picked at her food, "What did you do to get her out of there?" she asked.

Miroku looked up from his tray and to Koga, wondering this also.

Koga shrugged, "She was already out of there, sleeping, when I came in."

"How did you get her to forgive you?" Miroku asked, curious.

Koga shrugged again, "I think she had already forgiven me, I just needed to face her."

They both nodded.

"So what did she say when you woke her up?" Sango wondered out loud.

"Well I kinda did something for her."

"What did you do?"

"I didn't know she was out of the bathroom yet, so I was planning to lure her out of there, but it turned out that she was already out so I did it anyway."

Sango's eyebrow's furrowed together in confusion, "Did what?"

Koga stole Miroku's cherry off of his whip cream pile on his chocolate cake, with Miroku protesting with a whiney, "Hey!"

"I skipped all of my sessions today. I heard Kagome's favorite song on the radio…she loves that song, and I remember her telling me she wished she could have it sung to her with her name in it. So I looked up the lyrics and notes and spent all day memorizing them for her. And then I went into her room, found her on her bed sleeping, and so I started playing the song and she woke up."

Sango put her hands together and "Awwwwed."

Koga blushed a little.

"Here you go Koga, all they had left was the baked salmon and peas, but I did snag you a dessert." Kagome said as she placed the second tray she had in front of her friend.

Miroku quickly seized his cherry on his whip cream-toped chocolate cake and popped it into his mouth with a smirk.

Koga rolled his eyes and flipped him off, while Sango and Kagome giggled at the scene.

Kagome started to put a forkful of salmon in her mouth then gasped. Everyone at the table looked up from their diner and stared at her.

"I forgot my Calorie Purges' …"

Koga thought quick, "Hey don't you have your morning weigh-ins on Fridays?"

She nodded.

"Well wouldn't Inuyasha wonder if you lost a lot of weight instead of gain some of it back? So maybe you should eat it without them and he wouldn't see much of a difference on your weight?:

Kagome thought about it for a moment, "Yea your right, thanks Koga."

He nodded and let out a beg breath without her noticing.

Sang mouthed "Good save" to him.

Miroku took all of the trays and dumped the trash and put the trays and put them on the dirty stack, then motioned Sango to go with him.

"Hey guys, Roku and I are going to split."

"Ok," said Kagome.

Koga looked at Kagome she stared at her boney hands, pinching the skin on it and scowling at it in disgust.

"Hey Kaggs…"

Kagome looked up from her thoughts and looked at him.

"I was wondering…well, hoping…that you maybe…wanted to come to my room with me and talk?"

She smiled her beautiful, sunshine, could brighten anyone's day smile at him, "I'd like that."

Koga backed out of his spot then waited for Kagome to get up.

After reaching his room, Kagome sat on his bed and Koga faced her in his chair.

He watched as Kagome looked around his room a little bit.

"It's really nice, I've never seen so many awards or trophies…did you win all of these?"

Koga's cheeks turned a slight shade of pink, "Yea, over the years they added up I guess."

"So you used to run track?"

He smiled, "Yea, Track and cross country, I loved to run, I was always the fastest, out of all the demons…but I guess now I'm not…" he trailed off silently.

Kagome stood up and picked up one of the trophies.

_**1**__**st**__** place Koga Wolf**_

_**400 meter dash**_

She smiled at all of the trophies and ribbons.

"It looks like you were the best." she said.

"I was," Koga said quietly, " I always won. My dream was to become the best, and fastest track star there ever was…"

They were quite for a moment.

"But I guess that dream will never come true any more…" he trailed off.

"Koga…" Kagome put her hand over his hand that was testing on the arm rest…she didn't know what to say…there wasn't anything she _could_ say.

"I'm sorry." Kagome whispered.

Koga looked up and looked into her eyes, "What for?"

"That you can't live your dream anymore." her words were soft as a butterflies wing.

Koga grasped her hand in both of his, "It's not your fault Kaggs."

The side of her mouth twitched into a small smile.

They talked for a little while, Koga telling her stories of his old track life. Turns out he started running track when he was only in fourth grade and had been doing it since his accident. The enthusiasm in his eyes and the glow in his face as he told her the memories. It was like reliving it all over again for him.

"I thought I was going to loose that time I swear to Kami! That was a fast panther demon I'll tell you what. If that race was only a few inches longer he would have had me beat."

"It was such a close call that they had to examine a picture to determine the winner, turns out I won by a fraction of an inch…damn I was so lucky."

Kagome smiled. She had never seen him so happy.

Then something caught her attention.

"…Yea I remember the look on Ayame's face that day, she thought I had lost, but when they announced my name nothing could have been more rewarding than her smile."

Koga stopped abruptly, just realizing what he just said.

Kagome tilted her head to the side in wonder, "Who's Ayame?"

Koga's breath caught in his throat.

"Koga?…are you ok?" Kagome asked him, concern flowed through her tone.

He ignored her question.

"Ayame…" he spoke after a few moments, " Was my girlfriend…"

Kagome looked at the photo of him and the girl.

"Is this her?" she asked.

He nodded.

Kagome looked at the picture and studied the girls features. She had long wavy red hair that flowed to the middle of her back. A slender, curvaceous body. Her eyes were the color, and shone as bright as emeralds. Filled with happiness, joy…and love.

"She is very pretty." Kagome stated.

Koga smiled at the picture.

" So does she come to visit you on Fridays? I would love to meet her, she looks really nice." Kagome said cheerfully.

Koga's smile faded into a sad frown, " She was nice. And, beautiful, strong…and caring."

Kagome listened with interest, a smile show on her face.

"I loved her," he whispered, "I still do."

"So does she come to visit you?" Kagome repeated.

"No."

Kagome's eyebrow's furrowed together, " why not?" she asked.

"Because," Koga whispered, " She's dead."

Kagome silently gasped.

"She was always so happy…" he started, "Always laughing and smiling, we were together for 2 years."

Kagome watched him as he remembered, emotions scattered across his face as he told her about his past.

"We went through so many things together…good and bad, we were always there for each other, no matter what."

Kagome smiled at that.

Koga paused for a moment, "Then…about six months after school started…Ayame's mother passed away in a car accident. Her mom was coming to pick her up from track practice."

_(Flashback)_

"_My mom is usually here by know…do you think something happened Koga?"_

_Koga laced his arm around her waist, "No, she is probably just running a little late. Like she got a flat tire or maybe the traffic is bad. But I'm sure she is fine." Koga kissed Ayame on the forehead._

_She smiled, " Yea your probably right, I'm just overreacting."_

"_Would you like me to stay here and wait with you?" he asked._

"_Yea I'd love that."_

_The couple sat on the waiting bench in front of the school and snuggled together._

_Two hours had passed and still no trace of Ayame's mom._

"_Koga I'm really worried now, its starting to get dark…"said Ayame._

"_It's ok, she'll have a good reason I'm sure of it, here, ill drive you home."_

_She smiled in thanks and reached for her Phone that was ringing in her pocket._

"_Hello?"_

"_Ayame you have to get to the hospital know!" said the frantic voice of her Father._

"_Why?" she asked in a nervous and worried voice._

"_It's your mother…"_

_Koga heard her breath hitch in her throat _

"_She was in an accident…sweetheart I'm sorry, but the doctors thinks she isn't going to make it."_

_Koga watched as his girlfriend dropped her phone and fell to her knees, he could hear her scream and crying so he scoped her up in his arms and carried her to his truck, he heard the whole thing._

_(End of Flashback) _

"I took her to the Hospital, but the time we got there her mother had already died. She was a wreck for days, ill never forget her face at the funeral. Just so empty."

"She was never the same after that day, her eyes held no life to them, her smile and laugh was fake. Soon after a while her dad started drinking out of grief and started hitting her, blaming her for his wife's death, saying it was her fault she died. Ayame believed what he said was true, I tried to tell her it wasn't but I couldn't convince her."

A bit of moisture gathered in Koga's eyes Kagome noticed, but he paid no attention to them.

"After about four more months, I guess she couldn't take anything anymore, so she committed suicide…" Koga said sadly. The tears spilt over his eyes, but he ignored them.

" I was the one who found her…she was lying on the floor….in her room…in a pool of her own blood…she slit her wrists…both of them…"

"Oh….Koga…I'm so sorry…"

He didn't seem to here her.

"After Ayame's funeral…I snapped…I ran…I ran as fast as I could and just kept going….next thing I knew I was standing on top of a bridge looking down at the water below me…"

_(Flashback)_

"_Ayame was a loving daughter, a true friend, and a loyal girlfriend. May the Gods watch over her and may her soul rest in peace." said the pastor at the alter._

_Koga walked up to the casket and looked down at his love, her red wavy hair framed her ghostly pale face beautifully. He tucked a purple amaryllis in her hair and placed a final kiss on her cold lips._

"_I will be with you soon love," Koga whispered to her._

_He tore through the chapel and sprinted out the door, ripping off his jacket and tie along the way. His feet pounded against the sidewalk as he ran as fast as he possibly could. After about two miles, Koga found himself standing on the ledge of a tall bridge. Barely knowing how he got here. He smiled down at the raging waters below him, and got ready to take the plunge and soon meet his love._

_(End of Flashback)_

"I jumped…I wanted to be with her…I didn't think I could live without her…"

Kagome spoke softly, "So…is that's why you're here? Why you take sessions? For…being suicidal?"

She seen Koga nod.

"Then…why are you in the wheel chair…"

"When I jumped off the bridge, the water was a bit shallow to jump from that high, about ten feet."

Kagome gasped.

"I apparently landed on a boulder that was under water…it shattered both of my legs, they healed of course from my demonic powers…but even for a demon, if something shatters, it will heal but it wont work again."

"But I don't understand," Kagome said, "If you hit the water going that fast, wouldn't you die instantly? It would be like hitting concrete."

"You have to remember Kaggs, I'm not a human, I'm a demon, and Demons don't die as easily as Humans do."

"Oh yea…right." Kagome said.

"So one moment I'm falling through the air, and hit the water, the next I wake up here, my legs in casts."

Kagome spoke softly, "That must have been so hard for you…the one you love…gone just like that."

"Yea…it is hard…I am still getting over it, but I know that killing myself isn't the answer anymore."

Kagome gave him a smile, "That's wonderful you have seen past that."

Koga reached forward and took Kagome's hand in his. He rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb and smiled, "Kaggs…I'm glad you came here. Really. I used to be so lonely before you came here, I was always the third wheel with Sango and Miroku."

Kagome put her hand over his, "You know what Koga? I'm actually kinda….glad I came here too."

* * *

**Ok what did you guys think? REVIEW!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Yes, Yes the 15th chapter is here!! and its a long one yayness!!! Bwahaha! Ok welll there is some fluffyness in here for all u inukag lovers(im an inukag lover as well) lol. so i hope you like this chapter cause i didnt stop writing it till i was finished with it...ok i had a snack breaak once in a lil while but hey i still finished it!!! enjoy!!!

* * *

**

Weightless 

**Chapter 15: Talking**

Kagome made a funny little noise as Inuyasha shook her, something about monkeys stealing her oden from the oden queen. He chuckled and shook her again. She rubbed her eyes and looked at him, giving him a small glare.

"Did you have to wake me up so soon? I was having a good dream! Wait a few more minutes next time!" she whined.

Inuyasha smirked, "Yea, yea, I'll keep that in mind, oden queen."

Kagome's eyes widened before blushing a cute shade of red.

He chuckled again

"Ok now that's over, I want you to put this on and go to the bathroom, it's time to see how much weight you have gained."

She nodded then took the Hospital gown he was holding out to her, flipping the covers off of her. She didn't notice her night gown had risen up and was only covering her lower area.

Inuyasha tried not to look but he couldn't help himself…those legs…just looked so soft and creamy...

She got up and walked to the bathroom feeling Inuyasha's eyes on her the whole time. For some reason she made sure to put a little extra swing in her hips. Why? She did not know, but she wanted him to think she was attractive…that's why she had to loose more weight…he wouldn't want a fat girl.

Wait…she _wanted _him to think she was attractive? She wanted to impress…Inuyasha? Why?

"Do I like him?" Kagome whispered to herself, "I'll talk to Sango about it later, I guess.

Kagome went to the bathroom, and brushed her hair and teeth then stripped down to her birthday suit then slipped on the hospital gown. She looked at the mirror and blushed as she saw that the tie on her bottom came undone, and she couldn't tie it…oh dear…she was going to have to ask Inuyasha to tie it for her…for some reason that didn't bother her as much as it should have.

She opened the door and peaked out.

"Umm, Inuyasha?" she called to him.

He looked up from his thoughts where he was leaning against the armrest of her couch.

"Yea?"

She blushed cutely in a way that made his heart gush, "Well…ummm, I'm having a little trouble tying the bottom tie…and I can't get it, so um…could you…?" she trailed off with another blush.

"Sure," he told her.

Kagome wrapped the ends of the gown around her bottom, covering it fully before she walked out of the bathroom.

Inuyasha got up from the arm rest then walked behind her. He tried to tie it quickly so she didn't know he was staring at her butt the whole time, but his hands were shaking so much that he accidentally brushed up against her bottom. Kagome pretended not to notice and smiled a little. Finally he tied it then stared. Realizing what he was doing, he shook his head then told her he was done.

She thanked him, and then they started their way to the examination room.

"Ok sit on the table while I get everything ready," Inuyasha instructed.

Kagome did as she was told and sat on the examination table. She watched as Inuyasha walked around the room doing stuff she wasn't paying attention to. She watched him as he wrote something down. His ears twitched at the sound she made as the paper she was sitting on crackled under her as she swung her legs back and forth.

She almost giggled, but kept herself under control. She didn't want him to know she was looking at his ears. He probably didn't like it when people started at them; but they were just so cute! She couldn't help it.

Inuyasha turned around and bent over. Kagome tilted her head as she watched him, then her gaze lingered to his butt… the only thought running through her head at that moment was "Oh. My. Kami he has a nice ass!"

He stood up and walked over to her.

"Ok Kagome lets take your blood pressure."

He grabbed her arm and wrapped the device [sphygmomanometer around her arm and started pumping air into it before placing the stethoscope by her vein. Slowly releasing the air, he listened while looking at his watch. After a few seconds he deflated it fully.

"Your blood pressure is normal. Now step on the scale and I will see how much weight you have gained."

Kagome did as she was told; Inuyasha wrote the number down, and then told her to sit back down.

She sat down and Inuyasha stood in front of her.

They were silent for a moment, '_Is something_ _wrong?_' Kagome's heart began to race…what if he saw that she lost more weight? She would be in so much trouble…

"Kagome you are 16, correct?" he asked

She nodded

"I'll be 17 next month."

"Ok, well, do you know the average weight for a 16 year old girl with your height and bone structure?"

"No."

"It is around one hundred and twenty five to one hundred thirty five pounds."

"Ok…" she trailed of, silently telling him to get to the point.

"Well, you weigh one hundred and eleven pounds, so about seventeen more pounds and you will be in the average weight for your age and height."

"How much did I weigh last week?" she whispered

"One hundred and seven. You gained four pounds this week!" Inuyasha smiled down at her.

'Four pounds…" she thought _"I'm getting fatter…Inuyasha would want a skinny girl…no a fat girl like me…ok did I just say that Inuyasha would want me if…Kami what does this mean!!! I keep thinking about his expectations…why?"_

"Kagome? Are you ok?"

She looked u at him with a sad face.

Then he saw it in her eyes, she thought she was getting fatter. Inuyasha set his clipboard down on the table next to him and took her hand in his.

"Kagome, would you like to tell me what is bugging you?"

She just stared at her hands.

"Kagome, do you think because you gained some weight, you're getting fat?"

She looked at him with sad eyes with moisture brimming in them.

He took that as a yes

Inuyasha stood up and hugged her, "Hun you are not getting fat, ok? You were way to skinny before, you were unhealthy. You're just becoming healthy again, not fat," he rubbed soothing circles on her lower back, and felt her wrap her arms around him.

"It's ok." he told her. He pulled away slowly, his hands stopping at her hips and staying there as he looked her in the eyes.

"Kagome, you are a beautiful woman, very beautiful. You have a lovely body and you're making it look better each passing day. I am so proud of you, that you have came this far. I know you must think you are getting fat _but you are not._"

His hands rubbed her sides a little then looked at her in the eyes. He wanted to kiss her for some reason…her lips looked so soft…

Kagome stared up into his amber orbs, then glanced to his lips. Was he going to kiss her? She silently begged in her mind that he would.

Inuyasha almost couldn't resist, but before he started bending his face towards hers, he remembered that she had breakfast and a session with Naraku. Straightening up he slid his hands off her hips, but in doing so he let them slid down her thighs first.

"Let's get you to breakfast; your session with Dr. Onigumo is in twenty minutes."

"Ok," she whispered.

Kagome slipped of the table then walked with Inuyasha to her room and got dressed. He walked her to breakfast.

Kagome sat down at her table with her friends who got her a tray.

"So how did it go?" Koga asked.

Sango and Miroku looked up from their waffles in interest.

"It was ok…" she trailed off

Koga frowned, something was bothering her.

"Kaggs you ok? What's wrong?"

"I gained four pounds," she whispered.

Everyone smiled, "Kagome that's wonderful, how much you weigh now?"

"One-eleven," she told them.

Sango hugged her since she was sitting next to her, "Kagome that's great! We're so proud of you."

Kagome sat their stiffly, her hands clenched into fists.

"Kagome? What's wrong?"

"You told me those pills would help me lose weight…but they didn't, I gained more!"

Sango flinched at the harshness in her voice.

"Those weren't supposed to help me lose weight were they?"

No one answered. They all bent their heads in shame.

"Why? Why did you lie to me?"

"Because you are ruining your life by not eating Kagome! You are just killing yourself! And you think that you have to look like a fucking stick to look pretty! Well here is a news flash Kaggs, it's not! It's ugly and disgusting! So when you are lying on your death bed looking like a skeleton with skin, don't come crying to me!" Sango got up from the table and stormed away. Miroku followed, calling after her.

Kagome sat there appalled. Neither Koga nor Kagome spoke for a bit.

"Koga…is that true…"

Koga was surprised she talked, "What?"

"Is it true what she said…about me being ugly and disgusting…"

His eyes opened wide in shock, oh man, she heard it the wrong was Sango said it…Kagome thinks that Sango said that _she _was ugly and disgusting.

"Oh no, Kagome Sango didn't mean it like that, she meant--"

"I get it…" she whispered. Kagome stood and walked away.

"No, Kagome no, Sango didn't mean it like that, she meant that looking like that was ugly she didn't say you were!"

But Kagome didn't hear him; she started running once she heard him start speaking again.

* * *

She looked at the clock down the hall; she was ten minutes late for her session. Sighing, she got up from the stair she was sitting on in the stair well and began her way to Dr. Onigumo's office.

Once she arrived, she knocked and let herself in once she heard her counselor's razor-like voice approving her entry.

She saw him take off his glasses and clasp his hands together, "Well, well, look who decided to show up."

"Sorry, I lost track of time," her voice was in a whisper.

He nodded, "Understandable, have a seat dear."

Kagome sat down on one of the small couches he had and stared at her shoes like she had done before.

Naraku stood up from his desk and sat in a chair in front of her.

"So I hear you had a weigh in today, how did it go?"

Kagome shrugged.

"Can you tell me what the results were?"

Kagome looked up, "Don't you know already? Why do I have to tell you when you already know?"

Naraku smiled inwardly, "I don't know Kagome, I would like it if you told me, and wouldn't you feel more comfortable telling me then someone else telling me, like some kind of gossip? I know I wouldn't."

Kagome thought about it for a moment, "Yea…I guess your right," she mumbled, "When you say it like that it _does_ seem like it's gossip."

He nodded, "So would you like to tell me? Instead of someone else?"

Kagome bit her lip…should she tell him, and actually talk?

"Umm...well I guess."

"Alright, go on," he urged her.

"I weighed one-oh-seven last week, and this week I weigh one-eleven."

"Four pounds, that's a great improvement, well done."

Kagome huffed, "It sure doesn't feel like a good improvement," she mumbled.

"Why do you say that? Did you want to gain more?"

"No, I didn't want to gain any at all! The reason why I gained weight was because my stupid friends gave me these stupid pills and told me they would help me lose weight when they really made me gain more! Ugh! It makes me so mad that they did that!"

"Do you know why they did that? Why they lied?" Naraku asked.

"Yea, so I could gain more weight, but I don't want to gain more."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to get fat again."

He nodded.

"Kagome, do your friends seem concerned about you for any reason?" he asked her.

Kagome thought, "Well…Sango said that I was killing myself…by not eating…and that when I was dying not to come crying to her…"

"And when Sango said those things did it hurt your feelings?"

"Yea…it did…"

"Kagome. I think that Sango was just upset because she doesn't want to see her friend unhealthy. She doesn't want to lose you."

Kagome thought about what he said, "That does make sense…but… if she cared about me shy did she say I was ugly and disgusting?"

Naraku took one of her hands in both of his, "Sango most likely didn't mean it in that way dear, I'm sure she didn't."

"But why did they lie to me?" Kagome whispered sadly.

"Your friends weren't trying to hurt you, all they were doing was trying to help, and all they want is what's best for you."

Kagome nodded.

"Do you have anything else on your mind dear? Anything else you want to talk about?"

Naraku saw her tense up in realization that she was talking about things with him.

"Kagome it's not bad to talk with me, whatever you have to say I will listen."

She didn't speak.

Naraku thought of something, "I have an idea, how about if you tell me something, I'll tell you something in return so you won't feel like I'm just trying to drag information out of you. How does that sound?"

Kagome hesitated to answer.

"Kagome, I don't want to just be your counselor, I want to be your friend as well." '_Among many other things I want to be…' _he thought to himself.

"I guess…" she said.

"Ok is there anything you want to know?"

Kagome thought for a moment, "What made you want to be a counselor?"

"That is a funny story actually. Well, I actually had to go see a counselor once and I thought it was so cool how they helped people."

Kagome's eyes widened, "_You_ had to go to a counselor?"

He nodded, "Yup, I was depressed, I even had to take anti-depressants."

"Wow…why were you depressed?"

"When I was in high school, about 16 or 17, I had this girlfriend named Kagura; I loved her dearly too; my first actual love that I cared about the most. We dated for about a year and a half before I found out she cheated on me for about four months. We broke up of course, but it shattered me knowing the one I loved and trusted would do something like that. My friends didn't know what to do, they told my school counselor about how depressed I seemed to be, how I wasn't the same. I was angered at that I remember, telling them to mind their own lives and stay out of mine." he chuckled at the memory.

"Well after a few months my mother sent me to a counselor after I tried to commit suicide, and put me on anti-depressants. It turned out that my counselor was a cool guy. He was my friend, and something similar like what happened to me happened to him too, so he could relate to how I was feeling. Soon I didn't need to see him anymore but we kept in touch, he even helped me out on getting my career."

"Wow that was nice of him."

"Yea, it just fascinated me how people could help others just by talking to them, so I became a counselor. And I love my job, I love helping people."

"That sounds like a good reason," Kagome told him.

Naraku chuckled, "Yea, I guess it does."

"How long have you been doing this?"

"About fifteen years now."

Kagome felt his thumb start rubbing the back of her hand. It was a little awkward and made her feel a tad uncomfortable, so she faked a sneeze and covered her mouth so germs wouldn't spray in his face, then crossed her hands over her chest.

"Bless you."

"Thanks."

"Do you have any idea what you want to be?"

"Yea actually, I want to be a nurse, I like helping people too."

Naraku smiled, showing his pointed teeth, "Seems like we have quite a bit in common, don't you think?"

Kagome fidgeted in her spot, "Uh…yea, we do…a bit."

Naraku realized he was trying to flirt with her and it was making her uncomfortable. Damn why did he start doing that? He finally got her to start talking then he had to start trying to make moves.

He looked at the clock, "Looks like our session is over, so I guess you can go."

Kagome got up and left without a word.

Naraku stood up and kicked the chair, releasing some of his anger. He took a breath then stood the chair back up. He then sat back down at his desk and resumed his paperwork, already thinking of what to say at the next session.

* * *

**Please REVIEW!!!! I hope you all loved it! and if anyone has any ideas or anything feel free to tell me, if i like them ill put it in, so give me an idea you think/want to happen in the story, dont be shy!!! REVIEW PLEASE!!!**


	16. Chapter 16

**OMG** **it feels sooooooo good to be back!! 2 months of being grounded is tooooo loooooong!! ok i swear ill never get grounded for that long ever again, if i can help it. well i made this a loooong one for you i was going to make it longer but i thought you guys waited long enough. well Enjoy!**

* * *

**Weightless**

**Chapter 16: You're Not Alone**

Sango briskly walked down the corridor and turned right. She saw the dead end of the emergency exit, and threw open the door. She walked over to the railing and looked down in a daze. How could she have said that to Kagome? She knew she would probably take it the wrong way and think that she was calling _her_ugly. Realizing her big mistake, Sango slid down to the floor and put her hand over her mouth and started sobbing.

Not long after Sango started crying Miroku opened the door and walked over to her. He draped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her to him. Sango buried her face into his chest and began weeping. She clutched his shirt with both of her hands and took in a deep breath then let more tears flow. After about ten minutes Sango finally calmed down enough and Miroku started gently rocking her, shushing her quietly and whispering reassuring words into her ear, and occasionally kissing her forehead or cheek.

"H-how c-could I say t-that to h-her?" Sango hiccupped, "I-it was s-so mean! N-now she p-probably thinks I m-ment h-her!"

"Shhh, Sango, it will be ok. We will just explain to her. Don't cry my love, don't cry. It's ok. You didn't mean it."

Sango sniffed and wiped her eyes of the last traces of tears, "Do you think she will forgive me at all?" she asked worriedly.

"She will," Miroku reassured her, "Don't worry. You were just upset, and you know you didn't mean for it to come out that way."

Sango nodded, " I just cant bear to see another one of my friends die because of that…Kagome is beautiful, she has a great body, but if she let herself eat…it would look even better…why does she think she is fat Miroku?"

He shook his head, "I don't know Sango love. Maybe people told her that she was, and she believed them, she could have been tortured with teasing of girls that look like Kagome when she first came here. We won't know until she tells us. I don't' even think she has told Koga where she got the idea."

"I don't know either…I just want Kagome to get better."

Miroku kissed Sango tenderly, then pulled away he looked into her eyes, "So do I Sango…so do I."

* * *

Kagome wandered the halls in a daze. She was not where her body was, it was like her mind was outside of her body. She kept thinking about what Sango had told her.

"_You think that you have to look like a fucking stick to look pretty! Well here is a news flash Kaggs, it's not! It's ugly and disgusting! So when you are lying on your death bed looking like a skeleton with skin, don't come crying to me!" _

Her words rang in her head over and over. _Ugly_, _disgusting_. Kagome never knew that skinny was ugly…

She wandered around, not even realizing where she was going. Turning the corner she didn't realize the person behind the last doorway she passed, or the soft click of a camera.

Kagome opened her door and stepped into her room. She looked up to see Sango sitting on the edge of her bed, pulling at the edge of her long sleeves, like she always seemed to do. But this time it was more--she couldn't word it any other way-- aggressive. The tension was so think you could cut it with a spoon.

The two girls stared at each other in silence for a minute until Sango broke it.

"Kagome…I-I'm so sorry… I-I never meant what I said the way it sounded. I didn't mean that _you_ were ugly...o-or disgusting or, or anything I said. I just meant, when people look like that…its not beautiful."

Kagome looked away from Sango's face and stared at the floor.

"Kagome," Sango's voice shook with emotion as tears started to build in her eyes, "you're not the only one with the same problem."

Kagome looked confused.

Sango sighed than pat the place next to her silently telling her to come have a seat. Kagome walked over and sat next to Sango silently.

"Kagome," Sango let out a breath, "I am going to tell you why I am here."

Kagome didn't seem at all fazed by hat she said, so Sango kept going.

"It all started about a year ago, I had this friend, Laura, my best friend in the whole world. We did everything together, everyone always new us as Laura and Sango or Sango and Laura. We were like sisters." Sango pulled on a stray thread on her sleeve, "I'll never forget the night we went to that party. We went over to our guy friends' house for a house party; his parents were out of town for a week."

(Flashback)

_Sango and Laura walked up the cobblestone path and entered through the wide open door to Spencer's place. They both wore black skinny jeans with a baby-t's. Laura wore a black one that rested on her shoulders, while Sango's was more like a maroon tanktopish looking one. They looked around for Zach and Spencer, Finally finding then in the kitchen they walked over and took the drinks they offered them._

"_Hey Laura, what's shaken?" Zach asked her while trailing his eyes over her body. Spencer seemed to be annoyed with him and stepped in front of his view to give Laura a hug. _

_Laura hugged him back and gave a small giggle, "Nothing much, you?"_

_Zach just smirked then looked over at Sango, "Sup San?" _

"_The ceiling," she replied casually. _

_They laughed at that then walked out to the huge living room where everyone was dancing. Sango and Laura pulled Zach and Spencer out into the middle of the throng of people. _

_A few hours passed by and Sango and Laura were getting hungry. They wandered their ways into the kitchen then started eating some chips, crackers, whatever was there._

_Zach came in and saw the girls eating. Slightly drunk, he went over to the girls and sat next to them. He smirked and then stole a chip from Laura's grasp and put it in his mouth._

"_Hey!" she protested._

"_Hey yourself."_

_She just scowled at him then grabbed another handful of chips from the bowl._

"_Easy there tiger. Save some for other people."_

_Laura rolled her eyes, "Shut up Zach no one else is eating them besides me and San, everyone else is just practically having sex with everyone out there."_

"_Well soooorrry, I just didn't know you eat so much. I mean…Kami…where do you put it all!?"_

_Sango and Laura looked at each other then down at themselves…they were both a size six…but they both had wide hips. (Curse you mother with the big hips)_

_Laura nodded to Sango to meet her in the bathroom. They started to get up and leave but stopped on hearing Zach's drunken voice._

"_Hey were you two ladies going?"_

_Laura scowled and glared at him, "Apparently you don't want to hang around fat chicks so I guess we are going to leave."_

_Zach stumbled to get up, "naw, naw, I didn't mean it like thaaat, C'mooon Laura, it was jusht a jshoke!" _

_Sango and Laura flipped him off than smacked there buts as they turned away form him. Walking across the living room Laura saw that the bathroom was available._

"_Hey San, this way!" Laura shouted over the music._

_Sango followed her friend into the bathroom and locked the door._

"_What?" Sango asked._

"_Did you hear what Zach said?"_

_Sango snorted, "Pssshhh yea, what an ass."_

_Laura smiled, "good so you know what we are gonna do to get rid of it."_

_Sango eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "do about what?"_

"_All of this fat, we gotta loose it all."_

"_What fat?" Sango asked._

_Laura lifted her shirt and pinched about a half inch of fat on her body. "THIS! This is what we have to get rid of, Spencer will never like me if…if I keep looking like this…"_

_Sango knew that Laura loved Spencer, but Spencer didn't give off any vibe that he liked her back, and maybe if they both lost a few pounds they could actually get a date that _wasn't_a freak or a jerk. So I guess it would be ok_

"_Maybe your right. A few pounds couldn't hurt, and dieting is good once in a while." Sango said._

"_Who said anything about dieting?"_

"_Hu?"_

"_Dieting sucks, it's too hard. We can eat what ever we want San, but you just have to throw it back up is all." Laura explained. She smiled at her idea._

_Sango was a bit hesitant to answer, "you mean like…_making_ ourselves puke? _

_Laura smirked, "that's exactly what I mean."_

_Sango heard about purging before. Some people got really sick from it…but they were only going to do this for a little while. Just a few pounds then no more. Nothing bad could happen right?_

_**Six Months Later**_

_Sango and Laura walked down the school hallways, their heels clacking against the linoleum. Everyone whispered about them as they walked by. They knew that people talked about them, they heard practically every word._

"_I wish I looked like that."_

"_How did they get so small so fast?"_

"_They are so pretty!"_

_Both girls looked at each other and grinded. It was the best idea they ever had. And it worked! From a size 6 to a size 2 for Sango and from a size 6 to a size 1 for Laura. _

_(A/N: _God chicks, eat a hamburger or a slice or pizza! -takes a bite of Pizza- mmm yummy lol)

_They walked to the girl's locker room and changed out into their gym clothes and walked out to the gym. _

"_Ok you over grown ten year olds! Run seven laps around the gym then walk one. If you get done early, stretch. Now get moving!" the Gym teacher yelled at them._

_Laura and Sango started running. By the fifth lap, Laura wasn't looking to good. Her breaths were coming out in a wheezing sound and her face was pale. _

"_Are you feeling ok Laura?" Sango asked when they started on their sixth lap. _

"_I-I don't feel so good…" _

_Laura swayed then fell to the floor. The Teacher blew his whistle and everyone stopped. He ran over to Laura and checked her pulse and made sure she was breathing._

"_Everyone stay out of trouble while I take Laura to the nurse."_

_Everyone murmured to each other. Sango sat there on the bench worried. As soon as class was over she ran to the nurse's office to Check on Laura._

"_Her mother came and picked her up, said her stomach was bothering her."_

_Sango debated on telling the nurse what she and Laura had been doing…but decided against it. So she just thanked her and walked to class. She would call her when she got home_

_**One Week Later**_

_Laura was back in school the next day after her fainting episode, but as the week went by Sango noticed that she dropped yet another pants size. She was now a size 0. Sango was a bit concerned. Her ribcage showed, her hip bones stuck out, she was starting to look…skeletal. Sure she looked great when she was a size three and two…but when she got to a size one her body had nothing to it really. Just bone and skin. _

"_Hey Laura do you want to half a piece of pizza? I'm like starving."_

_Laura crumbled up her saltine crackers and nibbled on the end of her celery stick then threw it in the garbage._

"_No thanks. I'm full."_

_Sango snorted, "Sure you are Laura, and you ate a half of a cracker and a bite of a piece of celery. How can you be full?"_

"_I'm just not hungry ok?! Jeez lay off!" Laura stormed off to her next class._

_Sango wondered what had happened right there…Laura never snapped at her like that before…_

_She had been doing that all week…Lying about eating, when Sango knew she hadn't eaten anything. And if she did eat something she immediately went and threw it back up. _

* * *

_The next day Sango meet up with Laura in the hall way. _

"_Hey Laura…um, hun what are you wearing?"_

"_Clothes?"_

"_Yea I noticed, but aren't those a bit big for you?"_

"_So? Its laundry day, I had to wear some of my old clothes."_

_Sango just shrugged. _

"_Oh San, I was going to go for a run today after school wanna join me?"_

"_How far are you going to run?"_

"_About five miles."_

"_No thanks, I have a Physical at three."_

"_Ok. Well ill see you in class."_

"_Later."_

_Sango walked to class lost in thought. Laura was getting smaller and skinnier, more skeletal each day. Wasn't she skinny enough?_

_She walked into her health class and took her seat._

"_This week we are going to be studying eating disorders. Can anyone tell me the three most common eating disorders?"_

_A few people raised their hands._

"_Bulimia Nervosa, Anorexia Nervosa, and Binge Eating." said some girl Sango didn't remember her name._

"_Good Siskin, Now I want everyone to turn their books to page four-oh seven and read the chapter._

**Behavioral Signs of Eating Disorders**

**The three most common eating disorders are anorexia nervosa (anorexia), bulimia nervosa (bulimia) and binge eating disorder. Though these eating disorders manifest themselves in different ways, they are each based on the underlying idea that the individuals who suffer from them can not separate their emotions from their eating habits, or in fact choose to use their eating habits to express their emotions, and this skews both the way and the amount that they eat. **

**Behavioral Signs of Bulimia:**

**Bulimia is an eating disorder that manifests itself through binge eating followed by purging behaviors such as vomiting or taking laxatives. Many bulimics engage in behaviors such as: **

**Binging, or eating a great amount of food in one sitting. **

**Purging, or attempting to get rid of eaten food by inducing vomiting or taking laxatives or diuretics. **

**Hiding the reserved for binges including bread, pasta, sweets, desserts, crisps and ice cream. **

**Lying about what has been eaten. **

**Purging in secret. **

**Hiding items such as laxatives or diuretics. **

**Displaying concern for body weight, body shape and overall image. **

**Frequently complaining of sore throats (brought on by repeated vomiting). **

**Frequently complaining of dental problems (also brought on by repeated vomiting). **

**Hiding behind loose or baggy clothing. **

_Sango stopped…that sounded exactly how Laura was acting…she had been complaining of a sore throat for a few days. But it was gone now. Could Laura have an eating disorder? No…its not possible…could she?_

_Sango was in a Daze until the end of class. After the bell rang she went to find Laura. She found her at the water fountain by the bathroom._

_Laura dragged her into the bathroom._

"_Hey what's the deal?" Laura complained._

"_Laura I'm worried about you," she rolled her eyes, "you have an eating disorder Laura you need help."_

_Laura's expression became enraged, "WHAT YOU THINK I HAVE A FUCKING PROBLEM? NEWS FLASH I _DON'T_."_

"_Laura, you know I'm right. Stop denying it."_

"_Sango shut up! I DON'T have an eating disorder. You're fucking insane."_

_Laura stormed out of the bathroom hitting Sango's shoulder on the way. _

_**4 Weeks Later**_

_Laura and Sango didn't talk for the past few weeks. After the bathroom incident they haven't talked since. Sango notice that Laura had been getting smaller and smaller, more skeletal everyday. It was almost sickening to look at her. _

_Laura sent a glare here way when she caught Sango looking at her. Sango looked away, how could she help her friend? She looked like she was getting so sick…_

_Sango watched Laura as she passed her class to go to the restroom. She looked paler than usual and like she was about to pass out. All of the sudden Laura stopped; she put her hand to her heart. Sango started getting up from her seat. The teacher protested at her to sit back down, but she didn't listen. Laura looked like she was gasping for breath. Sango saw her turn towards her then made eye contact. There was a slight glint of apology in her eyes and sorrow and pain. Laura's eyes rolled into the back of her head then collapsed to the floor. _

_Sango fled from her class, despite her teachers angry calls for her to come back. She threw open the door then made her way to her long life friend on the ground. _

"_Call an ambulance!" Sango screamed back into her class._

_A few minutes passed and the ambulance came and hurriedly put her on a stretcher and loaded her into the back then drove off to the hospital. Sango rode with Laura, holding her hand all the way. She ran with the Paramedics to the ER numbly, they were screaming directions at each other but Sango never heard a word of it. _

_They ran through two doors. A Nurse held her back and led her to a waiting room where she sat her down and said something to her she didn't catch. Sango just nodded, not looking at her, and then continued staring in space in a daze. _

_After a few minutes Laura's Family arrived. They all waited patiently for the doctor to come out with the news. _

_Laura's Mother was holding Sango's hand reassuringly saying something that she will be ok from time to time. _

_A few hours later the Doctor came out with a grim expression. _

"_Are you Laura's family and friends?"_

"_Yes," her mother said._

_The doctor looked at all of them with sad eyes, and then said the two words that made Sango's Life change forever. _

"_I'm sorry."_

(End of Flashback)

Sango looked at Kagome with tears in her eyes from reliving the memories of her past.

"That was the last time I ever saw her."

Kagome sniffed back tears from her story, and then gave Sango a hug.

"But that is not the reason I'm here Kagome…"

Kagome looked at her in confusion "what?"

Sango let go of Kagome then looked at her seriously.

"Kagome…what I am about to show you…it might change your whole perspective of me. And if you judge me or anything…I understand if you don't want to hang with me anymore."

Kagome tilted her head in puzzlement, "Sango…what?"

Sango let out a breath and then took off her jacket.

* * *

**Ok i know it is a cliffie but i couldnt help but end it there. i felt really bad for making everyone wait and ill promise ill update like...as soon as possible. well PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry for the wait guys my beta had a paper due!! your gonna love the end of this one!!**

**Weightless**

**Chapter 17: Realization**

Sango looked at Kagome with tears in her eyes from reliving the memories of her past.

"That was the last time I ever saw her."

Kagome sniffed back tears from her story, and then gave Sango a hug.

"But that is not the reason I'm here Kagome…"

Kagome looked at her in confusion "what?"

Sango let go of Kagome then looked at her seriously.

"Kagome…what I am about to show you…it mite change your whole perspective of me. And if you judge me or anything…I understand if you don't want to hang with me anymore."

Sango let out a breath and then took off her jacket. Underneath was a long sleeve shirt, she hesitantly pushed up the sleeves as far as she could. There on her arms were hundreds of scars. Some were long and thin, others were short and fat, there were a few that were a bit on the reddish pink side, she guessed those ones were the newer ones. Sango held out her arms for Kagome to see. One stood out on her wrist, one with lines n the sides that looked like it had stitches.

Kagome Gasped and tears gathered in her eyes, "Oh…Sango…" she trailed off.

Sango's lip quivered, "After Laura died…I just couldn't handle the pain…"

(Flash back)

_Sango looked at her pale, skeletal friend lying there in the casket. A tear rolled down her face and hit Laura on the check. Sango brushed the tear off her friends face then turned and looked away. She couldn't stand it any longer. She had to get out of there. Sango ran from the funeral home and down the street. Her high heels slowing her down she let them fly off her feet and kept running. Tears streamed down her face and her mascara had run, leaving stains on her checks. _

_Sango ran blindly into her house and into her room. In her rage, her desperation of release of pain, she knocked her things off their shelves and places. Tearing up the scrap book wall that took her and Laura a few years to complete, and were still adding on to. Sago grabbed her jewelry box and threw it on the floor, fortunately not breaking it, but making all the jewelry sprawl all over the floor. _

"_WHY! WHY KAMI!! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO FUCKING TAKE HER? WHY NOW!!" Sango screamed up at the ceiling._

_She grabbed the closest thing to her, which happened to be a vase, and threw it at the window. The window shattered, and sent glass flying through the air. A piece, big enough to fit into the palm o her hand, nicked her in the arm and left a small incision, on her arm. _

_Sango stopped. She watched as a drop of blood ran down her arm. Sango grasped the piece of glass in her hand. Wincing a bit she made a small line, the skin reddened a little bit but didn't bleed, she dragged the glass across the same place once more. Smiling as the blood ran down her arm, she dragged it across the cut a third time. It bled more deeply this time. Sango grinned, then began slashing at her arm, making small nicks on her arm. After she was done she sat in the middle of the glass mess and cried. _

_Sango's mother chased after Sango in her car. She parked it then ran upstairs. Following the sound of sobbing, she opened her daughters bedroom door then gasped. _

"_Oh sweet heart…"  
_

_Sango looked up and sniffed, "M-m-momma…" Sango couldn't finish her sentence. _

_Sango's mother walked over to her daughter and cradled her in her arms. After releasing her she finally noticed Sango cradling her arm. She looked at the blood over the glass pieces. _

"_Did you punch the window?" she asked._

_Sango didn't answer right away, she looked down at her lap then decided what she was going to say. _

"_Hai, I did."_

_Her mother nodded then stood Sango up and brought her to the bathroom to clean her wounds. _

_**One Month Later**_

_Sango tugged at her sleeves after she tucked the razor into her wallet and stuffed it into her pocket. She left the stall in the girls bathroom and went back to class. _

_It had been this way ever since she found that she got relief from seeing her blood run down her arm and the bite of a sharp object in her wrist. _

_The physical pain was like feeling her pain inside but on the outside. Every time she thought of Laura, tears threatened to fall, so she went to the nearest place where she could be alone and let her razor speak out her pain for her. Soon it became little things, like if a teacher scalded her, or didn't do that well on a test, or one small annoying comment from a friend, she would take out her best friend and he would speak out her pain. _

_Soon it was time to go home. Sango trudged through the army of students, pushing and shoving. Today was the worst day of the year, Laura's seventeenth birthday. _

_Laura and Sango were planning to throw a big birthday bash, or just blow off school and party all day. But now that wasn't an option, everyone at school were still telling her how 'sorry' they were that her best friend died. _

'_**They don't know what its like…' **she thoughts, **'no one knows what it is like to feel half of your soul ripped from you.'**_

_Sango walked numbly to her room once she got home. She tossed her bag near her bed, not caring as it slid under her bed. Turning on her computer, she sat and waited as it loaded up. Going on myspace she checked through her messages, she clicked on one of her notices._

_**Its Laura's birthday today! Send her a automated birthday card!**_

_Tears brimmed over Sango's eyes and slid down her pale cheek. She turned off the computer, not bothering to do it right, and then decided to busy herself with homework ._

_Reaching under her bed, Sango felt around for her backpack. Her hand grasped something bulky, thinking it was her bag she pulled it out. Sango gasped as she looked at the object she pulled out. _

_Laura and her Scrap book. With shaking hands Sango opened the cover of the book. Pictures of her and Laura when they were little covered the pages. She flipped through the book, tears started filling her vision as she came across the ones they had taken that year, a little bit before she died. _

_Sango screamed out and tore the page she was looking at, only tearing one or two pictures thankfully. She scrambled through he bag looking for her wallet. Once she found it she ripped out the razor and locked herself in the bathroom. She turned on the shower then sat down under the flow of water. Crying, she slashed at her wrist. Blood poured out and mixed with the water, making the blood flow faster, leaving her body in a rush down the drain. _

_Sango's vision became blurry and her head felt heavy. _

"I'm coming Laura…"_ she whispered before all she knew was darkness surrounding her. _

(End of Flashback)

Sango sniffed at the horrible memory, "And that's how I came here…I'm a cutter…"

Kagome held Sango's hand and rubbed her thumb across the back of it.

"Sango, I don't think any different of you. You were obviously I pain…I can understand how you wanted for the pain to go away by making it real, and physical." Kagome sniffed as well, trying to hold back tears from Sango's sad story.

Sango nodded, then gave her a watery smile.

A soft knock came at the door. Both girls turned, and seen Inuyasha with a sheepish smile on his face.

"Hey girls, you both ok?" he asked a little worried for Kagome.

Wait…why was he worried?

He looked at Kagome's watery eyes once more. A slice of pain struck him in the heart. He looked away, not able to bear it. "_I have to make sure she never gets hurt, I cant have her crying…her beautiful face doesn't deserve tears."_

Inuyasha wondered why he was thinking that, then just passed it off as not wanting her to get depressed and wanting to purge again.

"Yea, were fine, just had a little emotional moment." Kagome said.

Sango smiled at her then squeezed her hand.

"I'm going to go find Miroku." She announced.

Sango got up and hurried out of the room.

Inuyasha walked inside of Kagome's room and sat down next to her. He grasped her hand and rubbed it with his thumb, just like she had done with Sango, except Inuyasha was more tender.

"Are you sure your ok?" he asked her, with a bit of concern in his voice.

Kagome nodded.

"Sango told me why she was here." Kagome said.

Inuyasha's eyes widened for a brief moment, "She did? Wow, it took that girl a while to tell anyone her story, I think Miroku was the first person she told. And I'm sure he convinced her to tell her counselor. From then on she has been recovering drastically. Its amazing."

Kagome smiled, "I'm happy for her."

Inuyasha looked into her eyes, seeing a tear escape her chocolate eyes, he wiped it away, mindful of his claws, not taking his eyes off of hers. They seemed to be inching closer each moment. There faces were just a moment apart.

"_Is he going to kiss me?"_ Kagome wondered, _"do I want him to?" _she gazed into his golden pools a bit longer, _"yes, yes I do want him to…Kami please let him kiss me…" _her mind screamed.

Inuyasha was having a battle with himself. His mind was streaming with questions and wonders. _"Should I kiss her? Does she want me to? Do I want to kiss her?" _so many questions and no answers, but he knew one answer, " _her lips look so soft…Kami, I want to just have a taste." _the demon inside of him growled as he looked the beauty with half lidded eyes, filled with want. What did she want? She didn't seem to be scared or pulling away… His demon roared for her, it wanted this girl under him, moaning his name in pleasure as she begged for more.

"_Why is it acting so strongly? I've never felt it be so aggressive… no I cant she is my patent…if I get caught…she will get taken away from me…I cant let my Kagome be taken away!"_

Inuyasha closed the space between them, but not with a kiss. He wrapped his arms around her and took a deep breath, her sent of Jasmine and Sakura petals filled his mind, making his demon roar louder, but Inuyasha just tuned it out. He grasped her tighter, and petted her hair.

Kagome was filled with disappointment, "_why didn't he kiss me… didn't he want to? Probably not…who would want too?"_

"Kagome I just want you to know…when ever your ready talk about why you came here, I'm here for you, ok? Doesn't matter when, I'll always be here for you." Inuyasha whispered into her hair.

He pulled back and looked into her slightly disappointed face, "I have to go now but I'll see you later ok?"

She nodded, not meeting his eyes.

Hesitantly, he leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. A few moments passed then he pulled back and got up and left the room. As he closed the door he looked at her once more, she touched her forehead where he kissed it with a look of shock and joy in her eyes. Smiling he shut the door.

Kagome sat there numbly, he kissed her! Well not _really _but it was still a kiss!! She was beyond happy. But…why? Why did she feel this way? She vowed to herself she would talk with Sango about it, maybe she knew why.

Silently she got up and peaked out the door, no one was around. She shut it then walked to her bathroom,. she locked the door, then kneeled before the toilet.

Inuyasha sat there at his desk, why was his demon wanting her? It had never reacted this way before…his thoughts wandered to his patent, he recalled himself calling her _his_ Kagome…why? Kagome was beyond beautiful, and Inuyasha didn't want to loose her. Then he realized why his demon was reacting this way to her, why he was so attracted, and wanting to help her so bad.

"I love her…" He whispered to himself.

* * *

**You just gotta love me after this chapter! REVIEW!!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey my lovelys!! i have the next chapter but its short and im weally weally sowwy for the shortness**

* * *

Weightless

**Chapter 18: Suspicions **

Koga picked at his food…if you could call it that. He looked at Kagome slowly chewing, he noticed she had been quieter lately, and she seemed to have lost a small bit of weight since her last weigh in witch was only three days ago. He watched her the whole time she ate, noticing how she pushed the food around her plate and made them into small pieces. She ate a bite or two when she knew someone was looking, but never did know Koga was.

Koga frowned when he saw Kagome place a few chunks of food into her napkin. He looked at his dessert and pushed it towards her.

"Hey Kaggs, its your favorite. You can have mine since they seem to have ran out."

Kagome looked at Koga nervously, "Umm no thanks Koga, I don't want it."

Koga tried hard not to growl, "aww c'mon Kaggs just a few bites, you know you want to."

Kagome sighed then picked up the plate of dessert, her hand shook as she neared her fork and cut a small piece then hesitantly put it in her mouth. She smiled at its taste then took another bite. Soon half of it was gone, that's when she realized she had eaten that much.

With a guilty look she put her fork down then pushed the plate away. She seen Koga smile and that made her smile, she knew he was happy so she didn't say anything.

Koga grinned and looked at her lips, a small speck of whipped cream was on the side of her mouth. He leaned forward and placed his lips on the side of Kagome's mouth.

Kagome froze. Koga was…kissing her?

Koga finally realized what he was doing then pulled away. He looked at Kagome's shocked face.

"K-Kagome…I-im sorry."

She shook her head and looked at the table, "no…its ok.."

"_Why did he kiss me?" _Was the only thought that rang in her head all through diner.

Kagome wiped the water from the side of her mouth after she was done swishing all of the vomit and acid out of her mouth. She opened the bathroom door and went to sit on her bed and resume reading her book.

"Hey Kagome."

Kagome looked up and seen Inuyasha's head pop in her doorway. He gave her a friendly smile that made her heart jump. She blushed a little and smiled back at him.

"Hey…wanna com in?"

Inuyasha smiled, showing his fangs, and walked into her room. He passed the bathroom and the slight smell of vomit hit his sensitive demon nose. He frowned a little but didn't make any judgments…not just yet.

He sat on the edge of her bed. Kagome scooted over a bit and patted the spot next to her. Inuyasha took off his shoes then put his feet up on the bed and sat next to her. He looked at the book she was reading, Twilight.

"That's a good book you have there."

Kagome looked up at him, "yea I know."

They sat there in silence reading for a while, until Inuyasha felt Kagome lay her head on his shoulder. He looked down and seen she had fallen asleep. Grinning he wrapped his arms around her then gave her a soft kiss on the forehead.

Smiling he laid his head on top of hers and fell asleep.

Inuyasha drowsily inhaled the sweet sent of Jasmine and Sakura petals. Wait…Jasmine?

He looked down and seen Kagome softly snoring. He smiled, she looked so peaceful. His eyes wandered to her pink lips. They looked so soft. Before he knew what he was doing his head lowered. Right when his lips was a millimeter apart Kagome's eyes fluttered open.

Kagome saw huge golden eyes looking at her straight in the eyes, and what was the first thing she did? She screamed. Loud.

Inuyasha put is hands over his ears and pressed them to his head to block out the high pitched noise.

"Kagome!!" he yelled, "Kagome its me!"

Kagome stopped thrashing and looked at him then blushed cherry red.

"Inuyasha! Oh Kami I'm so sorry… I didn't realize it was you…"

He gave her a small chuckle.

"Its ok."

Inuyasha looked at his watch and his eyes widened.

"Wow, we slept through the night. Its Breakfast time."

Kagome mentally groaned. She didn't want to eat _again_. Sighing she got up and went to the bathroom and did her morning routine. After she was finished she got up and walked with Inuyasha to the cafeteria.

Koga smiled shyly as he caught Kagome's eye. She grind back quickly then got her breakfast and sat down next to him.

She fidgeted in her seat, "Where's Sango and Miroku?"

Koga coughed, "Umm they both had early sessions and had to leave early."

"oh"

They sat in silence for a bit until Koga spoke up, "Kagome listen…about yesterday at diner…I-I didn't know what came over me….can you forgive me?"

Kagome gave Koga a friendly smile, "of course I can. don't worry about it Koga, I know it was a mistake."

Koga let out a breath, "ok thanks Kaggs, I thought you were really mad at me for a while there."

Kagome put her hand over his, "Koga I could never be angry with you."

They both smiled and Koga gave her a hug.

Inuyasha watched the small scene with jealousy in his eyes.

Without a word he left to his office.

_Tick Tock Tick Tock_…..

The clock on the wall in Naraku's office ticked on and on, never ending.

Kagome sighed and looked up to see him watching her. She quickly avoided his ice-like eyes.

"Kagome is there anything you would like to ask me? Or share?"

She shook her head.

Naraku frowned then got up from his chair and sat next to her on the couch. He put his arm around her and felt her stiffen. He paid no mind.

"You know Kagome, it is ok to share things with me."

Kagome didn't say anything

"Anything at all, interests, ideas, thoughts….secrets. Maybe a secret you are confused about?"

Kagome debated on asking him the question she's been dying to know.

"Umm…well…there is something."

He smiled, "Thought so. Continue if you will."

"Well…there is this guy….but the problem is he's a bit older than me."

Naraku grinned, "_so she has finally came to her senses."_

"Go on," he urged.

"Umm…I don't know how I feel towards him. Every time I see him I get all shy and stuff. And…well we almost kissed…once…and I really wanted him to kiss me but…he didn't…what does this mean?"

Naraku smiled and put a hand on her knee, "Dear Kagome, you are in love with this Man. It is easy to see that, you just haven't realized it yet. And it is ok to like someone older…who knows, he probably likes you as much as you like him." Naraku hinted.

Kagome looked up at him, "I-I'm in love with him?"

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness my lovelys REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	19. Chapter 19

****

Hello my Lovlies!! sorry it is late i was walking a track for 24 hours with no sleep non stop for ppl with cancer(Relay For Life) anywho heres that chapter!

* * *

Weightless

**Chapter 19: So Many Questions, And No Answers**

Kagome's heart pounded in her chest, she was in love…with Inuyasha? She should have seen it coming…but what if he doesn't feel the same….of course he doesn't, he's at least 5 years older than her maybe more. He wouldn't be interested in a stupid girl with problems…

Naraku smiled as he heard her heart speed up.

"_I knew it would have taken time, patience is all that was needed."_

His hand slid up her leg a little a little further. Kagome noticed this and she froze.

What is the matter Darling?

"_Darling? What the hell? What's going on?" _Kagome thought.

"Um…what are you doing?" Kagome asked, a little shy and afraid.

Naraku leaned in and kissed her forehead, "nothing Dear just a sweet gesture."

Kagome's heart seemed to stop. What was going on? So many questions were running through her mind, but all she wanted was answers.

Kagome almost let out a whimper of fear when she felt his hand go yet higher, she jumped up and murmured she had to meet someone, and fled out of the room.

Kagome ran. She didn't care where she went; she just had to get away.

Kagome didn't realize she was about to go down a flight of stairs. She kept running, but all the met her was air, then a searing pain in her ankle, Kagome screamed as she flung her hands out to catch herself and felt more pain in her arm. Then all over her body as she tumbled down the flight of stairs.

She cried, in pain, fear, confusion, anger, and just because she didn't know what else to do.

Kagome tried to sit up but cried out in pain. Her wrist hurt…so did her ankle it was throbbing agonizingly.

"Kagome!"

Kagome looked up at the top of the stairs to see Inuyasha. Her heart skipped a beat as she seen his golden eyes look at her.

Inuyasha flew down the stairs and scooped Kagome up in his arm. She hissed in pain as he examined her. He touched her wrist and she almost screamed. Yup definitely cracked.

Inuyasha picked Kagome up, one arm under her knees and the other cradling her back. He brought her to the infirmary and set her on the bed.

Inuyasha looked at her wrist, feeling it. Kagome winced occasionally but other than that there wasn't much pain. He was so gentle…

After looking at her wrist he placed a brace on it, and then started looking at her ankle. It was swollen and purple. Frowning he opened the freezer and grabbed a baggie filled with ice and pressed it to her ankle. Kagome jumped a little from the cold but felt relief flowing through her as the ice numbed it.

"You're going to have to stay off this ankle for a few weeks Kagome." Inuyasha said to her softly.

She nodded.

"And your wrist is cracked, so you won't be ale to walk on crutches, so that leaves…"

Kagome groaned, "Not the wheel chair…"

Inuyasha chuckled at her annoyance at the wheel chair. But he kinda liked the idea of her being in a wheelchair for a little while; he will be able to spend more time with her because she will need someone to push her around.

"But how am I going to get around in the wheelchair? I can't use my arm."

Inuyasha flashed a heart melting grin, "Well since I'm your doctor and I'm responsible for you, I get to push you around everywhere."

"That doesn't sound too bad…" Kagome said softly.

Inuyasha's eyes got a little sparkle in them. She liked it when they were together!

"Let's get you that chair then." he offered

Kagome sighed, "oh well, at least ill have someone awesome to hang out with."

Inuyasha smiled "likewise."

Naraku didn't understand why Kagome had run out like that. Didn't she like him? Of course she did! She just admitted it!

Naraku thought for a little bit, tapping his fingers on his desk.

"_Maybe she just needs to get used to the idea…yea that's it. She just needs to let it sink in that the one she loves likes her back!" _

Naraku smirked, he knew everything. He put his hands behind his head and leaned back, yes life was good, he had a good high paying job, and a sexy young vixen to have ruts with every day. Chuckling he took a deep breath trying to calm his erection, from thinking of all of the naughty things they were going to do.

(A/N: Shudders ewwwwwwwwwuh!! Ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ewwwwwwwwwwww!! Sorry for writing this but it had to be done!)

Miroku, Sango, and Koga watched as Inuyasha pushed Kagome in her wheelchair to the lunch line. Koga saw the brace on her arm and ankle then wheeled over as fast as he could, as Sango and Miroku ran over with him.

"Kagome!! Kagome what happened?" Koga's eyes and voice were full of concern and worry.

Kagome gave them a small laugh, "you know clumsy me…I fell down a flight of stairs."

Koga's eyes still held its worry.

Inuyasha saw this, "Hey no need to be worried bud, shell be ok, just has to stay off her ankle for a couple of weeks."

He nodded.

After Lunch Inuyasha dropped Kagome off in her room and walked back to his office, as he walked by an office he smelt the high stench of arousal. Looking at the door he seen it was Naraku's Office.

Shaking is head in disgust he walked on, that man was probably looking at Hentai on the internet and getting off. With that disturbing thought he shuddered and walked to his office. Just as he shut the door. The phone rang.

He picked it up, " Good Afternoon Souta."

Another daily call form Kagome's brother. Souta called everyday, asking how Kagome was and when he could see here again, without his mother.

"Souta she is fine, just a sprained ankle, and her wrist is in a brace….no sorry Souta, I've told you, you cant see her alone without her Guardian until your eighteen, I'm sorry."

Inuyasha listened to the boy plead a little more, he wanted to let her brother see her bad, but rules wee rules.

Sighing sadly he hung up the phone after saying goodbye and resumed his paperwork.

Kagome made sure Inuyasha was gone for a few minutes before she wheeled herself to the bathroom. Easing herself out of her chair, she kneeled in front of the toilet and purged her lunch.

After she was done she wiped her mouth on a towel, then got back into her chair.

It was Friday. Time for another weekly weigh in. Kagome sighed as she put on the hospital dress and sat back into her chair. Kami, how much longer does she have to do these stupid things!

Inuyasha walked in and her heart did a little flutter. He looked so hot today….he always looked hot in red. His shirt was a little tight and she could see his muscles flex as he walked.

She was brought out of her trance when he said her name.

"Kagome. Ya there?"

She shook her head, trying to clear it, "w-what?

Inuyasha chuckled softly.

"I said that we are not going to do the weigh in today. It wouldn't be accurate because you would be leaning on your good leg more than the other."

Kagome smiled, "Ok, good enough for me! If you just said we weren't going to do the weigh in then that's all it took."

Inuyasha laughed softly.

"Well since that was canceled I guess you have an hour before breakfast."

Kagome smiled and grabbed some clothes then went into the bathroom and changed. once she came out she seen Inuyasha was still there. She flashed a warm smile and wheeled over to where he was sitting.

"So…what do you want to do?" she asked.

He shrugged, " I don't know what do you want to do?"

Kagome shrugged.

After a few minutes Inuyasha asked, "want to play a game?"

Kagome giggled and nodded while Inuyasha got a game.

"I win!!"

"What! you so do not!"

Kagome showed him her cards, " Straight Aces, what now Yahsa!" Kagome stuck out her tongue teasingly and grabbed the pile of trinkets that were in the middle of the table.

Inuyasha grumbled as he threw down his full house and crossed his arms over his chest.

Kagome bit her lip and blushed, he looked so cute!!

Wheeling over she give him a sucker that she won, "There, now is the puppy satisfied?"

"Hey who are you calling a puppy?!"

Kagome kissed his cheek, hoping he wouldn't mind, "you." was all she said and wheeled out into the hallway.

Inuyasha rubbed his cheek where she had kissed it. Did she like him back?

Kagome blushed as she wandered down the hall by herself, why did she do that! Now he was going to think she liked him! Well… she _did_ like him…but what if he didn't like her back?

Sighing confusion she went to find Sango to talk about it.

She found her in Miroku's room watching a movie.

She knocked on the door and wheeled herself in once she heard "come in."

"Hey Kagome, come to join us in my humble adobe?" Miroku greeted.

"No thanks, I just wanted to talk to Sango."

Kagome kissed Miroku then walked over and wheeled Kagome out.

"You know you shouldn't be wheeling yourself Kaggs, your wrist."

"I know but I just needed to talk to you."

Sango looked at her skeptically then just wheeled her to the balcony. Once they were settled Sango turned to Kagome and asked her what this was all about.

"Sango…I think I'm...I think I'm in love."

Sango gasped excitedly, "Kaggs that's great! Oh I heard that Koga had kissed you, this is so great!!"

Kagome blushed, "Um Sango…not with Koga."

Sango paused, "Oh…then who?"

Kagome only whispered her answer, "Inuyasha…"

Sango's eyes widened, "Inuyasha!!"

"Shhh!! Sango! Not so loud…"

Sango didn't know what to say, "Are u sure? Its not just a crush or anything?"

Kagome nodded, "I've been feeling like this for a long time…every time he touches me…its like a spark, and his eyes are just so…so brilliant and-"

Sango cut her off, "Enough said girl, you got it bad."

Kagome sighed, "What do I do?"

"I don't know Kagome, do you know if he likes you too?"

"I'm not for certain."

"Ok, maybe if you just hint around. And once he gets it, if he likes you he'll make a move, if he doesn't, then hell probably set you straight."

Kagome nodded, "Alright."

"Lets get you back to your room lover girl," Sango smiled.

Kagome blushed and sat quietly as Sango wheeled her back to her room.

* * *

**HOPE U LIKED IT!! REVIEW!!**


	20. Chapter 20

**OK my Beta is allllll done with finals...i think but yea here is the long awaited chapter and im sooooooooo sorry that it was such a long wait. i hope you like this one!!**

* * *

**Weightless**

**Chapter 20: Why?**

Kagome had been stuck in that wretched wheelchair for two weeks now. She was relieved when Inuyasha said that she had the choice of putting her counseling sessions on hold until she was fully better. She took that offer.

Every time Kagome was with Inuyasha, her heart seemed to skip a beat and flutter uncontrollably. When he gave her that favorite smile she loved so much, a small smirk-grin with a fang poking out from his lip, she forgot how to breathe.

Inuyasha was wheeling Kagome down the hallway to the fitness room. Taking one last turn he opened a door and wheeled Kagome into the room.

"Okay, Kagome, I want you to stand up."

Kagome looked at him like he was crazy. He noticed this and just grinned.

"I'm serious. Stand up."

Kagome shook her head, but then reluctantly eased herself out of the chair. She stood, letting most of her weight lean on her right foot. Wondering what he was going to ask of her next, she hugged the stuffed white husky Koga gave her as a get well present.

Inuyasha waked away from her and stopped then turned around and faced her.

"Come here," he commanded.

Kagome started easing herself back into the chair.

"No, walk toward me."

Kagome stopped,"But my ankle…"

"I know. We're going to see if you can walk."

"OK,"she sighed

Bracing herself, she balanced her weight on both feet. There didn't seem to be any pain, so she shuffled a little step forward. She winced a bit, but other than that, there was little-to-no pain.

Inuyasha came forward to her,"Here let me help a little," he paused then grabbed the stuffed toy and ran away.

"Inuyasha!! Give him back!"

He grinned, then held it out from where he was.

"Inuyasha!" she whined, "That's not fair…"

He walked over and stood a few feet in front of her,"You want the dog; come get him from me."

Anger burned in Kagome's eyes, letting out a growl-like noise, which made Inuyasha shiver, and she attacked suddenly.Inuyasha laughed as she tried to catch him, after a few minutes he stopped and held it out and let her have it back.She snatched it and held it close then scowled at him.

Inuyasha laughed at her funny face,"Hey, Kagome…"

"What?!" she snapped.

"You walked…well technically you ran, but still."

Realization hit her,"I did!"

She ran over and hugged Inuyasha. He grabbed her slim form and twirled her around. They both fell over dizzy, from spinning so hard, and began laughing hysterically.

"Wow! The room is spinning!" Kagome giggled.

Inuyasha smiled as he heard the excited beauty laugh. After they were done laughing, they got up,"We should get you some dinner, Kagome."

She pouted, then sighed,"Alright."

Inuyasha led her to the dinner line and hugged her goodbye.

"I'll come see you before you go to sleep," he said gently.

She smiled the warm smile that made his heart melt and then turned back to eating her meal. Sango and she chatted until it was time to go back to their rooms. Inuyasha came by and excused himself and Kagome from Sango. Sango smiled as she seen a glint of warmth in Inuyasha's eye as he said Kagome's name. She watched them as they walked down to Kagome's room, and smiled happily. Then she turned to go to her room.

* * *

Kagome heard Inuyasha close the door after saying goodnight as he usually did every evening. Waiting a few minuets to make sure he was gone, she slowly got out of bed and opened the door to her bathroom. Closing the door, she turned back to the toilet and got on her knees before it...

Inuyasha lingered outside the door and waited to see if his suspicions would be confirmed. He was really worried about Kagome. She seemed to be weakening every day and getting thinner. He asked her before, but she kept denying it, saying that she never purged.

Inuyasha was about to leave, beating himself slightly for not trusting Kagome, but then he heard her move around slightly in her bed. He stopped abruptly and pressed his back against the door, waiting to see if she was just finding a more comfortable position. For a few more moments there was only silence when suddenly the sound of her feet became the only thing he could hear.

They padded slightly against the ground as he heard her enter the bathroom. Upon hearing the door close, he carefully walked inside and listened to the sounds inside.

He could hear the toilet seat being lifted, after a few moments, he heard her begin to gag. Inuyasha burst into the room and grabbed Kagome up off the floor, holding her tightly to his chest. She struggled and squirmed in his iron grip, but soon, she relaxed in his arms.

Inuyasha stroked her back comfortingly, slowly walking her over to the bed. He sat down and she curled on his lap, ashamed she had been caught, but even more so that she tried to purge herself. Most of all, she was ashamed that she had lied to him.

Inuyasha had become one of her best friends over the months of her stay in the hospital.

With all of the guilt piled up inside of her, this last event broke down the wall holding it, and it came out as heart-wrenching sobs, each one more painful than the next as her body racked against his. She held onto him for dear life, fearing that if she let go, her hold on life would as well, casting her into her hole of self pity and pain.

Inuyasha began growling softly and soothingly, trying to calm her down. After a few more minutes, she became limp in his arms, her energy completely spent. Gently, he lifted her up and she clung to him as he spoke.

"Kagome, I wish you wouldn't hurt yourself. Every time you do that, you get more caught up in the cycle of eating and purging, eating and purging... Eventually, all you think about is the next time you can purge yourself that you forget about the others in your life. There are people who care about you. Those are the ones in your life who should be important to you."

Kagome shook as she sobbed and clutched his shirt, leaving tear stains.

"Your brother calls me almost every single day to see if you are getting better, sometimes even twice a day. Your friends dropped by and asked about you as well. Without even realizing it, you hurt those who are closest to you," Inuyasha's voice quavered a bit and Kagome looked into his eyes. "You hurt the people that care about you, that love you..." he trailed off, looking down.

Kagome stilled. _'Did he mean that... He loves me?'_Kagome sat there for a second in his arms, unsure whether he meant it that way or not. She hugged him tighter as he drew in a breath, as if to speak.

"Kagome, I care about you... I don't want to see you hurt yourself," Inuyasha said.

__

'I... I can't tell her how I feel. Even though I love her, she's my patient. If anyone found out we'd be separated and then I'll never be able to see her again...'

Inuyasha did not want to be separated from her, so he settled for just holding her. He spent the night at her side, holding her when she cried, getting her water when she was thirsty and being there for her when she needed somebody.

* * *

When Kagome woke up it seemed like a bad dream until she felt the strong embrace of Inuyasha. At once she remembered everything, tears started prickling her eyes.

The smell of salt awoke him. He heard tiny sniffles and then opened his eyes to see Kagome trying to hold back tears. Inuyasha sat up and held her in his arms, shushing her and rocking her back and forth as she cried.

After Kagome's sobs ceased, Inuyasha tipped her chin up and looked into her eyes.

"Kagome, tell me, why did you hide it from me?"

Kagome didn't meet his eyes, "I…"

Kagome didn't know wither or not she should tell him her true feelings.

She remembered the conversation she had with Sango a couple days ago.

(Flashback)

__

"Sango I don't know what to do…"

Sango sighed, "Kagome, one of these days your just going to have to tell him, if he likes you back he'll tell you back, if he doesn't, then he will set you straight."

Kagome nodded, "Yea…"

(End of Flashback)

_'Should I tell him how I really feel?'_

* * *

**(Dramatic voice) Will Kagome Tell her feeling to the one she loves? REVIEW PPLS!!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Yes i Updated the next day! Arent all of you happy with me? Ok i couldnt leave you guys hanging with that dramamatic cliffie now could i? OK Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Weightless**

**Chapter 21: Reveling Me **

Kagome struggled in her mind on whether to tell him or not, so she just closed her eyes and let the first thing that came to her mind come out.

"I didn't want to be fat! I…I wanted…to be skinny... for you…"

"_F-for me? Could she really…Kagome…you do…"_

Inuyasha lifted Kagome's chin and looked into her eyes.

"Kagome, when you were recovering…you started glowing and looking more and more beautiful."

He reached into a file he brought along with him last night and took out a few pictures of a girl not facing him that was so tiny and boney.

Kagome gasped, "Inuyasha, I never want to look this skinny," she pointed to the second one, "That's what I want to look like."

Inuyasha took the pictures and spoke softly, "Kagome…these pictures _are_ of you."

Kagome's eyes widened, "No...They can't be…"

"Kagome, this one," he pointed to the one where the girl in the picture looked like she was skin and bones, "Is what you look like now. And this one," he showed her the one where the girl had the full figure, slim and curvy, "Is what you used to look like, before you came here. Your friends gave me this picture."

Kagome covered her mouth with her hand in disbelief.

Inuyasha pulled her closer to his chest and looked deeply into her eyes, "Kagome, no matter what you look like you will always be beautiful…especially to me…"

Kagome smiled and bit her lip.

Inuyasha was struggling…should he tell her?

"Kagome no matter what….no matter how you look…I'll…I'll love you the same as I do now…if not more…"

Kagome gasped and looked up, "Do you mean that Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked down at her with half lidded eyes, mesmerized by her pink lips.

He leaned his face closer and whispered, "Yes. I do."

He closed the space between them and captured her lips with his, Kagome gasped in surprise then melted into it and moved her lips with his, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Inuyasha couldn't believe how soft her lips were; he licked her bottom lip asking for entrance, Kagome shyly complied and he explored her sweet mouth. Turning his head to the side he deepened the kiss before letting them come up for air, but they didn't stop there. Inuyasha trailed sweet kisses along her neck and face, her jaw and throat, then back up to her lips and kissed her long and sweet again.

They kissed for what seem like forever, but what were only a few minutes. Out of breath and flushed, they both came up for air. Inuyasha smiled and licked his lips as he saw Kagome look up at him, her lips a bit swollen and pink from kissing.

She laid her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat.

After a while Kagome lifted her head and looked Inuyasha in the eye.

"Inuyasha…is this going to work?"

Inuyasha sighed, "I don't know how, Kagome, but I'll try my hardest to make this work." he kissed her forehead and rested his chin on her head.

"What if someone finds out…what will happen?"

Inuyasha didn't even want to think about it, but he knew he had to tell Kagome.

"Well…they would probably fire me, and separate us, and you would probably never see me again…or until you were released."

"I don't want to be away from you…" Kagome whispered.

"Neither do I, Kagome."

Kagome hesitated a few moments, "Umm…Inuyasha…" she whispered.

Inuyasha was petting her hair and "Hmmmed?"

"Well…Sango knows…well…she knows that I like you, and she was the one who convinced me to tell you."

She felt him freeze.

"But I doubt she would tell anyone."

"Are you sure?" his voice had worry in it.

Kagome looked into his golden eyes, "I'm positive."

Inuyasha kissed her again then sighed. After a few minutes he told Kagome he had to do a few things, but that he would come by later to see her.

After he left, Kagome got dressed then went down to breakfast. She grimaced at the food but ate it anyway, for him.

* * *

Over the next few days Koga, Sango and Miroku noticed Kagome eating a bit more. She even asked if she could have Sango's dessert after she had already eaten her own.

Kagome and Koga were sitting in his room and he was strumming on his guitar while Kagome read a book. Koga was practicing a song from Metalica and after a few minutes, Kagome started humming along. After a while she started singing the lyrics in perfect pitch. (Just a few notes higher)

After the song was over Koga smiled, "Wow Kaggs, you're a great singer."

She blushed a cute shade of pink and smiled, "Thank you."

There were a few moments of silence and then Koga looked over Kagome's body as she stood up and walked over to his trophy shelves to look over them.

Her figure was coming back, she didn't look like a walking skeleton anymore, her face had more color and her cheeks were fuller. Kagome was recovering.

Koga looked over Kagome again, Kagome noticed he was looking at her and she blushed again, "What?"

Koga flushed, he was caught staring, "Oh…uh nothing, I just noticed that you're looking really great lately. You look so beautiful, Kagome."

Kagome blushed redder, "Thank you, Koga."

Things were silent for a while until Koga spoke again, "Kagome, I'm really happy for you."

Her face held a confused look, "What do you mean?"

"You're eating again, you're recovering, and I'm glad you are. I hated seeing you all skeletal like that, now you look more alive."

It was the truth, Kagome was getting her curves back; she was gaining her weight back, at least two pounds a week. Inuyasha was helping her a lot as well. His confidence in her was great and she appreciated it. She realized that no matter what she looked like, he would like her, but he also wanted her healthy so she was getting healthy...for him.

Koga wheeled himself over and took her hand, "Really Kaggs, you look wonderful."

He rubbed his thumb over her hand but looked up as a loud "AHEM" interrupted him.

Kagome's face brightened into a smile and she pulled her hand away from Koga's.

"Its time for Kagome to go back to her room now, so say your good nights." Inuyasha said while stepping away from the room to wait for her.

"Night Koga," Kagome smiled.

"Night."

Kagome walked from the room and walked down the hall. She turned the corner to go to her room and just as she was about to open the door, it opened and she was pulled inside and pushed against the wall. Inuyasha slammed his lips against hers. He kissed her long and hard until she had to tell him she needed air, but he still he continued kissing her. He trailed hot, open mouth kisses up her neck and nibbled on her lower lip.

"What was Koga doing, holding your hand?" he asked as her between kisses.

"I don't know, he just grabbed my hand. I didn't want him to," she told him breathlessly as he smothered her mouth with his.

"Please don't let me see it again; I wanted to rip his hand off."

His kisses slowed to soft sensual ones. After a minute or two he rested his forehead against hers.

Inuyasha said his good nights after another make out session then tucked her in and went to his office to finish up some work.

* * *

**Short and sweet, yes i know...sorry its short but i couldnt leave you hanging that way! REVEIW PLEASE**


	22. Chapter 22

**Yay im back from being grounded whoo!! lol well heres the 22nd chapter i know it may not be that long, ****but it was all i could scrape up in a short amount of time. I didnt want to keep you guys waiting so i wrote up a small one for you guys hope you like it.**

Weightless

**Chapter 22: Obsession**

Naraku has noticed that Kagome has not been coming in for her sessions. Was she skipping them? Finally he had enough. He was tired of waiting.

Naraku got up and went in search of Inuyasha. Walking down the corridor he checked in rooms like the cafeteria or the staff lounge. He was no where to be found. Then he realized he might be in his office.

Naraku walked down the hallway of doors finding Inuyasha's he knocked. Hearing a "Come in" he entered.

Inuyasha looked up, "Oh, hello Naraku."

"I have noticed that Kagome has not been coming to our sessions."

Inuyasha typed something on his computer, "Oh, I'm sorry Naraku I thought you were notified."

Naraku's expression held confusion, "Of what?"

"Kagome's injury, she sprained her ankle and was given the option of skipping her sessions until she was up to them again."

"Oh…" he said, feeling a little hurt.

"Kagome is back on her feet again and should be returning soon."

Naraku nodded.

"Sorry for the miss communication."

"It is alright, I was just making sure she wasn't skipping purposely, thank you." Naraku turned and walked out of the door and back to his office.

Naraku sat down and looked in Kagome's file. He took out the pictures of her when she first came here. Skeletal and frail. He grinned, she looked so broken. He loved them weak. He would make her go back to the way she was. He would break her.

Naraku traced the skeletal figure of Kagome. His hands shook a little so he put the picture back down on his desk. His breaths were coming out ragged, closing his eyes he took a breath to calm down.

After getting control of himself, Naraku put the picture back in Kagome's file and into its proper drawer. Naraku shook his head. The things she did to him. He loved her small boney frame. He wanted nothing more than to make Kagome his. Naraku wanted to see the tears in her eyes, the screams of plead in his ears.

During his fantasizing, Naraku felt himself become aroused. Sighing in frustration, he started thinking of different things as he typed on his computer. Going back to his work he had one final thought: Kagome _will_ be HIS. If she wants to or not.

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha sat on Kagome's bed with a box of pizza and a can of soda Inuyasha snuck in for them. They were watching "The Eye". Kagome was curled up in Inuyasha's arms, nibbling on a slice of pizza.

The freaky music began and Kagome _knew_ that something was going to jump out. The music increased and Kagome snuggled closer to Inuyasha.

"_It's going to jump out at her."_

"_It's going to jump out at her."_

"_It's going to jump out at her."_

Kagome chanted in her mind.

The lady walked slowly over to the peep hole in the door and looked into it.

There was nothing there.

Kagome relaxed a little, all of the sudden the shadow the lady could see jumped at the door.

Kagome squealed and hid her face into Inuyasha's chest. He chuckled to himself silently at Kagome being so gullible for horror films. Holding her to his chest closer, Inuyasha kissed her forehead and watched the movie. During the scary parts Inuyasha rubbed Kagome's back, massaging it and letting it trail to her side.

Inuyasha ran his hand over her curves, trailing his fingers slowly. Leaning down he kissed her cheek. Inuyasha trailed kisses along her jaw, down her neck, over her collar bone, while rubbing her sides.

Kagome leaned back onto the bed and tipped her head to the side. Sighing blissfully she shivered as Inuyasha's cool hands slipped under her shirt in the back, touching her warm skin.

His lips found hers. Nipping her lower lip, Kagome giggled a little. Inuyasha hugged her frame closer to his as she wrapped her arms around his torso.

After a few minutes passed and the kisses slowed to a stop, Inuyasha just held Kagome to his chest as they just laid there, not caring that the movie was over.

Inuyasha heard Kagome's breathing slowly to a steady and even pattern. He let her sleep, as he closed his eyes and found peace in the world of dreams too.

* * *

A cold shiver ran through Inuyasha's body. He opened his eyes; it was dark except for the replaying movie. He shut it off and looked at the sleeping beauty next to him.

Inuyasha didn't want to, but he had to go. Should he wake her up? Or just go? Maybe leave a note? If he just left she would probably think he didn't want to stay with her….and someone could read the note if he left one.

He hated to do it but he woke her up.

"Hmmm?" she mumbled sleepily.

"Hey love, didn't want to wake you up, but I thought you should know that I was leaving." he said.

Kagome smiled up at him with droopy eyes then leaned up and kissed him softly.

"Mmmkay." she murmured.

Inuyasha brushed a strand of hair from her face then kissed her forehead and left remorsefully.

He walked swiftly from Kagome's room and around the corner knocking into someone.

"What the hell!!" Inuyasha whispered furiously.

"So terribly sorry." the man said as he got up from the floor.

"Wait…wait a minute…_Naraku_?_"_ Inuyasha said disbelievingly.

"What in the name of Kami are you doing hear this time of night?" Naraku asked.

"I was checking on a patient. Making sure they didn't do what they aren't supposed to be doing."

Naraku made an "oh" face.

"…Hang on…what are _you_ doing here?" Inuyasha questioned in return.

"I-I…I-uh I…forgot something…a file."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, "in the dorm halls?"

Naraku palled a bit, "yea…in a patient's room…"

"Ok…I guess…"Inuyasha replied.

"Yes…well…goodnight"

"Um…yea night…" Inuyasha walked past him to his room he slept in sometimes.

As soon as Inuyasha was gone, Naraku let out a big breath. Thank goodness Inuyasha didn't suspect what he was really doing. Spying on Kagome.

* * *

**Yay i updated!! hope you guys liked it**. REVIEW PLEASE!!


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey Fans!! I got the net chapter for you and i hope you enjoy it!! Read on!!**

**

* * *

**

Weightless

**Chapter 23: Don't Make Me Go Back**

Kagome watched the bright green-leaved trees sway in the fair breeze. She sighed as she remembered she had to go back to her counseling sessions with Naraku. Kagome really didn't want to go back. Just then, someone knocked on her door and entered the room.

"Hey, Kagome, it's time to go to your session." Inuyasha saw Kagome frown and a glint of fear show in her eyes.

"Inuyasha…do I have to go back?"

Inuyasha sat down by the window with her and asked, "Why don't you want to go back love? Is there something wrong?"

Kagome thought about telling Inuyasha how Naraku looked at her…how he touched her the other week…no she shouldn't…he would think she was some whore…

"No…nothing's wrong…I just…he makes me uncomfortable is all," she admitted.

Inuyasha kissed her forehead. "Yes, I know Naraku can be intimidating and strange sometimes, but he is a nice guy. Maybe once you get to know him a little better, you could be good fiends."

Kagome gave Inuyasha a small smile. "'Kay, I'll try."

"That's my girl." Inuyasha smiled then kissed her cheek, "Let's go."

He held out his hand for her to take. Kagome took it with a real smile and let him pull her up. They walked down the hallway and into a next with the sign "Counselors" overhead. Inuyasha and Kagome passed one, two, three, four doors and came to the fifth with the name "Naraku" on the door.

Fear swept through Kagome's body as she remembered how he touched her last time she was alone with him.She looked at Inuyasha again then let out a breath, thanked him for walking her here and knocked on the door, then entered once she was granted permission.

Kagome did not meet Naraku's eyes as he gazed at her while she took trembling strides to her seat.

"Lovely to see you again Kagome, dear," Naraku purred, but to her, it came out as a cold, sharp, voice filled with lust.

Naraku stood up and sat next to her. Kagome would have given anything to be anywhere but here right now.

"My, my, I haven't seen your beautiful face in a while. How was the recovery?"

"Fine," she replied weakly.

"I bet that hurt, poor dear, falling down the stairs and spraining your ankle?" His hand placed itself on her knee. She felt him rub circles, supposedly thinking it would sooth her.

"Yeah…" Kagome tried to create more space between them, but the stupid couch had to be a love seat…why did he have this in here anyway?

Naraku lifted Kagome's leg and placed it over his lap. "A nice massage should make you feel better," he told her.

His hands made smooth strokes on her legs, with just enough pressure. She had to say…he was good at this…but that didn't mean she wanted it, or liked it.

"What did you do while we were apart?" Kagome's eyebrow furrowed at this.

"While we were what?"

"While you were recovering, dear. What did you do?" His hands moved further up her leg

"Uh….Inuyasha entertained me fairly well….he was the one who had to push me in the wheel chair, I couldn't because of my wrist," Kagome held up the brace on her arm.

"My friends came to my room and we talked a lot. They helped me cheer up."

"That was nice of them." Naraku smiled.

"Um…yeah it was."

"_What is he doing? He shouldn't be doing this! It's all wrong; I don't want him touching me!"_

Kagome took her leg off his lap. "Um…thanks…" she said, still not looking at him.

Naraku smiled more. He knew she would enjoy that. He placed his arm around her shoulders, feeling her stiffen. He just squeezed her briefly as to hug her, hoping it make her tension vanish.

"Kagome, darling, it's alright. I'm not going to hurt you," he chuckled deeply.

Kagome didn't say anything and stayed quiet.

"Well today I was wondering if we could talk about what scares us most."

_"Why does he want to talk about things that scare me? Why is he so weird?"_

"Um…I'm scared of getting fat," she said.

"Ah, a fear of nearly every girl. Being overweight is most common in fears, but you don't have to worry about that…much."

Naraku felt Kagome freeze in place, he hit a nerve, and oh was he good

"I mean…you're not overweight dear, just that you _have_ been gaining your weight back a little fast is all, and looking at your files, you seem to be a _couple_ pounds over the average weight someone your age and size should be."

Kagome's lip trembled a little….she was fat again…Inuyasha didn't tell her…she was…_fat_

'_Got her,'_ Naraku thought.

Plucking a tissue out of its box he handed it to Kagome. "Sweet Kagome, I didn't mean to make you upset," he smirked for a moment before continuing, "It's just that you shouldn't be _eating_ so much, I mean it has been coming back fast. And its not the weight you want….you should try gaining muscle. Not fat."

Kagome sniffed back the tears that threatened to spill over, "Is it ok if I leave early today? I…I think I need a little time to myself."

"Of course sweetheart."

Kagome didn't register the kiss he placed on her cheek. She merely got up and walked out the door. She didn't stop walking until she got to the emergency exit Sango and Miroku had showed her. Sitting down on the couch that was there, she wept.

* * *

Ayume walked up the steps with the flowers in hand. She took a deep breath and opened the door. She almost gasped at what she saw once she stepped inside Shikon's Institute for teens. So many sad people….some girls were so thin….but not as bad as Kagome was when she had last seen her.

Some people were to there selves and alone, while some were in groups huddled together whispering about trying to sneak something in, looking all grungy and a few had deep shadows under there eyes. Had they slept at all?

Ayume shook her head and went to the front desk.

"Hello…I'm here to see Kagome Higurashi," she told the lady at the desk.

The lady turned to her and smiled. "Oh how nice, Miss Kagome hasn't had a visitor since her mother came by." Ayume smiled.

"Now if you sign in here on this chart, I'll tell you which room she is in."

Ayume signed the chart then gave it back to the kind woman.

"Wonderful. Now, visiting hours are over at eight PM. And Miss Higurashi's room is number 201. Aisle D."

"Thank you." Ayume said.

She clutched the flowers to her chest and made her way down the halls to the dorm rooms. She went into the hall that had the sign "Dorms" overhead, and looked for Aisle D. Smiling slightly as she found it; Ayume strolled to Kagome's room.

* * *

**The next chapter should be up by Wednsday, ill try to write some of it Saturday and Sunday, but on Monday and Tuesday i have Volleyball Tryouts. So i hope you liked it and wish me luck!! REVIEW!!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey readers, I know its really short and all...and I know your bummed that the story is going on hold...but I have to wait till I get control of my computer again, I WILL finish this story. You have my word.**

**Weightless**

**Chapter 24: Visitor**

Ayume nervously knocked on Kagome's dorm door. She waited patiently for someone to answer the door, but no one answered. She waited a little bit then she knocked again.

Sighing when no answer came again, she turned to leave, but then a handsome man with magnificent long silver hair and dog ears stopped her in her tracks. She watched the gorgeous man walk down the hallway.

"Excuse me, have you seen Kagome Higurashi?"

The man's ears turned towards her as she spoke. Ayume nearly giggled when they did but she kept her laughter in. The man turned towards her and spoke.

"Who's asking for Kagome?"

"I-I am, my name is Ayume...Kagome's friend." Inuyasha smiled as she said this.

"Kagome hasn't had a friend visit her yet, I'm sure she would like that. I am Inuyasha, her doctor." Ayume smiled.

"Well I dropped by because I wanted to know how she was doing...and I wanted to give her these." she motioned her hand to the flowers.

"Those are lovely. I'm sure she will love them. Just go in and we'll get a vase for them."

"What?" Ayume furrowed her eyebrow.

"Kagome is at her session with her counselor at the moment, she should be here shortly though," Inuyasha said

Ayume opened Kagome's door and stepped inside her room.

"I will go get a vase for those, so I'll be right back."

Inuyasha disappeared for a minute then came back with a clear vase, he filled it half full with water then let Ayume arrange the flowers in the vase while they waited for

Kagome's return.

Kagome shed her last tear. She sniffled and checked the time; ten minutes after her session was over. Standing she wiped the signs of tears from her face and began making her way towards her room. Kagome walked slowly towards her door, she placed her delicate hand on the handle and turned it. Pushing the door she let herself in and closed it behind her. Kagome felt a presence, looking up she gasped at the sight.

"A-Ayume!?" Her friend turned around and gasped.

"Kagome!! It's been so long." Ayume stood up and walked to her friend and embraced her.

"I've missed you so much!" Kagome began crying into Ayume's arms.

"I know...I'm sorry I haven't visited before...its just I wanted to give you a chance to get better."

Ayume held Kagome out at arms length and examined her.

"Kagome you look absolutely wonderful. You look so much better from when I last seen you...I remember you looked dead; you scared me so much,"

Ayume hugged Kagome again. "You're almost your old self again Kaggs...I'm so proud of you."

'_My old self...oh no...Ayume noticed too!! I AM fat again..._' Kagome thought to herself.

After they were done hugging Kagome and Ayume sat on the couch next to each other.

"Everyone's been wondering how you are Kagome, she said.

"I've...been doing pretty well, Kagome replied.

"Kagome has, she is almost fully recovered," Inuyasha stated proudly.

"That's so great Kagome!" Ayume praised.

Kagome shrugged, not really accepting it.

"All I got was fat again..."

Kagome started planning in her head how to get skinny again...she had to...she had to be pretty for Inuyasha.

Ayume stayed over for dinner...well, what they called dinner, and chatted with Sango, Miroku and Koga. Kagome picked at her "Mac and cheese" like Sango; neither wanted to eat it but took a few bites to make the adults happy. Ayume left before dessert, she gave a hug to Kagome and promised to come back sometime.

Miroku, Sango, and Koga noticed Kagome was unusually quite through dinner, but didn't know why.

"Hey Kaggs...is something wrong?" Miroku asked, concern all over his face.

Kagome poked at her cheesecake a little and thought about if she should tell them what's bothering her instead of just going back to the way she used to be...what if Inuyasha got mad at her?

Not looking up Kagome asked, "Is it normal for a person to gain back their weight faster when they are anorexic?"

Her friends were stunned by this question.

"Well...I'm not sure, but I imagine that since your body was starving, I am pretty sure that it would gain back the weight a bit fast," Sango replied.

"Maybe you should ask Inuyasha," Koga suggested, "He would probably know."

Kagome nodded, "Kay, I'll ask him."

She went back to being silent and picking at her cheesecake. Koga, Miroku and Sango looked at each other and shrugged. When it was time to go to the dorms they walked together and watched Kagome leave with Inuyasha.

"Do you know why she asked that question at diner?" Miroku asked.

"I don't know...maybe she was just curious. Or she was wondering why she was getting heavier faster than she could lose the weight," Sango suggested.

"Maybe...but what if something is happening to her... what if someone is telling her that she is gaining weight to fast?" said Koga.

"I don't think anyone would say that, Koga. I mean Kagome is still pretty skinny, she only just started getting healthy looking, and who would do that?" Miroku wondered aloud.

"Who knows...but whatever is going on, we should keep an eye on Kagome. Just in case," Sango said.

They boys nodded in agreement. They couldn't let their friend go back to the way she used to be.

* * *

"Inuyasha, I was wondering about something." Kagome said. Inuyasha and Kagome were cuddling on her bed, flipping through channels on the TV.

"What is it, love?" He asked.

Kagome hesitated before she spoke, "Is it normal for a person to gain back their weight faster when they are anorexic?"

Inuyasha blinked at the question. He didn't see that one coming. Turning off the TV, he faced her, grabbed her hand and held it with both of his.

"Kagome, you know that you were anorexic. But what you might not have known was that your body was in survival mode. For every little bit of food that you ate would store itself in your body."

"Is that why I am gaining my weight back faster?" she asked.

"Yes love. Your body doesn't have to store food anymore because you are eating regularly. You are becoming healthy again ok? Your body stored a little, so that's why you gained a bit of weight fast. You don't have to worry about it doing that anymore 'kay?" Inuyasha said, trying to soothe her.

"Ok."

"Did that answer your question? No more worries?"

Kagome gave him a peck on the lips, "Yes it did, thank you."

Inuyasha gave her a goofy smile then started tickling her. Kagome squealed a little and thrashed beneath him, giggling uncontrollably. Inuyasha held her still with one hand and tickled her with the other. Then he swooped down and captured her lips in a sweet passionate kiss.

* * *


	25. Chapter 25

**Weightless **

**Chapter 25: Lie To Me**

Naraku sat at his desk. He had to get Kagome and him some alone time; not just a counsel session. Wait….maybe during the time she came to see him he could extend it, saying it would be good for her health. Naraku started forming a plan, grinning devilishly as the wheels turned in his head.

Inuyasha walked down the office halls. He walked past Naraku's office, only to hear his name being called.

"Inuyasha, would you mind if we spoke for a moment?" Naraku exclaimed as he the other man passed by.

Inuyasha walked into his office and closed the door behind him.

"What is it?"

Naraku smirked and motioned for him to sit. "I would like to discuss Kagome with you."

Inuyasha paled a little, "Uh…what about her?"

"She seems like she needs more counseling. Kagome asked me about gaining weight today and seems a bit troubled by it. I'm afraid she'll start her old "ways" again."

"She asked me about that as well…" Inuyasha said thoughtfully.

"Yes, so I was thinking we should make her session's longer, say…about another half hour?"

Inuyasha thought about this for a moment. He knew Kagome _hated _counseling sessions, but what if she _was_ going to go back to her old ways? He couldn't let her do that…he loved her too much to let her kill herself slowly like that.

"I guess…but don't make it boring. Make it more interesting…something hands on, maybe, so the time will pass by quickly."

Naraku smirked.

"What a _wonderful _idea. We should do something….hands on," he grinned evilly, as vile thoughts clouded his mind.

* * *

Kagome sulked her way to Naraku's office. She mentally groaned as she knocked on the door. Another hour with Naraku…oh, joy…

The door opened. This was new. Usually he just hollered at her to come in, but he actually got up and opened the door for her…just what was going on?

Naraku gave her a lustful smile as she walked through the entrance and into his office.

"Hello dear," he said soothingly.

"Um…hi…" she whispered shyly.

"Come, take a seat." Naraku waved his hand at the couch.

Kagome warily approached the couch and sat down. Naraku noticed she was very tense.

"Why so tense, dear?" Kagome shrugged in reply.

Naraku came up behind her and started rubbing her shoulders.

"Everyone says I must have been a massage therapist in the past life," Naraku said softly.

Kagome's muscles relaxed as Naraku rubbed the knots away. Though her body was beginning to loosen up, her mind was buzzing with questions.

As the confusion spread through her mind, his hands wandered to her neck, then to her collar bone. He started moving lower to where the top of her breasts were. Kagome tensed once again. Then his hands slid over her soft mounds and under them, massaging her rib cage.

Naraku whispered in her ear while he was massaging her ribs, "Feels lovely doesn't it?"

Kagome said nothing and tried remaining still.

Naraku moved Kagome's long hair to one side of her neck. He bent his head down and kissed the soft exposed flesh of her neck. Kagome gasped at the contact of his cold mouth to her skin.

Naraku bit down softly and sucked on the cream-colored skin. Kagome sat up and backed away with a frightened expression. He grinned at her reaction.

"It's ok dear, come here." Naraku opened his arms.

Kagome shook her head no.

He stepped forward and embraced her tightly. She whimpered as she felt a bulge press against her leg.

Naraku's hands slid down her back and squeezed her butt painfully, making her whimper again as she felt the bulge get harder on her leg.

His lips traced along her jaw and over her ear, nibbling on the soft lobe. Rough lips kissed her neck and collarbone, leaving small bite marks.

Kagome tried to escape the embrace, but all that happened was Naraku crushing her more to his body each time. She was to the point now where she could barely breathe. What was going on? Why was he doing this?

"Please…don't," Kagome begged and Naraku's hand reached around and cupped her breast.

He paid no attention to her pleas. Naraku sniffed her hair, "Mmm, what a wonderful scent you have; like Sakura blossoms. It is so good I could almost," he licked her neck, "taste it." His lips curved upward as he said this.

Kagome shivered and tried to hold back tears threatening to spill from her eyes…what was going to happen?

"Please….stop…" Kagome pleaded again.

"Why should I darling? You're so…_irresistible_."

Naraku swooped down and forced a rough hard kiss on her. His lips compelled hers open and he shot his tongue in her mouth. Kagome bit down on it. When Naraku yelled in pain, she scrambled away.

"You fat, little bitch," Naraku hissed at her, then grabbed her arms roughly and shook her.

"The only reason you are here is because you're _fat_ and these people are trying to make you _fatter_. You were perfect when you came in, but now…" he gave her a quick disgusted look and continued. "You look like a pregnant _pig_."

Kagome gasped and traitorous tears fell from her eyes.

Her body went numb. Inuyasha lied to her…she was fat….and he was trying to make her fatter…

Naraku petted her long raven tresses of silk, "But it's ok, _darling_. I will help you become your old self again. It will be fun! Just don't listen to other people. Listen to _me_, and only_ me_." He made her look into his cold dark eyes. "I only want to protect you. And tell you the real truth. I love you and all I want is the best for you."

Kagome burst out into tears.

Naraku hugged her to his chest and shushed her with a big rictus (A/N if you don't know what that means it means a big smile) on his lips.

Kagome's mind was in a different place. She didn't even register it when Naraku's foul hands roamed her body…her _fat, _ugly_,_ _disgusting_, body.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey my lovelyes!! This chapter has been done for weeks. But my Beta didnt send me back the chapter...so i gave up making u wait and just posted it. so if there is typos sorry and i THINK i need a new BETA reader so if anyone is up for it PM me.**

* * *

**Weightless**

**Chapter 26: I Believe**

Kagome sat on the edge of her bed in a daze. What had happened earlier… why did she let him _touch _her like that.

'_I feel so dirty…'_ she thought to herself.

Kagome rubbed her arm, trying to rub off the invisible dirt she felt within her. She scratched at her skin, she felt as if her whole body had an invisible sheet of filth on her.

Kagome ran to the bathroom, stripping her clothes as she went. She turned her shower on and stepped in. she scrubbed herself furiously, her skin turning red. It wasn't enough. Kagome switched the water to searing hot. It burned her skin, turning it cherry red.

Slipping to the shower floor she wept quietly, her head in her hands. Soon the water turned a chilling cold, and she got out, wrapping herself in a towel and getting dressed.

Kagome opened the door and stepped out, closing it behind her. She looked up to see Inuyasha walk into her room just then with a big smile on her face.

"Kagome love, I missed…Kami what happened to your skin!" he asked his eyes growing wide as he looked at her skin.

He looked at her arm where her t-shirt reveled a painful looking red. Inuyasha touched her blistering red skin and felt how warm it was.

"What happened?" he asked once more.

"I…I kinda passed out in the shower…I guess it got to hot.." she lied.

Inuyasha opened her blouse then turned her around, looking at her back, "Oh dear….wait right here ill be back."

Inuyasha rushed out of her room and to the infirmary. Opening the cupboards he took out some burn cream, then rushed back to Kagome's room.

She sat at the edge of her bed, Inuyasha strode up to her and made her turn her back to him. He rubbed the cream on her back in small circles, making sure to get every inch of it. Kagome winced a little, sure it hurt…but at least it made the feeling of being dirty and filthy go away…

Inuyasha dressed her burns and let her button up her shirt once more. Pulling her in his arms, Inuyasha kissed her head.

"Why did you faint love?"

"I…I don't know.." she lied.

Inuyasha nodded then thought for a moment….was she going back to her old ways?

Inuyasha looked at her seriously, "Kagome I need to talk to you."

Kagome paled, "About what?"

He sighed then took the plunge, "Kagome, your not throwing up your food and starving yourself again are you?"

Her eyes widened.

"Because…if you are then I want you to tell me now…I love you Kagome and I wont and cant let you do that to yourself. Your just hurting yourself…I cant loose you like that.."

Kagome shushed him with a finger, "Inuyasha…I'm not ok? I'm not starving myself again. didn't I promise never to again?"

"Yea…I'm sorry I was just worried…"

She smiled at him, "I understand."

"love I'm proud of you…you have overcame the desire to do that. Your getting better every day. And your much happier than I've seen you in a while. Just when you leave here…don't let _any_ one tell you that your 'fat or overweight'. Your not ok?"

Inuyasha brought her over to the mirror, "Look at you," he put a hand on her flat stomach " smooth and beautiful, do you see any fat here?"

Kagome shook her head….she didn't…really.

He slid his hand down to her leg, "All I feel is muscle here, nothing but skin and muscle."

Kagome looked…he was right…

He gave her a playful smile then moved his hands to her butt, "And this," he whispered in her ear, " is _perfect_, nice and firm."

Kagome giggled a little and blushed.

"Do you believe me now Kagome? Truly?"

Kagome thought for a moment…Inuyasha wouldn't lie to her…she knew that. Glancing in the mirror again she seen a slim figure of herself. She smiled.

"Yes…I do believe it. I'm not fat."

"I love you Kagome." he said and smiled.

Kagome blushed, "I love you too."

Inuyasha kissed her passionately. He picked her up and brought her to the bed, laying her down. There they fell asleep in each others arms. Unaware of the red evil eyes watching the whole thing…

"Busted." Naraku whispered.

Kagome walked down the halls, she took a nervous breath…she was going to tell her friends why she was hear…the real story.

Biting her lip she knocked on Sango's door.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!! And if ur interested in being a BETA please tell me!**


	27. Chapter 27

**I am back my lovely readers!!! I apologies so so so so so so so so sooooooo much for taking so long...well i am making up for it! i made long chapter for all of you!! i hope you enjoy it! ^-^**

* * *

**Weightless**

**Chapter 27:**

Sango was lying on her bed with Miroku, about to take a nap but heard a knock on her door. Getting up she went to answer it.

"Kagome," she said a little shocked as she opened her door, "what a nice surprise," she smiled.

"I hope I am not interrupting anything…" Kagome said, looking Miroku.

"No not at all, we were just lying together. What brings you hear?"

Kagome hesitated, "could you bring Koga down here?" she asked Miroku.

"Sure." Miroku's face was a puzzled expression, he looked at Sango but she just shrugged her shoulders.

Miroku walked down the hallway of dorms and knocked on Koga's door. After hearing a "come in" he entered.

"Hey Kaggs is in Sango's room and she wants us all there." he explained.

"Why?" he asked confused.

"Beats me. Your guess is as good as mine." Miroku shrugged.

Koga wheeled himself out his door, following Miroku to Sango's room. Once the boys got there they sat in a semi-circle around Kagome.

She was silent for a minute then spoke softly.

"I bet you're all wondering why I wanted you all here." she said

"Just a little." Miroku kidded.

They all smiled at Miroku's lightheartedness, he could always make someone smile.

"Well," Kagome started, "the reason you are all hear is because I want to tell all of you why I am here."

Sango begin to speak but Kagome cut her off.

"Yes you all know my diagnosis, but not the main reason why I

became that way."

Sango, Koga, and Miroku were all silent. All listening intently to her words.

Kagome began her story.

"Last year, when I went to school, there were these girls that were really skinny. They called me fat all the time. And ugly." Kagome's lip trembled at the memory.

" I liked this guy, Hojo. And he only hung out with the skinny popular girls…and I wasn't one of them. So…I tried to make myself skinny so he would like me."

"My grandfather died a few weeks before I started, from leukemia. It took a toll on my mom…she yelled at me a lot. She stopped loving me. She called me the names the girls at school called me."

Kagome sniffed back the tears that tried to spill over.

" She said I never did anything…to loose weight so I _could_ do something ."

"So…that's what I did. I wanted it to stop I wanted to be accepted…I just wanted my mother to love me again…"

Sango got up and put her arms around Kagome. She shushed her as she cried, while Koga held her hand and Miroku patted her back.

After a few minutes everything mellowed down and Kagome's sobs became sniffles.

"I am glad you told us that Kagome." Koga said with a smile.

Kagome smiled back at him "me too…" Kagome noticed that Koga was rubbing her hand with his thumb, and a spark of something in his eyes….what was it? She forgot about it and broke everyone's embrace.

"Thanks guys, for listening."

"Anytime Kaggs." Miroku said with a smile

"I have never told anyone the reason…not even Inuyasha. I'm going to tell him next time I see him though." Kagome admitted

Koga smiled at that. She cared about them a lot.

* * *

Kagome sat in her room and looked at the clock. Inuyasha was ten minutes late. She had left him a note on his desk telling her she wanted to talk to him.

She was finally going to tell him what she had told her friends.

A knock sounded at the door. Kagome smiled, getting up she practically ran to the door and threw it open. But frowned as she seen who it was.

"Hello my dear."

Naraku.

It took almost everything she had to not run away.

"C-can I help you?" Kagome asked shakily.

Naraku stepped through the door and put his hand on her cheek.

"Oh how I missed you today, I just couldn't wait any longer to see you." he said in a husky voice.

Kagome began to shake. Where was Inuyasha?

She started backing up. " I-is there a-anything you need…" her voice was so soft it was almost a frightened whisper.

'_how I love to see fear in those eyes.' _Naraku thought and then grasped her around her waist and pulled her to him almost chuckling when she gasped and felt her body tremble.

Kagome felt something hard press against her hip, she swallowed, realizing what it was.

"See how you make me feel darling? I want you so bad." Naraku snatched her leg and put it over his hip. He grabbed her butt then lifted her up a bit and grinded his pelvis into hers.

Kagome whimpered and struggled to get away. He forcefully kissed her and then squeezed her breast. hearing her cry out in pain.

Kagome begged him to stop them finally pushed him away from her.

" I see, you want to wait for later. I understand." he winked at her and a shiver of disgust went down her spine.

He left the room and Kagome sunk to her knees crying. About five minutes later Inuyasha walked through her door.

"Sorry I'm late Kagome I--Kagome what's wrong?"

Inuyasha gathered her into his arms and rocked her till her crying stopped.

"Are you alright love?"

Kagome sniffled, "Yes…I'm ok its just stupid hormones from my period…" she lied.

Inuyasha chuckled, "Yea, its alright love, it will pass."

Kagome nodded.

"So what was so important you wanted to tell me?"

"I wanted to tell you why I am here…"

Inuyasha blinked, he sure didn't expect.

Kagome went into the same story she told Miroku, Koga, and Sango.

After she was done she was holding back tears from the memories. Inuyasha kissed her forehead. "I am glad you finally told me. It shows your almost recovered."

Kagome looked at the clock. Inuyasha caught her gaze, "Its time for your session."

"Don't make me go…" Kagome pleaded.

"_How is it that every time she has to go to a session she gets scared? Is something going on she isn't telling me?" _

"How come you're so scared of going to see Naraku Kagome?" He asked.

"I just don't like him…he…he looks at me wired and lately he's been…"

His eyebrow arched, "Been what Kagome?"

She shook her head, "Nothing…I just don't like him."

Inuyasha kissed her forehead and picked her up and led her out the door to Naraku's office.

'_There is definitely something she isn't telling me." _He thought.

* * *

Naraku opened the door for Kagome and Inuyasha stepping aside so they could step in. He smiled at Kagome with a hint of lust.

"Well I'll be in my office, if you need anything holler." He looked at Kagome when he said that, Kagome nodded, sort of understanding.

Inuyasha left closing the door behind him.

Naraku and Kagome stood there in silence for a moment.

"So were you excited to come see me my dear?"

Kagome just looked at her feet.

Naraku smiled, " I'm sure you were."

He put a hand on her waist and she flinched.

"What is the matter dearest? Do not be frightened, It will not hurt too much the first time."

Kagome looked up, "Wh-what will?"

Naraku gave her an evil smirk and started walking towards her. Kagome shook and walked backwards. He came closer. The back of her knees hit the love seat and she fell back onto it.

Naraku straddled her, one leg on either side of her hips. Kagome whimpered as his bulge pressed against her pelvis. He shushed her then let his hand slide up her leg and touch her womanhood.

"Please…stop." Kagome pleaded and tried to struggle.

Naraku held her down and pushed her panties to the side and began to unzip his pants.

Kagome tried harder to get up but Naraku kept slamming her down harder to the couch.

Kagome began to cry as she seen Naraku's manhood, he held her down as he started placing it at her entrance.

'_He is going to really rape me…' _she cried in her mind.

She tried one more time.

"Please…I don't want this." Kagome's tears were starting to slid down her cheeks.

"Of course you do darling, your going to like how I fuck you."

Kagome didn't know what else to make him stop. She screamed.

"INUYASHA!! INUYASHA HELP ME! HELP! INUYASHA!!!"

Naraku covered her mouth and slammed her down against the couch again.

"Shut up you stupid bitch." he hissed at her.

At that moment Inuyasha slammed through the door.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?"

Inuyasha's demon raged inside him. Someone else was about to rape his mate.

Inuyasha threw Naraku off Kagome and he stood in front of her.

"What the hell were you trying to do?" his voice dripped with venom.

Naraku cackled. "It's not like you wouldn't know."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I know about you and the whore." Naraku reveled.

Kagome gasped and Inuyasha flinched.

"I know you two are seeing each other. And I have the power to destroy your career. You could be shipped off to prison."

Inuyasha punched Naraku in the face.

"Security!" Inuyasha yelled.

One of the security guards rushed in.

"What is going on?" he asked.

"This _scum _was about to rape my patient." Inuyasha glared at the vile man on the floor.

The security guard talked into a portable radio he had. "Yea I need backup, I have a attempt of rape on our hands here."

The security guards placed a pair of handcuffs on Naraku's wrists and lead him out to the car.

Inuyasha scooped the sobbing Kagome up in his arms and rocked her back and fourth.

"Shhh, its alright now, he's gone, he's gone now. He can't hurt you anymore."

Inuyasha picked her up bridal stile and carried her back to her room, shushing her weeping until she fell asleep in his arms from mental exhaustion.

Inuyasha thought to himself as his love slept.

' _How did I not see the signs? I am so blind. Kagome could have been raped because of my foolishness…at least she is safe…"_

His thoughts came to an end as he fell asleep holding his love.

**How was it? REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Well i know it is ben a few weeks, but i have been really ill. i have Tonsillitis, and is hard to do anything. my meds are making me loopy =S. so yea i hope you like this chappie!**

* * *

**Weightless**

**Chapter 28: Demon**

Inuyasha woke up feeling a warmth from the sleeping Kagome. He petted her hair. She had such a tough day yesterday…the poor girl was almost raped. A fate no girl deserves. He kissed her forehead and seen her eyes flutter open.

"Inuyasha…" she whispered

"I'm here sweetheart."

Kagome's lip trembled and she buried her face into his arms and sobbed.

He shushed her. "Shhh, Kagome I'm here…I'm here. He cant hurt you anymore. He's gone."

Kagome nodded, while Inuyasha kept rocking her back and forth. They sat up and he let her lay her head on his chest while she wept.

After a few minutes they heard a soft knock and seen Sango's head pop into the room.

"Hey…umm…is it ok if we see her?"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and seen her nod then gave her the ok.

Miroku, Koga and Sango filed in the room.

"Oh…Kagome…."Sango whispered.

Kagome looked at her friends with red puffy tear filled eyes.

Sango launched herself into Kagome, giving her a big hug. While Kagome cried Sango rubbed her back.

Sango's lip trembled, "I'm so sorry Kagome…I…I should have seen the way he looked at you. Its all _my _fault…."

Inuyasha put a hand on Sango's shoulder, "It is not your fault. It is more mine than anyone's, there were so many signs I seen…but I was just so _blind."_

Miroku and Koga didn't know what to do, they sat quietly, confused on what to do in this situation. What could they really say?

Miroku, Koga and Sango left shortly after.

Inuyasha got Kagome and himself some breakfast . They ate in silence. A few minutes later a knock came at the door.

Inuyasha opened the door to see the demon police. One buff tiger demon stepped forward

"Are you Dr. Takashi?" he asked. The demons voice was deep and strong.

"Yes…" he asked a little suspiciously.

"I am going to need your patient Miss. Kagome to come down to station for a while."

Kagome stepped forward, "Why?" she asked in a whisper.

The officer tired to speak gently to her, " We need you to tell us what happened, and we need to know what charges you want to press."

Kagome nodded. "…Can Inu--I mean, can Dr. Takashi come with us?"

The officer nodded, "If he wants too."

"Ill go, Kagome needs reassurance after what happened."

The officer nodded, "follow me."

* * *

Kagome tugged at her sleeves and chewed her lip, she was sitting in the room with a camera pointing at her face, and a huge demon officer firing questions at her.

"When did he start this kind of behavior?"

"I…I don't remember." she said quietly.

"How long has he been treating you like this."

"Uh…w-well almost a month."

"Did you urge him on in anyway?"

"No!"

"Did you ever imply that you liked him?"

"No, I--"

"Did you want him to do this to you then your doctor just walked in?"

"NO! SHUT THE HELL UP! I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM!"

Inuyasha burst in the room, "What happened!?"

Kagome ran into his arms and cried.

"What the fuck did you say to her?" Inuyasha's eyes flashed red and he clenched her to his chest.

The demon officers took a step back a little worried.

Then demon in Inuyasha roared to let him out. He fought.

' _**They hurt OUR mates feelings they must pay!'**_

'_I cant, they might find out and separate us! I cant loose her!"_

The demon pushed through. Inuyasha's eyes became red with a turquoise pupil, his fangs lengthened and looked extremely sharp and dangerous. His claws grew wicked hard and sharp-edged.

"Stay. Away. From. Mate!"

The officers looked at each other, "Mate?" one of them asked.

"You hurt mate!!" Inuyasha looked like he was about to lunge at them.

The tiger demon stepped forwards. "Dr. Takashi?" he asked, wondering what was going on.

"Leave." Inuyasha's demon hissed.

They officers hesitated, would he hurt the girl? The tiger demon took another step. Inuyasha backed into a corner clutching the sobbing and whimpering Kagome to his chest. She held to him like life line.

"Miss Kagome? Are you ok?" the tiger demon asked softly.

"Go away…" she sobbed and cried more into Inuyasha's arms.

He kissed her forehead and petted her hair. Looking back up the love filled eyes left into full of rage and deadly.

"LEAVE!" he snarled again.

The officers walked back slowly out of the room.

Inuyasha made sure they were gone then sunk to the floor. His demon was still raging, it seemed to calm down and go back inside the back of his mind.

"Its ok Kagome love…I'm here." Kagome nodded, she had stopped her weeping and just sat in Inuyasha's lap, still clinging to him.

* * *

"What was that!?" the tiger demon asked his partner.

"A demon protecting his mate…I guess."

The tiger demon paced. The girl and the half demon were still inside the conference room. Was the half demon dangerous? Its demon came out and was angry. Would he hurt the girl? But the half demon …or was it demon? The scent of Dr. Takashi was of a full demon when he was in his rage.

But when he was brining them to the station, it was only but of a half demon…

"We have to report this." said the tiger demons partner.

"It was just a demon protecting his mate." he reasoned.

"Yes but its also a doctor and a patient having a relationship…it is against the law."

The tiger demon sighed, his partner didn't know what it was like to have a mate.

"Look, they are mates. And he is part demon. Demon law's are that they are allowed to protect their mate no matter what the incident."

"But that doesn't give him the right to take advantage of a girl that is only 16. And his patient!" he spat.

The tiger demon sighed again frustrated. His partner would not let this go.

"Fine report it, but leave me out of this."

The tiger demons partner nodded, and walked away.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	29. Chapter 29

**Omgsh. ive been sick for a looooong time....tonsilitis sucks!!! well im all better and your chapter is done =] sorry that its late. merry christmas and happy new years!!**

* * *

**Weightless**

Chapter 29: What do I do?

Inuyasha rocked Kagome back and fourth. What had he done?

'We protected mate' answered his demon. He was only half in control, the demon was bound to push through if he seen another officer.

'But she isn't our mate…' Inuyasha thought to himself sadly. Kagome wasn't his mate…his demon only thought of Kagome as theirs. If the law see's that he has a relationship with a patient, and she isn't his mate…he didn't even want to think about what would happen.

Kagome hiccupped and sniffled his arms. She still clung to him like a lifeline.

'What have I done…my poor Kagome is going to have to leave me. She will suffer I know it…she is going to be taken away from me…and I cant stop it .'

Down the hall Inuyasha hear the demon officers arguing. One didn't want to turn them in? How is that? Could it be he had a love of his own as well? The Tiger demons partner was going to turn them in no matter what. He knew it….and he was right.

The heavy foot steps left towards the main office. They were doomed. He knew it. They were going to tell that him and Kagome were in a relationship.

'How are we going to get out of this without being separated?' He asked himself

'Make her our mate' His demon replied.

'I can't ask Kagome to do that…she wouldn't want to be with me for eternity… she just wants comfort.' He told himself.

Kagome sniffled, "Inuyasha?" she asked.

He kissed her forehead and petted her hair, "Yes love?"

"Are they going to take me away from you?" she whispered.

"Most likely…"

Kagome's lip trembled.

"Inuyasha, please don't let them take me away from you…I-I love you…don't let them, please! Ill do anything…lets run away!"

Inuyasha silently gasped. Run away? Could he do that? Could he go into hiding with her? Start a new life…new name, new job…new home?

"Inuyasha…we could leave, we could leave now. We could get married and then you could find a new job somewhere else. We could go to America with new names and everything. Just…please…please, don't let them take me away from you…I love you, I-I want to be with you forever."

'Did she say forever? She's serious…she wants to run away. She would do anything to stay with me…'

*****

The tiger demon sulked as him and his partner walked down the marble hallways. Stupid bear demon…hardly any emotions in him.

They got to the main office, the bear demon told what happened to the "big man".

"Are they mated?" he asked

"They seemed like it, but we are not one-hundred percent sure if they are mated, he was so protective of the girl."

"Well then, we will see if they are mated. If they are then, we cant press charges. Its demon law."

The bear demon growled.

"How can it remove the charges of sagitorial rape? Or sexual abuse?"

"How do you know they had intercourse?" asked the officer.

The tiger demon growled at his partner, "By demon law, you must protect your mate at all costs, doesn't matter the situation. But you wouldn't know that, would you?" he said bitingly.

The bear demon scowled then walked off.

Inuyasha sighed as he laid his cheek on top of Kagome's head. He was enjoying the last few minutes he had with his love. He kissed her and rocked her, whispering sweet words into her ear.

Inuyasha's ear flickered, listening to the voices down the hall.

"Are they mated?"

"They seemed like it, but we are not one-hundred percent sure if they are mated, he was so protective of the girl."

"Well then, we will see if they are mated. If they are then, we cant press charges. Its demon law."

Inuyasha bit his lip…there came that thought again….Kagome his mate? Could he do that to her? Just to save his own skin? His demon growled.

'Make her our mate. She said she loves us.'

' I cant ruin her life with her being bound to me forever…she would get tiered of me…"

'She said she loves us with everything, give me my mate!'

Inuyasha considered it…Kagome...his love that he is holding right now.

He thought of the future, would she want pups? Inuyasha got an image of Kagome with his child, a big swollen belly, smiling at him

Inuyasha hesitated. Could he ask her?

"Kagome…"

"Yes?" she whispered.

"Kagome, do you truly love me? Would you want to spend the rest of your life with me?"

Kagome paused…what is he trying to ask her?

She faced him and looked him in the eye seriously, "Inuyasha you mean everything to me…if I cant be with you then I don't know what ill do."

Inuyasha smiled and took her face in both hands and kissed her patiently.

"Kagome, I have to ask you something. And you have to be a hundred percent sure that it is what you want."

She nodded, "what is it?"

He let out a breath, "Kagome, will you be my mate?"

Kagome's face brightened into a smile and she kissed him over and over.

"Yes, yes, a thousand times yes!" she said with tears in her eyes.

Inuyasha hugged her tightly.

"Kagome you know we cant do this traditionally."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"The traditional way is to…mate, and when we are both at our…umm….well going over the edge per say. I mark you."

Kagome blushed.

"Well, the reason most people mate when they are going to get marked is because the pleasure takes away the pain from the bite."

Kagome blushed again.

"I'm sorry Kagome….I know your probably not ready for anything like this…"

"Inuyasha…its alright I love you and i'll do anything for you."

Inuyasha's ears perked forward, he heard footsteps. The demon officers were coming back.

Inuyasha swallowed nervously.

"Kagome I know this is so sudden but I have to mark you, right now. They officers are coming back. If they see we are not mated, they will separated us and we will never see each other again."

"Mark me. Now." Kagome said urgently.

She bared her neck and leaned toward him.

He kissed the spot he was going to mark and then whispered to her. "sorry love." he sunk his teeth into her neck where it connected to her shoulder. She winced in pain and tried not to make any noise.

Inuyasha released his fangs then licked the wound clean. Soon after, a mark of a crescent moon with the slashes through it . He kissed it then held her close. Waiting for the officers.

* * *

**REVIEW!!!!**


	30. Chapter 30

**

* * *

**

Hello my lovely readers!!! I SOOOOO sorry ive been gone forever, but....groundation foundation caught up again...sorry...but hey this is a long chapter for you to make it up. i hope you love it!

* * *

Weightless

**Chapter 30: Not Everyone Has a Happy Ending**

The clicking sound of shoes hit the tiles as the demon officers came closer. Click. Click. Click. Click. Inuyasha could feel Kagome tense as they got closer.

"It's alright Kagome. They wont take you away from me. We will be ok."

"What if it doesn't work…" she whispered in fear.

"It will. Don't worry mate, it will."

Mate….that one word made her smile…she was his mate now. Kagome leaned up and kissed him softly then laid her head on his chest. She took a deep breath as she heard the officers stop at the door.

The door slowly opened and the tiger demon peeked in.

"We would just like to see Miss Higurashi for a moment. Is that alright?" he asked. Asking permission for another male to confront their mate was mandatory.

He nodded once sharply, he pushed back his screaming demon. Reluctantly he let Kagome out of his arms.

"They are just going to ask a few questions ok? They wont do anything wrong. Ill be listening." he told mostly to the officers.

Kagome hesitantly got up and went with the officers.

"Miss Kagome, would you be willing to do something for us?" the tiger demon asked.

Kagome shrugged not meeting their gaze.

"Could you confirm a statement for us? And prove it?"

Kagome looked up, "what is it?" she whispered softly.

"Your doctor said you were mates, is that true?" he asked seriously.

"Yes." Kagome confirmed in a soft, but confident voice.

"May we see your mark?"

Kagome blushed then moved her shirt down, exposing her shoulder. There on her shoulder blade was the mark of the Takashi's. The red crescent moon with the three slashes through it.

The bear demon stomped away. The tiger demon smiled, silently relived, "Thank you miss Higurashi, you may go back into the question room, but we would like to talk to your mate for a moment as well."

Inuyasha opened the door and stepped towards them, "Anything you can say to me you can say to my mate." he said firmly. He loved saying that…his mate.

The officer nodded, "Well, before we found out you were mated we were going to arrest you for possible sagitorial rape and patient, doctor relationship."

"And?" Inuyasha pressed.

"Well it is demon law….you are mated so we can't arrest you or press charges of any sort."

Kagome's head got dizzy….they can stay together…is this a dream?

Inuyasha stayed firm, "Thank you, may we leave to the institution now?"

The officer stepped out of their way in a silent answer. Inuyasha nodded his appreciation, wrapped his arm around her waist and led her out of the station.

Getting in his Lexus, Kagome let out a breath. She slumped on the leather seats and just started into space. She looked around. The green trees swayed in the breeze. The bright grass looked so soft, people walked around, without a care, not even noticing the girl. No one knew who she was.

She could get out and run right now…escape from that prison and never come back. She heard Inuyasha get in the car, no, she couldn't go. Inuyasha, her _mate_. She could never leave him.

Other cars whizzed past them as they started their way to the institute. Kagome watched the grayish black rode with the fading yellow pass by, but still looking the same.

They got there, and Inuyasha got out of the car, he noticed Kagome didn't get out. Opening her door Inuyasha waited for her to step out.

"Kagome?" he was confused.

She didn't say anything she just sat there… Inuyasha shook her softly she seemed to snap out of her daze.

"We are here." he told her.

Kagome blushed then unbuckled herself and stepped out of the car, taking Inuyasha's offered hand.

"Does everyone know?"

Inuyasha looked guilty for a moment, "Yes…"

"Ok…well I guess it doesn't matter. If they don't like it then tough…we have each other…"

Inuyasha smiled, she was trying to be brave. He knew it sort of bugged her. The stone steps seemed to last forever as they walked up them. The door opened and then Kagome opened her eyes.

Everything was silent. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. A phone rang at the receptionists desk, other than that it was completely silent. Like always.

Kagome didn't understand….shouldn't everyone be looking at her? Or at Inuyasha?

But no one was….they were acting like everything is normal. Maybe not everyone knew?

Kagome and Inuyasha walked down the hallway to Kagome's dorm. Once they got their Kagome couldn't keep in the questions any longer.

"Inuyasha, why is everyone acting like everything is normal? I thought you said they knew." her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"They do love, its just they are acting normal because it _is_ normal. I am a half demon, and my demon chooses a mate, and it chose you. Simple."

"Why are they acting like it never happened? I am your patient….its not that normal."

"Well, they knew it was bound to happen sometime."

Kagome stayed silent, still confused. Inuyasha knew this.

"I know it is confusing at first Kagome but things will seem more normal over time."

Kagome gave him a sweet smile.

"I have to go do some paperwork now Kagome, will you be alright?"

She nodded.

"Alright, you know where my office is if you need me."

Kagome watched as Inuyasha left the room. His silver hair that went to his waist swished as he walked. She hated to feel him leave her presence.

Kagome sat alone in silence for a few minutes. What was she supposed to do? Looking at the clock on the boring white walls, it said 3:00 pm. Maybe they were in Sango's room?

Getting up she left her dorm behind her and made her way to Sango's room. She knocked gently once she got to the door.

Sango opened it.

"Kagome!!" Sango gasped. Embracing her in a hug, Sango brought her into the room.

"Where the hell have you been, we have been worried sick about you!" Sango said in a choked up voice, clearly holding back happy tears.

"I was taken in for questioning about…you know." Kagome said softly.

Sango embraced her once more, "Oh Kaggs, I'm so sorry, it must have been horrible."

Kagome shrugged.

"Are you going to be ok?" Koga asked on the other side of the room.

"Yes…I will be."

Koga wheeled forward, squinting at something.

"Kagome what is that?" he pointed to her shoulder.

Miroku looked her over, "I don't see anything."

Kagome blushed, they Koga noticed the mark.

Sango stood there confused, "what are you guys talking about?"

Kagome sighed, "I have to tell you all something."

All of their faces scrunched up in confusion.

Letting out a breath Kagome pulled her shirt down, revealing her shoulder.

"Cool you got a tattoo!" Miroku said all jazzed up.

Koga grimaced, "that's not a tattoo, it's a mate mark."

Sango's eyes widened, "You're _mated?_"

Kagome blushed, "I…uhmm…yea I am…"

"Oh my gosh Kagome! Who?" Sango said excitedly.

Koga wheeled himself near her and sniffed a few times then glared at her, "Inuyasha." he practically spat.

Koga wheeled himself out of the room.

"What's wrong with Koga?" Kagome asked.

The room suddenly became quite.

"Guys?" she pressed.

Miroku rubbed the back of his neck and looked at her guiltily, "well….Koga was here for some advice and stuff…" he said.

"What do you mean?" Kagome said confused.

"Well…Koga wanted advice about what he should do about this girl he really likes." Sango said hesitantly.

"Oh does she like him back? Who is it?"

Miroku sighed then gave Sango a guilty, sad look, "Kagome…its you. Koga wanted to ask you if you would court him. In our terms he means date. But…it's more personal for demons. Koga really likes you, but I guess he is kind of hurt know that your mated."

Kagome stood there shocked. "He likes me?"

Sango nodded, "a lot."

"He has been really jealous of Inuyasha…since he is a half demon and his scent was always on you. It bothered him because he always wanted you and him to be a couple…he's really into you." Miroku said.

"He hasn't liked anyone this much since Ayame…"

Kagome looked at the floor. She felt horrible now, he was building up all this courage to ask her out and then he was crushed when he seen that she was mated.

Kagome turned and ran from the room, she had to find him.

Kagome checked his room, he was sitting by the window playing his guitar, his strumming sounded heartrending.

"Koga…" she whispered as she entered the room.

He turned around and gave her this look of pure heart break.

"What?"

"Koga…I had no idea… I'm so sor-"

"Save it. I don't want to here it."

"Koga…please…."

"Kagome, get out. I don't want to see you again. Don't speak to me, don't follow me, I don't want anything to do with you any more. Just get out of my already damned life."

"Koga…" Tears flowed down Kagome's face.

"GO!" he screamed at her.

Kagome fled. What was she going to do know? Going back to Miroku and Sango's room she knocked on the door and Sango opened it.

"Oh…your back."

"Yea…what's wrong?"

Sango sighed, "Kagome…look, you mated Inuyasha…a doctor, a half demon. You broke Koga's heart. He _loved_ you. And you barge in all giddy and drop the bomb that you're mated? How much of a bitch can you be?"

"W-what?" Kagome wasn't sure she was hearing right.

"We don't want to be around you anymore, Were not your friends now Kagome…please go away."

"Sango…" Kagome sniffed.

Sango shook her head then shut the door.

What was going on? Sango was _just _happy for her…

Kagome decided to go see Inuyasha; at least he still loved her. A commotion made her look up, it sounded like a struggle. She went into the main lobby. There were officers…no…demon officers trying to drag someone out of and office.

Kagome gasped as she seen them pull out Inuyasha, struggling, with handcuffed hands behind his back.

"Inuyasha…what's going on?" she shouted.

Inuyasha twisted so he could see her, "they found out that I _just_ mated you, they think that I only did it to get out of jail." he struggled to say.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha don't go! I love you please…don't go!" Kagome tried running after the struggling mob, but got held back by a burly man.

"Kagome no matter what, I love you! I love you nothing will change that! I'm sorry!"

"Inuyasha…" Kagome cried.

They hauled Inuyasha out to the car, and he was gone.

Kagome ran, tears streaming down her face as she did. She found the chief and started screaming at him.

"What the hell are you doing with him!? Where are you taking him!?"

The officer gave her a look full of pity.

"I'm sorry miss, but he has been taken into custody for forcing to mate. The punishment for that is sudden death."

Kagome crumpled to the floor holding her face in sorrow. "No!! NO!! NO YOU CANT I LOVE HIM NO!! NO!!!"

"Miss please…doesn't take it this hard."

"Fuck off!" Kagome screamed.

Kagome raced up the stares. She ran down the hall and into her room. Everything she known, everything she had loved or cherished is now gone. She has nothing…and no one.

Kagome shoved a chair under the door knob; she heard banging of the institutes' security men, hollering for her to come out.

Kagome sat down and cried she rocked herself as the yelling got louder, she guessed they brought in the demon officers because the door was beginning to splinter.

Nothing meant anything to her…no one cared anymore. Not even her own mother. She had to get out…get out some how. She heard the faucet drip, that was it, it was the quickest way.

Kagome filled the bathtub with water and jammed the door shut. Looking in the cabinet she tried to find something as a backup, so she couldn't back out. Kagome's eyes landed on the medical kit locked in the back of the door. She smashed the glass, jagged pieces cut into her hand, and she didn't care. It would be over soon.

Opening the medical kit she took out the scissors, she drug it across her wrists deeply, smiling as the blood dripped down her arms and to the linoleum floor. Kagome stumbled to the filled bath, ignoring the banging on the door; she dunked her head under the water.

It seemed almost peaceful, the water tinting with red, swirling into pretty designs. Her lungs begin to burn, she wanted to go up for air, but she forced herself to keep her head under. She struggled, but she was growing dizzy and week, her blood being drained faster from the water. The banging only became a dull thrumming. She seen black spots…..or was it polka dots?

Kagome slipped into darkness. She didn't here the door being slammed open. She didn't feel them pulling her out of the tub.

"God! Put pressure on her wrists! She's already lost so much blood." Yelled the officer.

"Attempting CPR, open her airways." the officers beat on her chest, and blew air into her mouth.

Kagome slipped in and out, but soon there was just blackness.

****

"Kagome? Kagome?"

Kagome's eyes flitted open. Where was she?

"You ok Kagome? You just passed out."

Kagome looked around; she was in the nurse's office.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You passed out in the girls' room…are you ok?" the nurse flustered over her.

"I…I think so…"

The nurse gave her a concerned look, "Kagome….I've been watching you lately. And it seems like you are not eating at all…are you doing this on purpose?"

Kagome didn't answer for a few moments, was that all just a dream?

"I have been really busy lately, and haven't had any time for myself lately."

The nurse gave her a warm smile, "you poor dear, stress is what you have."

"Yea that's it." Kagome gave her a fake smile.

The nurse went into her office and came back with a paper-towel with a handful of crackers. "Eat these sweetie, they will make you feel better."

The nurse watched Kagome eat the crackers, she seen how she hesitantly nibbled on them.

"Well I better get back to class," Kagome said.

The nurse patted her back and watched her leave.

Kagome glanced over her shoulder and seen the nurse go back into her office. Walking down the deserted hallway, Kagome turned into the bathroom. It was all a dream, nothing like that could happen to her. She was to fat, and ugly.

* * *

**Yes Weightless is over. and yea it wasnt a happy ending. But in the real world, not everyone has a happy ending. Tell me what you thought of this sotory please!**


	31. Authors Note

**Ok some of you said some very hurtful words to me saying that i ruined the story and that i made it suck and made it horrible. News Flash! its MY story guys, sure i know that the ending wasnt your favorite chapter, its because you guys didnt get it the way you wanted. I wrote it that way, she had a dream, and it was all just fainting spell enduced dream. if u dont like it tough. But, if you guys are still mad at me after this ill consider writing an alternate ending, will that make you guys stop flaming me?**


	32. Alternate Ending

**Hey guys, yes i finally wrote the alternate ending for all of those who whined and cried that the other ending sucked and wasnt good enough. Personaly im offended that most of you couldnt accept the fact that some endings arent all happy. So i wrote an alternate ending to this story.**

**

* * *

**

Weightless

**Alternate Ending**

The clicking sound of shoes hit the tiles as the demon officers came closer. Click. Click. Click. Click. Inuyasha could feel Kagome tense as they got closer.

"It's alright Kagome. They won't take you away from me. We will be ok."

"What if it doesn't work…" she whispered in fear.

"It will. Don't worry mate, it will."

Mate….that one word made her smile…she was his mate now. Kagome leaned up and kissed him softly then laid her head on his chest. She took a deep breath as she heard the officers stop at the door.

The door slowly opened and the tiger demon peeked in.

"We would like to see Miss Higurashi for a moment. Is that alright?" he asked. Asking permission for another male to confront their mate was mandatory.

He nodded once sharply, he pushed back his screaming demon. Reluctantly he let Kagome out of his arms.

"They are just going to ask a few questions ok? They won't do anything wrong. I'll be listening." he told mostly to the officers.

Kagome hesitantly got up and went with the officers.

"Miss Kagome, would you be willing to do something for us?" the tiger demon asked.

Kagome shrugged not meeting their gaze.

"Could you confirm a statement for us? And prove it?"

Kagome looked up, "what is it?" she whispered softly.

"Your doctor said you were mates, is that true?" he asked seriously.

"Yes." Kagome confirmed in a soft, but confident voice.

"May we see your mark?"

Kagome blushed then moved her shirt down, exposing her shoulder. There on her shoulder blade was the mark of the Takashi's. The red crescent moon with the three slashes through it.

The bear demon stomped away. The tiger demon smiled, silently relived, "Thank you miss Higurashi, you may go back into the question room, but we would like to talk to your mate for a moment as well."

Inuyasha opened the door and stepped towards them, "Anything you can say to me you can say to my mate." he said firmly. He loved saying that…his mate.

The officer nodded, "Well, before we found out you were mated we were going to arrest you for possible sagitorial rape and patient, doctor relationship."

"And?" Inuyasha pressed.

"Well it is demon law….you are mated so we can't arrest you or press charges of any sort."

Kagome's head got dizzy….they can stay together…is this a dream?

Inuyasha stayed firm, "Thank you, may we leave to the institution now?"

The officer stepped out of their way in a silent answer. Inuyasha nodded his appreciation, wrapped his arm around her waist and led her out of the station.

Getting in his Lexus, Kagome let out a breath. She slumped on the leather seats and just started into space. She looked around. The green trees swayed in the breeze. The bright grass looked so soft, people walked around, without a care, not even noticing the girl. No one knew who she was.

She could get out and run right now…escape from that prison and never come back. She heard Inuyasha get in the car, no, she couldn't go. Inuyasha, her _mate_. She could never leave him.

Other cars whizzed past them as they started their way to the institute. Kagome watched the grayish black rode with the fading yellow pass by, but still looking the same.

They got there, and Inuyasha got out of the car, he noticed Kagome didn't get out. Opening her door Inuyasha waited for her to step out.

"Kagome?" he was confused.

She didn't say anything she just sat there… Inuyasha shook her softly she seemed to snap out of her daze.

"We are here." he told her.

Kagome blushed then unbuckled herself and stepped out of the car, taking Inuyasha's offered hand.

"Does everyone know?"

Inuyasha looked guilty for a moment, "Yes…"

"Ok…well I guess it doesn't matter. If they don't like it then tough…we have each other…"

Inuyasha smiled, she was trying to be brave. He knew it sort of bugged her. The stone steps seemed to last forever as they walked up them. The door opened and then Kagome opened her eyes.

Everything was silent. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. A phone rang at the receptionists desk, other than that it was completely silent. Like always.

Kagome didn't understand….shouldn't everyone be looking at her? Or at Inuyasha?

But no one was….they were acting like everything is normal. Maybe not everyone knew?

Kagome and Inuyasha walked down the hallway to Kagome's dorm. Once they got their Kagome couldn't keep in the questions any longer.

"Inuyasha, why is everyone acting like everything is normal? I thought you said they knew." her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"They do love, its just they are acting normal because it _is_ normal. I am a half demon, and my demon chooses a mate, and it chose you. Simple."

"Why are they acting like it never happened? I am your patient….its not that normal."

"Well, they knew it was bound to happen sometime."

Kagome stayed silent, still confused. Inuyasha knew this.

"I know it is confusing at first Kagome but things will seem more normal over time."

Kagome gave him a sweet smile.

"I have to go do some paperwork now Kagome, will you be alright?"

She nodded.

"Alright, you know where my office is if you need me."

Kagome watched as Inuyasha left the room. His silver hair that went to his waist swished as he walked. She hated to feel him leave her presence.

Kagome sat alone in silence for a few minutes. What was she supposed to do? Looking at the clock on the boring white walls, it said 3:00 pm. Maybe they were in Sango's room?

Getting up she left her dorm behind her and made her way to Sango's room. She knocked gently once she got to the door.

Sango opened it.

"Kagome!!" Sango gasped. Embracing her in a hug, Sango brought her into the room.

"Where the hell have you been, we have been worried sick about you!" Sango said in a choked up voice, clearly holding back happy tears.

"I was taken in for questioning about…you know." Kagome said softly.

Sango embraced her once more, "Oh Kaggs, I'm so sorry, it must have been horrible."

Kagome shrugged.

"Are you going to be ok?" Koga asked on the other side of the room.

"Yes…I will be."

Koga wheeled forward, squinting at something.

"Kagome what is that?" he pointed to her shoulder.

Miroku looked her over, "I don't see anything."

Kagome blushed, they Koga noticed the mark.

Sango stood there confused, "what are you guys talking about?"

Kagome sighed, "I have to tell you all something."

All of their faces scrunched up in confusion.

Letting out a breath Kagome pulled her shirt down, revealing her shoulder.

"Cool you got a tattoo!" Miroku said all jazzed up.

Koga grimaced, "that's not a tattoo, it's a mate mark."

Sango's eyes widened, "You're _mated?_"

Kagome blushed, "I…uhmm…yea I am…"

"Oh my gosh Kagome! Who?" Sango said excitedly.

Koga wheeled himself near her and sniffed a few times then glared at her, "Inuyasha." he practically spat.

Koga wheeled himself out of the room.

"What's wrong with Koga?" Kagome asked.

The room suddenly became quite.

"Guys?" she pressed.

Miroku rubbed the back of his neck and looked at her guiltily, "well….Koga was here for some advice and stuff…" he said.

"What do you mean?" Kagome said confused.

"Well…Koga wanted advice about what he should do about this girl he really likes." Sango said hesitantly.

"Oh does she like him back? Who is it?"

Miroku sighed then gave Sango a guilty, sad look, "Kagome…its you. Koga wanted to ask you if you would court him. In our terms he means date. But…it's more personal for demons. Koga really likes you, but I guess he is kind of hurt know that your mated."

Kagome stood there shocked. "He likes me?"

Sango nodded, "a lot."

"He has been really jealous of Inuyasha…since he is a half demon and his scent was always on you. It bothered him because he always wanted you and him to be a couple…he's really into you." Miroku said.

"He hasn't liked anyone this much since Ayame…"

Kagome looked at the floor. She felt horrible now, he was building up all this courage to ask her out and then he was crushed when he seen that she was mated.

Kagome turned and ran from the room, she had to find him.

Kagome checked his room, he was sitting by the window playing his guitar, his strumming sounded heartrending.

"Koga…" she whispered as she entered the room.

He turned around and gave her this look of pure heart break.

"What?"

"Koga I had no idea….I'm so sorry…"

Koga just shrugged, "it doesn't matter," he mumbled.

Kagome sat on her knees in front of him.

"Yes, it does matter Koga. I'm sorry we can't have a relationship, but I'm just drawn to Inuyasha…I can't explain it."

Koga gave her a faint smile, "like soul mates?"

Kagome put her hand over his and gave him a warm smile.

"Yea, like soul mates. But Koga, I'll always love you as an amazing friend. You're special to me. And you will always be in my heart."

Koga smiled at her and kissed her cheek, "you will be to Kaggs," he rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand, "and if that big shot doctor upsets u ill run over his feet with my wheels."

Kagome giggled. "So, that mean were good?"

Koga grinned, "yea were cool."

* * *

The three friends were eating in the cafeteria. Kagome still kind of picked at her food and ate slowly, but she was eating, and keeping it down.

They all chatted idly until Miroku spoke to Kagome.

"So when you and the doc mated did he get in your pants?"

Sango gasped, "MIROKU!!"

Kagome blushed, "well actually Miroku he just marked me, we didn't have sex because we didn't have time."

He grinned, "so that means you're planning to get some action later?"

Sango slapped him.

"Hey what was that for!!?"

"For being a perverted jerk!"

Sango stomped off and left them all silent.

"what I say?" Miroku asked.

The other two just shook their heads and went back to picking at the lump on their plate that was supposed to be spaghetti.

A few minutes later Inuyasha came and took Kagome to his office.

Kagome sat in the big comfy chair in front of his desk and waited for him to speak.

"Kagome you have done really, really well. Your weight is back up to normal and you are fully recovered. I'm so proud of you." He smiled brightly at her.

Kagome didn't say anything for a moment.

"So what does it mean?" she asked.

"What I mean is that you can be discharged now."

"Oh…" for some reason that wasn't happy news for her.

Inuyasha frowned a little, "what's the matter mate?"

"I don't want to go back home…." She said softly.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because my mom hates me…and then I'd be away from you."

"Well you can always be emancipated." He offered.

"Yea but where on earth would I live?" she sighed.

"With me?" he said hopefully.

Kagome's eyes lit up and she smiled, "really? You really want me to live with you?"

Inuyasha went over and hugged her, "yes, I want to have you with me always."

"How will we convince my mother?" Kagome asked.

"Everything has been taken care of, all you have to do is sign the papers and I can take you home tonight." He gave her a bright smile.

Happy tears ran down Kagome's face. Her dreams were coming true, she would be with the man she loved forever. She was finally getting out of this place, and her mother she didn't have to deal with anymore.

Kagome decided she would go visit her brother once in a while and keep in touch, but other than that she would try to stay out of her mother's life as much as she could.

The end of the day neared and Inuyasha's shift ended. He loaded Kagome's things into his Lexus and drove off to his apartment.

Inuyasha opened the door to his home and Kagome smiled. It was the beginning of her new life, and she wouldn't be alone.

* * *

**Alright so tell me what you guys think, and if you like it better than the other ending. **


	33. AN

**Hey guys, im thinkging of writing another story, any ideas? Maybe a sequal for this one? if you guys have ideas for a sequal, let me know. =] **


End file.
